Yo, Yo Misma Y Akatsuki
by Ellizabeth
Summary: Una joven llega sin saber como a la dimensión ninja despertando rodeada de Akatsukis.Ahora tendrá que luchar por no perder la poca cordura que tiene entre tanto asesino suelto.Aunque es posible que no todo sea tan malo,quizás acaben siendo ¿compañeros?
1. Yo, Yo Misma, Y este No es Mí Mundo

**Bueno aquí estoy con una nueva historia, la primera que escribo de Naruto (Ellizabeth: Mentirosa, vale que tenga que hacerme pasar por ti pero por esto no paso. Esta no es la primera, tecnicament es la segunda pero como la anterior no supo como seguirla la borró) y todavía nos e muy bien que rumbo va a seguir.**

**Como notas aclaratorias: En este Fic el Mundo de Naruto es una especie de dimensión contigua por tanto en Nuestro Mundo no hay ni manga ni anime ni nada de Naruto. Otra cosa, este Fic no es un Mary Sue ya que ese tipo de historias no me gustan, la razón por la qu ehay un personaje inventado están dentro de mí Prolife.**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

_bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, diercciones de psiquiátricos...**

**Yo, Yo Misma Y… este NO es Mí Mundo**

-Desiree, es la última vez que te lo digo, prepárate o vas a llegar tarde al instituto- grita la voz de mí madre y por su tono debo deducir que no puedo tirar más de la cuerda o se cabreará de verdad, el vaso está casi al límite.

-Voy- respondo con voz cansada mientras me levanto de la cama donde he estado leyendo el último libro que me han comprado: _**El príncipe**_ **_de Maquiavelo_**, ha sido un regalo de fin de curso por parte de mí abuelo. Digo fin de curso pero lo cierto es que todavía quedan dos semanas de clase.

Con pesadez me dirijo hasta el armario y sin mirar cojo lo primero que tengo a mano. Hoy toca ponerme una falda larga (hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas) y una camiseta de manga larga de color verde claro. Una vez que he conseguido vestirme cojo una goma de pelo de color verde y me peleo un rato con mí pelo hasta que consigo recogerlo en una coleta alta, maldita porquería de pelo largo ya me lo dijo mí madre que no me lo dejara crecer hasta la cintura. Finalmente me miro al espejo y una joven de diecisiete años pelirroja (su color de pelo es rojo muy oscuro) me devuelve la mirada con unos ojos gris verdosos. Esa joven, que no es más que mí reflejo, me dedica una mueca desde la altura que le proporcionan los botines, lo cierto es que no tengo motivos para usar tacón tengo una estatura normal (metro sesenta y seis)

-Desiree, es la última vez que te aviso, Inés va a pasar a recogerte enseguida- grita mí madre entrando en mí habitación y encontrando a su hija haciendo muecas delante del espejo.

-Esto… Buenos días mamá- digo a modo de saludo mientras intento distraer a mí madre de la imagen que ha obtenido de mí, su querida hija pequeña._ Seguro que piensa qu estoy como una cabra._

-Sí ya estás listas, mientras esperas recoge tú cuarto que parece una leonera. Por cierto, recuerda que hoy tienes que ir al restaurante, celebramos el cumpleaños de tú padre- es la única frase de mí querida progenitora antes de irse, típica frase de madre.

-Siii- es mí distraída respuesta mientras busco los libros para clase, malditos libros tienen la mala costumbre de esconderse cada vez que los busco. Finalmente los encontré, estaban debajo de un montón de ropa, alo mejro si que debería recoger un poco mí cuarto.

-PPPIII

-Yo contesto- ladro mientras corro a responder por el megafonillo. Tal y como pensaba, es Inés. Después de contestar cojo mis cosas y salgo de casa como un vendaval, a toda hostia bajo los cuatro pisos y en menos de cinco minutos me encuentro delante de mí mejor amiga casi hermana, Inés.

-Hey, hoy has superado tú record- es su alegre saludo, después de tomar un par de inspiraciones ambas nos ponemos en camino hacia esa cárcel para adolescentes denominada vulgarmente como Instituto.

El Instituto aburre, mucho. Si ya aburre durante nueve meses, imaginaos que son las dos últimas semanas de clase en las que los profesores están hasta las narices de nosotros y aun así siguen dando clase ¡Pero si nadie se lo va a estudiar ni les va a hacer caso! Bueno, miento, se lo miraran los típico niños sabelotodos que no tienen vida social y que hasta los profesores odian porque no paran de corregirles en clase.

Una vez libre y teniendo toda la tarde libre (es viernes) me dirijo con paso rápido al restaurante donde ya debe estar toda la tribu, es decir toda la familia. Después de comer me voy a casa para relajarme, ya que he quedado a las ocho y media con los capullos de siempre (los amigos) para ir a ver una película por la que los chicos llevaban semanas lloriqueando.

Hogar, dulce hogar. Lo primero que hago después de entrar es tirar por ahí la mochila y encender mí ordenador y junto con el mí MSN. Luego cojo mi MP4 y me tumbo en la cama, la verdad es que estoy reventada, con pesadez cierro los ojos ya que la idea de echarme una siestecita no me disgusta nada, ni siquiera suelto por ahí la cartera que está en el bolsillo de la falda (pues sí las faldas con bolsillos existen)

-¿Estará muerta? Lleva sin moverse mucho tiempo y ni se ha inmutado con los gritos de ese energúmeno… hmm- dice una voz con entonación entre sorprendida y extrañada.

-Respira- contesta otra voz desinteresada. Con pesadez voy espabilándome y lo primero de lo que soy consciente es de un fuerte dolor en la parte derecha de la cabeza, como si me hubiera dad o un golpe pero eso no es posible hace años que no me caigo de la cama.

-Parece que está recuperando la conciencia- añade otra voz… un segundo ¿otra voz?, ¿Cuándo han entrado en casa? Con asombro abro los ojos de golpe y lo primero que veo es un borrón naranja, luego al fijarme mejor veo que se trata de un tío con una mascara naranja que sólo le deja visible un ojo.

-¿Qui… quienes sois?- articulo como buenamente puedo mientras me intento incorporar un poco mala idea duele, y mucho, al parecer la cabeza no es lo único que me duele, de hecho me duele todo el cuerpo como si me hubieran pasado un carro por encima. _Uff me duele todo, hasta el dedo gordo del pié, espero no tener nada roto eso no sería nada divertido._

-Eso mismo podríamos preguntarte a ti- contesta otro hombre alto y que tiene la cabeza cubierta de manera que sólo se van un par de ojos verdes.

-Tobi, Tobi responderá a la chica- interviene el de la máscara naranja mientras da saltitos.

-Cállate idiota… hmm- gruñe otro de los cuatro hombres reunidos en torno mío dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero, lo sé no da muy buena espina estar rodeada de tíos a los que no se conoce. Este es un hombre de ojos azules y pelo largo y rubio, peinado de tal forma que le tapa el lateral izquierdo de la cara, por lo único que sé que es un hombre es por la voz ya que a simple vista parece una chica.

-A ver niña, dime ¿Quién eres y de donde vienes?- me interroga el tío de los ojos verdes mirándome desde su imponente altura de metro ochenta y cinco aproximadamente._ Un segundo, ¿sobre que estoy recostada? Y lo que es más importante, ¿Quiénes son estos elementos? _Con cautela miro a mí alrededor, digo con cautela porque todavía me duele todo el cuerpo. Me encuentro recostada sobre el suelo y debajo mía hay hierba por lo que deduzco que precisamente en casa no estoy, fijándome más puedo observar que hay unas cuantas montañas y muchos árboles a mí alrededor por lo que debo estar lejos de casa ya que cerca de mí hogar montañas no hay, claro que este descubrimiento no contribuye a tranquilizarme precisamente.

-¿Es que acaso no sabe hablar?- gruñe el cuarto hombre es alto, con los ojos de color violeta, y el pelo grisáceo peinado hacia atrás. En mí opinión es el más atractivo de los cuatro, a decir verdad el rubio también es muy atractivo, aunque el tío del pelo blanco podría utilizar algún tinte para las canas.

-Sí que sé hablar pero eso no quiere decir que os tenga que responder- replico lacónicamente, grave error en menos de un segundo el tipo de ojos verdes me ha levantado del suelo y me tiene sujeta por el cuello. _Anotado, replicar a este tío es una muy mala idea… me está haciendo daño en el cuello._

-Kakuzu, déjala, ya has odio antes al líder… hmm- murmura hastiado el rubio mientras se revuelve ligeramente el pelo con aburrimiento. El tío que responde al nombre de Kakuzu me suelta y provoca que me caiga de culo al suelo y que una mueca de dolor aflore en mí cara.

-Oye tú, si no quieres ser un sacrificio a Jashin más te vale que nos digas tú nombre y de donde vienes puede que si colaboras puedas vivir… un poco más- dice el tipo del pelo canoso mientras pone delante de mí una enorme guadaña con tres hojas. Me abstengo de preguntar quien es Jashin y tomo una bocanada de aire, el agarre del tal Kakuzu me ha dejado sin aliento y no por que esté maravillada precisamente.

-Mí nombre es Desiree Liarte y vengo de España- contesto rápidamente, ese tío mientras lleve la guadaña impone respeto, o miedo según el caso._ Que mal rollo, estos tíos son peligrosos. Es como si lo llevaran escrito en la frente con un cartelito de luces de neón, a eso únele la guadaña de este elemento._

-No hay ningún País o Villa en el mundo con ese nombre- gruñe el tío de los ojos verdes, Kakuzu, mirándome fijamente sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos… mal rollo, mal rollo, muy mal rollo.

-Pues mira mí DNI- gruño cabreada sacando mí cartera del bolsillo de la falda y mostrándoselo, una cosa es que sean desconfiados y otra que me llamen mentirosa por toda la cara. _Enciman me llaman mentirosa, si no fuera porque me pueden y porque no me puedo mover le pegaba una patada en los huevos._

-Mira niña no creas que…- comienza el pelicanoso a gritarme, este tío sólo debe saber hablar a voces porque al menos desde que he despertado no ha hecho otra cosa, debe pensar que así la gente le hace más caso.

-Cállate Hidan, está diciendo la verdad. EL documento es auténtico- le corta Kakuzu secamente devolviéndome mí DNI. _Pregunta tonta ¿En qué se diferencian un DNI falso de uno verdadero?_

-Eso no es posible… hmm- rebate el chico rubio mirando al otro con su único ojos visible y murmurando muy bajito **"¿Donde diablos ha visto Kakuzu antes esos papeles?"**

-Lo sé, creo que deberemos llevarla a la base e investigar pero al parecer ella aun no se puede mover. No será un problema el que la llevemos, el líder ya quería que la llevásemos en cuanto se enteró de lo que habíamos encontrado y como lo habíamos encontrado- responde Kakuzu volviendo a mirarme y la verdad tiene razón, no me puedo mover, me siento como una muñeca rota.

-Yo la llevaré, yo la llevaré. Tobi es un buen chico- grita el de la máscara naranja que debo deducir que es el tal Tobi, pobrecillo sus padres no le debían querer, le pusieron un nombre de perro.

-Esto… ¿ahora puedo saber yo quienes sois y adonde me lleváis?- interrogo mientras el tío del nombre de perro me sube a corderetas sobre su espalda. _Por favor que respondan, estoy harta de no saber nada de lo que está pasando._

-Somos Akatsuki


	2. ¿Akatsuki? No, Gracias

**Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste, ya se que el título es raro pero es que la primera vez que escuche el nombre de Akatsuki me recordo al nombre de un pez y como no me sonaba bien responde que no quería.**

**Recordar que esta historia está contada en primera person, de modo que todos los pensamientos pertenecen a Desirée.**

-bla, bla, bla- diálogo

_bla, bla, bla; _pensamiento

**_algo_**; motes/apodos

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, diercciones de psiquiátricos...**

**¿Akatsuki? No, Gracias**

Akatsuki, ni idea de lo que es pero al menos ya es algo, ya no son esos tíos vestidos con batas negras y nubes rojas. La verdad a mí el nombre no me dice absolutamente nada, como si me hablaran en japonés.

-Pesas muy poco- comenta en tono alegre el tío con la mascara naranja mientras sigue llevándome como si efectivamente para él no pesase nada.

-Cállate Tobi o lo lamentarás… hmm- le vuelve a amenazar tío del pelo rubio al que me voy a referir a partir de ahora y hasta que sepa su nombre como _**la rubia**_. _Cuanto amor reina entre estos tíos, si es que se nota lo mucho que se quieren._

-Dejar de comportaros como niños pequeños u os asesinaré- les avisa Kakuzu con una mirada que no deja lugar a dudas de que piensa cumplir su amenaza. _¿Pero donde he ido a parar? Parecen sacados de un psiquiátrico._

-Uff… Esto es muy aburrido, no hay más que árboles por todas partes. Ahora que puedo viajar, me toca hacerlo con vosotros- se queja el del pelo canoso, creo que antes lo han llamado Hidan, mirando a su alrededor con aburrimiento. _Y se queja, yo estoy aquí con unos tíos a los que no conozco de nada y que me están llevando quien sabe donde y encima es él quien se queja._

-Cállate- advierte secamente Kakuzu dirigiendo una muy mala mirada a Hidan que se encoge de hombros y sigue caminando.

-Deidara Sempai, podemos ir a a la ciudad, Tobi sabe que habrá un festival y seguro que es divertido- exclama Tobi entusiasmado mientras da saltitos que provocan que me duela todo el cuerpo, definitivamente las sacudidas no me vienen nada bien. _Duele, duele, DUELE, ¿ es que este tío todavía no se ha enterado que si me tienen que llevar en brazos es porque no estoy precisamente bien?_

-Cállate… hmm- advierte _**la rubia**_, que debe de ser Deidara ya que es el único al que antes no habían nombrado.

-Oye tú niña, y dime ¿Cómo has llegado hasta el bosque en donde te hemos encontrado?- me interroga Hidan mirándome con cierto interés mientras se pone al mismo paso que Tobi. _Con lo bien que estaba yo en casa y ahora estoy aquí y encima estos siguen haciéndome preguntas estúpidas._

-Y yo que sé, lo único que recuerdo es el haberme acostado en mí cama para dormir un poco y despertarme rodeada de vosotros- respondo sin pensar. La verdad es que de haberlo pensado también le hubiera contestado ya estoy metida en un buen lío como para hacerlo peor.

-Hmm… que raro- es su único comentario con el cual se queda pensativo… eso o intenta que sus neuronas conecten. _No me digas, y yo que creía que era lo más normal del mundo…_

-Esto… ¿Qué es exactamente Akatsuki?- interrogo con curiosidad en vista de que él no va a seguir hablando y al parecer Deidara y Kakuzu se limitan a ignorarnos, lo cual creo que se puede considerar una suerte.

-Es una organización criminal compuesta por diez integrantes, asesinos de rango S, los cuales han ido remplazándose cuando eran eliminados en las misiones. Aunque pare ser sinceros ahora sólo somos nueve- me responde el tipo de la guadaña disfrutando ampliamente de mí cara de horror y es que no me extraña con cada nueva palabra mí cara se ha ido desencajando más y más. _Asesinos, ¿ha dicho asesinos?, repito ¿a dónde diablos he ido a para?, encima el tío me lo dice todo sonriente. Estos tipos tienen problemas graves, psicológicamente hablando._

-¿Pero a vosotros se os ha ido la pinza?- inquiero con un hilo de voz mientras siento como si me fuera a desmayar. _Pregunta tonta, hasta yo se la respuesta. Sí, se les ha ido la pinza… y mucho._

-No- la respuesta proviene de Kakuzu que me lanza una mirada que me disuade de seguir preguntando sorbe Akatsuki, como si pensara hacerlo… voy a estar traumatizada de por vida.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?- vuelvo a preguntar a Hidan, de todos lo reunidos y cuando no está gritando, parece el más normal a excepción de _**la rubia**_ que no ha hablado casi.

-¿Eh?... ¿Cuál?- interroga Hidan girando la cabeza ligeramente con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Tú tienes alguna idea de cómo he llegado aquí?- inquiero aunque sé la respuesta, un rotundo no, sino no me lo habrían preguntado a mí.

-No, nosotros oímos un fuerte ruido y nos acercamos. Al llegar tú estabas ahí tirada y sin moverte. Tuviste suerte de que hubiera alguien de paso, acababa de terminar mí ritual y nos preparábamos para irnos- responde Hidan sonriendo como si el recuerdo fuera gracioso, a lo mejor me he equivocado al creer que este era el "normal", ni cabe decir que me quedo callada y no hablo más.

Al cabo de varias horas, en la cual ha habido un momento en el que creía morir ya que Tobi se ha puesto a dar saltitos con lo cual me han dolido todos los huesos, paramos y Tobi me deja en el suelo con bastante suavidad.

-Bien, descansaremos aquí un rato y luego seguiremos hasta una posada que hay algo más adelante- murmura Kakuzu sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y sacando de esa especie de bata de pijama que todos llevan unos cuantos papeles. _¿De donde habrán sacado esa horterada de ropa?, parece de abuela._

Yo por mí parte estoy intentando moverme un poco pero con escaso éxito, a lo mejor si que tengo algo roto ya que no me parece muy normal que no me pueda mover todavía. Al cabo de un rato Deidara se acerca a Kakuzu y le murmura algo al oído para que luego este se me quede mirando intensamente.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora?- interrogo algo molesta y cohibida por la mirada del ojiverde. _Dejadme tranquila, ignorarme, como si yo no existiera, no me miréis, no os acerquéis…_

-Sigues sin poder moverte bien- es su seca respuesta. _No jodas y yo que creía que estaba fingiendo._ Luego con parsimonia se acerca a mí y se pone en cuclillas a mí lado.

-¿Y eso qué?- inquiero con algo de brusquedad. Este tío me pone mogollón de nerviosa, da mogollón de grima con ese trapo tapándole la cara.

-Es posible que tenga alguna herida interior… hmm- apostilla Deidara acercándose también y mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisita irónica.

-Cuando lleguemos a la posada ya le haré un chequeo (chequeo médico no seáis mal pensados)- coincide Kakuzu levantándose y poniéndose otra vez en camino. _Si, vamos, como que voy a dejar que me pongas un solo dedo encima, esperpento de dibujo animado._

-Venga vamos, Desirée- me dice Tobi volviendo a cogerme.

-Espera, ahora la llevaré yo- interviene Hidan haciendo que **todos** (Desirée incluida) miremos con asombro al canoso de la guadaña. _¿Disculpa?, como piensa llevar la guadaña y una persona sobre la espalda, igual me corto._

-Pero Tobi quiere llevar a Desirée- gimotea Tobi mientras con cuidado me pone en brazos de Hidan que me sube a su espalda con suma facilidad. _Empiezo a sentirme como si fuera un saco de patatas._

-Cállate o serás un sacrificio- gruñe Hidan andando como si yo pesase una pluma con lo que una cosa me deja clara, estos tíos son fuertes porque aunque no peso en exceso tampoco soy un peso pluma.

-Ahora que caigo, Deidara sempai, ¿no sería más fácil llevarla en uno de tus pájaros de arcilla?- inquiere Tobi, a mí me parece que está molesto con el canoso porque es él el que me carga. A lo mejor al Tobi este le gusta ser una mula de carga.

-No, llamaría mucho la atención y ahora mantente callado o probarás mí arte… hmm- responde _**la rubia**_ con una mirada amenazante. _¡Ah!, que encima este es un artista, ¿de qué?, ¿del peinado más afeminado que ha podido encontrar?_

-Tobi es un buen chico- murmura Tobi antes de sumirse en silencio.

-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- interrogo a Hidan, si es él quien me va a cargar al menos podré hablar con él, todavía siento curiosidad por saber a que vienen esos cuentos sobre sacrificios y rituales.

-Claro, al menos me entretendrás un rato- me responde el ojivioleta con despreocupación.

-Antes has mencionado mucho algo sobre sacrificios, rituales y a un tal Jashin, ¿qué es?- inquiero con curiosidad.

-Oh, mierda no, ahora se va a pasar horas y horas hablando sobre su estúpida e inútil religión- gruñe Kakuzu por lo bajo con molestia. _Hmm, parece que a este la pregunta no le ha hecho especialmente gracia._

-Cállate maldito ateo sacrílego, al menos yo no estoy obsesionado con el dinero- brama Hidan molesto y sobresaltándome un poco.

-El dinero es lo único que importa en el mundo, incluso el infierno se cotiza con dinero- replica Kakuzu mirando a su colega.

-Maldito blasfemo arderás en el infierno por ello- gruñe Hidan y no se porque algo me dice que esto acaba en pelea y no es algo bueno para mí ya que es Hidan quien me tiene cogida. _Mierda, encima resultará ser un fanático religioso, peor ya no me pueden ir las cosas._

-Tobi quiere llevar a Desirée, Tobi quiere llevar a Desirée porque Tobi es un buen chico- interviene Tobi haciendo que los otros dos tipos paren de discutir.

-Ya te he dicho que la llevo yo idiota- gruñe Hidan mirando mal al de la máscara naranja.

-Esto… ¿vas a responder a la pregunta que te he hecho antes?- murmuro en voz baja dirigiéndome a Hidan.

-Hmm… Jashin es el Dios al que sirvo ya que pertenezco a la religión de Jashin cuyo precepto es Masacre total y aunque no lo parezca soy muy religioso en lo que se refiera a cumplir los mandamientos- me responde Hidan, por supuesto me abstengo en preguntar de que van esos mandamientos ya que sólo el lema de la secta donde está metido ya me da escalofríos. _No, no es un fanático religioso, es un fanático sectista _(de secta),_ que bien_(ironía al canto)

Al cabo de un par de horas llegamos a la posada que había indicado Kakuzu. Con paso seguro Kakuzu se acerca al mostrador seguido del resto de nosotros y mira a la recepcionista que le manda una mirada de terror, cosa que no me extraña.

-¿S… sí?, ¿qué desean?- interroga la mujer con voz chillona seguramente debido al susto que le ha metido el ojiverde. _Sí, yo también le tendría miedo, de hecho se lo tengo._

-Dos habitaciones, una para cuatro personas y otra para una sola persona- responde secamente el hombre sin demasiada emoción en la voz.

-Disculpe pero sólo nos quedan una habitación de tres personas y una de dos. Aunque supongo que a los dos hermanos no les importará compartir habitación- replica la mujer un poco más calmada mientras nos mira. _Nos mira raro, nos mira con malicia… y eso no me gusta._

-¿Hermanos?... Ah, claro, supongo que no les importará- inquiere Kakuzu siguiendo la mirada de la mujer y chocando con Hidan y conmigo mientras coge las llaves con algo que a mí se me antoja como perversa satisfacción.

-¿Tú entiendes algo?- murmuro al oído de Hidan que mira la escena tan extrañado como yo. _O yo soy muy cortita, o me he perdido alguna especia de broma porque __**la rubia**__ se está partiendo el culo de risa._

-No

-Venga vamos- gruñe Kakuzu volviendo a caminar por los mal iluminados pasillos.

-Oye, oye, ¿qué ha pasado antes Kakuzu?- reclama Hidan llamando la atención del ojiverde.

-Esa mujer os ha tomado a ti y a la chica como hermanos, así que compartiréis habitación- responde secamente el ojiverde mirándonos con maldad. _¿QUÉ NOSOTROS QUE…_

En ese momento juró por Dios, Ala, Buda, Yhwh (aunque no lo creáis este lo he sacado de la Wikipedia) o cualquier otro ser divino, que si alguien hubiera tirado una aguja al suelo está hubiera hecho un ruido ensordecedor.

-Eso debe ser una broma, ¿verdad?- inquiere Hidan recuperando la capacidad de hablar, enhorabuena por el chico yo todavía estoy intentando asimilar lo que ha dicho el fenómeno de ojos verdes. _Al menos a este tampoco le hace gracia peor en mí caso es peor, yo soy una tía y ellos tíos y encima tienen pinta de necesitados._

-No, tú dormirás con ella- gruñe Kakuzu abriendo la puerta de la habitación y empujándome por la espalda para entrar y por supuesto provocando que Hidan también tenga que entrar, seguidamente cierra la puerta.

-Agg, maldito Kakuzu al menos hay dos camas- murmura Hidan dejándome sobre una de las camas y poniéndose a maldecir a toda hostia. _Pues parece que no me va hacer nada, a lo mejor su secta se lo prohíbe._

A los diez minutos llaman a la puerta y Hidan abre recibiendo al resto de Akatsuki con una retahíla de insultos que no diríais nunca en frente de vuestra madre.

-Cállate. Tú, niña, quítate la camiseta- me ordena Kakuzu obteniendo como respuesta por mí parte una mirada incrédula.

-¿Disculpa?- inquiero finalmente deseando haber oído mal.

-Tengo que revisar que no tengas ninguna herida interior, quítate la camiseta- me explica con hastío el ojiverde.

-Prefiero tener las heridas interiores- gruño de mala gana cruzándome de brazos, al menos soy capaz de mover los brazos sin que me duelan.

No debería haber dicho eso, al poco rato los otros tres Akatsuki me tienen sujeta mientras el tío de los ojos verdes revisa que no esté herida. Con eso quiero decir que me quedo en sujetador delante de cuatro tíos, imaginaos mí situación. Finalmente Kakuzu descubre que tengo algunas costillas rotas, un tobillo torcido y una pierna rota. Después de hacer unas cosas raras con las manos y hacer que de estas salga un brillo verdoso (Jutsu de curación) me cura, por supuesto me abstengo de hacer preguntas, en mí situación eso no puede ser muy bueno.

Cuando esos animales de bellota (Kakuzu, Tobi y Deidara) se van de la habitación, Hidan y yo nos acostamos en la cama, cada uno en una, y nos dormimos casi al instante, al menos por mí parte ya que estoy molida con un único pensamiento en la cabeza. ¿Akatsuki?, no gracias.


	3. El Pez, La Planta y El Hermano

**Sip, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo para que os podais reir un poco. De paso aprovecho para felicitaros las Pascuas y de paso aviso que seguramente la próxima semana no podré actualizar ya que estaré de viaje pero en caunto vuelva actualizaré, lo juró por Jashin. El título de este capítulo está inspirado en el primer titulo de la saga de Narnia: _El león, la bruja y el armario _de C. S. Lewis.**

**Como notas aclaratorias: No es que Hidan se vya a ablandar con la chica, el porque de su actitud se explica más tarde. En cuanto a lo de _la rubia_, buenoeso tiene su anectota en uno de mis amigos del mundo real que es rubio y tiene el pelo largo de modo que en broma le llamamos _la rubia_ y la primera vez que via Deidara me recordó a él poreso lo denomino así.**

bla, bla, bla- diálogo

_bla, bla, bla; _pensamiento

**_algo_**; motes/apodos

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, diercciones de psiquiátricos...**

**El Pez, La Planta y El Hermano**

Cuando me despierto, lo primero que noto es que no estoy en mí cama y lo segundo que alguien está roncando en la misma habitación que yo. Con agilidad me incorporo y miro a mí alrededor mientras recuerdo todos los desastrosos (moralmente hablando) eventos del día anterior, lo único bueno de todo es que ya me puedo mover bastante bien aunque todavía siento unas pequeñas punzadas de dolor. Al girar la cabeza, puedo ver como en la cama de al lado sobresale de entre las mantas una mata de pelo grisáceo y de ella es de donde proviene esos espantosos ronquidos que servirían para despertar hasta a un muerto. Por un momento miro dubitativa mí almohada y me planteo seriamente el lanzársela para que deje de roncar pero recordando el corte de pelo que me puede hacer (a la altura de la garganta y gracias a la guadaña) decido volver a tumbarme en la cama y esperar pacientemente a que se despierte.

Al cabo de lo que a mí se me antojan horas, y por la luz que entra por las cortinas así ha debido ser, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta sacan a _**la Bella Durmiente**_ de su profundo sueño y entre múltiples blasfemas se dirige a abrir la puerta.

-Vosotros dos levantaos ya, nos vamos en media hora- anuncia Kakuzu entrando en la habitación y dirigiéndome una mirada maliciosa, por supuesto va seguido de _**la rubia**_ y del_** enmascarado**_ (Tobi), esos tres deben ser _**el trío Tralará**_ siempre están juntos. _Este seguro que sabe que su amigo ronca como un rinoceronte y por eso ha decidido encasquetármelo._

-¿Y eso por qué?, acabo de conseguir dormirme- protesta Hidan de espaldas a mí y no viendo la mirada de incredulidad que pongo, para mí desgracia Kakuzu, Deidara y Tobi si la ven y dos de ellos se echan a reír fuertemente consiguiendo que Hidan se de la vuelta y vea mí cara. _Mentiroso, no acabas de dormirte, llevas un buen rato dormido, lo sabré yo que lo he tenido que padecer._

-Parecer ser que ella no piensa lo mismo- comenta casualmente Kakuzu con voz seria pero con burla en los ojos.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- inquiere el ojivioleta mirándome con mala cara. _Huy que cara de mal café se le ha puesto…_

-Yo no he dicho nada- gruño mientras lentamente me pongo de pie, ya es bastante malo ser la única chica y la segunda más bajita (sorpresivamente Deidara mide menos que yo pero por muy poco) como para que encima tenga que estirar mí dolorido cuello para poder mirarles a la cara.

-Ni falta que ha hecho… hmm- apostilla Deidara parando de reír mientras toma aire, el muy imbécil tiene la cara completamente roja de tanto reír. _Mierda que esos dos anormales no paren de reírse sólo hace que la situación empeore._

-Bueno, dejémonos ya de idioteces, vosotros dos duchaos, pelear, discutir, lo que sea que tengáis que hacer pero en media hora nos vamos- informa Kakuzu saliendo por la puerta y arrastrando consigo a dos todavía rientes Deidara y Tobi.

-Ahora ¿puedo saber qué coño significaba tú cara de antes?- me increpa Hidan furioso nada mas cerrarse la puerta. _Mal rollo, mal rollo, no quiero estar ahora mismo con él, socorro…_

-Hombre es que reconoce que decir que te acababas de dormir…- intento disculparme mientras retrocedo quedando otra vez sentada en la cama ya que Hidan se ha dio acercando con una expresión realmente terrorífica.

-¿A qué puñetas te refieres?- me inquiere el ojivioleta con mortal frialdad y con una expresión un tanto desquiciada. _Me mata, de hoy no paso, seguro, sólo hay que verle la cara a este._

-L… llevo despierta varias horas porque no he podido dormir gracias a tus ronquidos- explico cerrando los ojos y esperando el golpe que seguro que viene, extrañamente este no llega. Con cautela abro los ojos y me encuentro cara a cara con Hidan que me mira inmóvil, como cincelado en piedra y sin pronunciar palabra.

-Yo… este…- intento enmendar mis palabras pero es que el tío de verdad que ronca muy fuerte y seguro que sus compañeros lo sabe y por eso se han reído. _Jooo, ahora me siento mal por él y todo._

-Ya veo- es su seca respuesta una vez que recupera la capacidad de hablar y sin decir nada coge la bata negra con nubes rojas y se mete en el baño para peinarse y después salir de la habitación.

Al cabo de diez minutos salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la planta baja, allí están esperando Kakuzu, Deidara y Tobi, de Hidan no hay rastro. Con calma me acerco al grupo de hombres que nos esperan a mí y a Hidan.

-¿Dónde está Hidan?- interroga Kakuzu en cuanto me acerco lo suficiente como para que él pueda hablar en voz baja.

-No lo sé, salió de la habitación antes que yo y no lo he visto- respondo de mala gana mirando por una ventana intentando olvidarme de que ahora mismo voy acompañada de asesinos. _Con lo bien que estaba yo en casita y ahora estoy aquí, rodeada de asesinos a los que parecen que les faltan unos cuantos hervores._

En ese momento una mujer, a la que reconozco como la recepcionista de la pasada noche, entra en el vestíbulo y nada más verme se acerca a nosotros con paso ligero y una ligera mueca-sonrisa en la cara.

-Desde luego, tienes mucha suerte. No muchos hermanos harían lo que el tuyo ha hecho- me dice la mujer dejándome con una cara de incomprensión total. _¿Y eso a que demonios ha venido?_

-¿A qué ha venido eso?... hmm- inquiere Deidara al aire ya que mí cara le debe haber dicho que yo no sé nada.

-Oh. Él acaba de vapulear a unos cuantos tipos, que ni siquiera eran clientes ya que habían venido anoche para acompañar a unos amigos, después de que hicieran unos comentarios nada decorosos sobre ella- responde la mujer mirándome con una sonrisa radiante para luego marcharse hacia su puesto de trabajo.

-¿Los habrá matado?... hmm- vuelve a inquirir _**la rubia**_ alzando una ceja incrédulo de la actitud de su colega. _Con la mala hostia que llevaba encima, pues igual si._

-Si esos tipos no eran clientes no es asunto nuestro- responde Kakuzu mientras que yo intento encajar las piezas del rompecabezas, Hidan es muy raro. Primero parece enfadado conmigo y ahora me defiende de algo que ni siquiera yo había oído.

-¿Nos vamos de una jodida vez o que?- pregunta Hidan llegando en ese preciso instante y consiguiendo que todos le miremos con preguntas en los ojos.

-Hidan es tan bueno, Tobi está muy orgulloso de él- declara Tobi rompiendo el silencio lanzando ese comentario tan raro. _No son normales, de verdad que no son normales._

-¿Y a este que le ha dado?- gruñe Hidan mientras unos tipos llegan a recepción y se encogen ligeramente al senito la mirada del ojivioleta sobre ellos.

-La recepcionista ya nos ha hablado de tú buena obra del día- comenta Kakuzu poniéndose en marcha y siendo seguido por nosotros. _Buena obra, buena obra, tampoco es que golpear a la gente se considere una buena obra._

-Ya veo, no ha sido ninguna buena obra. Si esos tipos querían decirle algo a Desirée que se lo hubieran dicho a la cara y no hubieran comentado a escondidas como ratas- explica Hidan caminando a mí lado mientras mira alrededor amenazadoramente haciendo que recuerde a Jorge, mí hermano mayor que se comporta exactamente igual.

-Claro… hmm- coincide Deidara sonriendo ya que él también ha identificado su comportamiento.

Al cabo de unas horas de interminables discusiones entre Tobi y Deidara, en las que descubro que Deidara tiene una boca en cada mano (asqueroso ¿verdad?) y que las peleas acaban en bombazos por parte de _**la rubia**_, Kakuzu decide parar un rato para descansar ya que según él estamos a punto de llegar a donde sea que vayamos.

-¿Desirée quiere jugar con Tobi?- me pregunta _**el enmascarado**_ dando saltitos a mí alrededor, saltitos que yo me limito a ignorar olímpicamente.

-Tobi, o te callas o te callo… hmm- gruñe Deidara de mala gana mientras mete la mano en una especie de bolso que lleva colgado de la cintura.

-Grrr… espero que sea la última vez que el líder nos manda hacer una misión con vosotros, sois un maldito incordio- se queja Hidan cerrando los ojos con cansancio y masajeándose las sienes mientras se sienta a mí lado.

-El mismo incordio que el idiota al que tengo que coser casi diariamente- comenta Kakuzu y creo distinguir una sonrisa por encima del pañuelo ese que usa. _¿Coser?, ¿es que acaso este es una especie de costurera?_

-¡Tú no te pongas de su parte, se supone que eres mí compañero!- grita Hidan enfadado y yo tengo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírme, por mucho que sean asesinos, sus peleas son realmente ridículas hasta rozar lo infantiloide.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que hoy estáis muy revoltosos ¿no?- inquiere una voz que no reconozco pero que hace que automáticamente me tense y me encoja a lado de Hidan que sonríe de medio lado pero no hace ningún comentario. _Más Akatsuki no por favor que creo que ya estoy servida de majaderías._

-Kisame, Itachi- es el frío recibimiento de Kakuzu sin dirigir su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. De entre los árboles aparecen dos hombres, uno de ellos es más bajo que el otro y tiene el pelo negro grisáceo y ojos rojos. El otro hombre, que hace que me estremezca, tiene la piel de color azul pálido, ojos blancos y pequeños, y en las mejillas tiene unas marcas que parecen branquias, además su pelo es azul y encrespado, por último se puede decir que es bastante alto. Como añadidura lleva una enorme espada envuelta en vendas. _No hay suerte, si que son Akatsuki y también van vestido con esas batas tan horribles, y el tipo azul me recuerda a un tiburón._

-Vaya ¿y quien es esta belleza?- interroga _**el pez**_ mirándome y haciendo que me estremezca y me junte un poco más a Hidan que me pasa un brazo por entre los hombros de manera protectora consiguiendo que todos los presentes le miren estupefactos.

-E… Ella es la chica que encontramos y que el líder ordenó llevarla a la guarida sin sufrir ningún daño… hmm- consigue articular Deidara tras superar el shock de ver a Hidan en actitud protectora conmigo, el único que no parece especialmente sorprendido es el chico de los ojos rojos.

-Ya veo, supongo que si vais a la cueva os acompañaremos ¿no Itachi?- interroga _**el pez**_ mirando a su compañero que únicamente asiente con la cabeza mientras se sienta en el suelo junto a los demás Akatsuki. _Mal rollo, el tío de la cara azul es peligroso y el otro parece el insociable que de pequeñito era el niño marginado al que todos pegaban._

Al cabo de media hora, Kakuzu guarda los papeles que estaba mirando y se pone en pie con lentitud.

-Oye Desirée ¿quieres jugar al veo veo con Tobi?- me inquiere _**el enmascarado**_ y debido a su tono de voz recuerdo a mis primos pequeños cuando nos chantajeaban a mis hermanos y a mí para jugar.

-Hmm… vale- respondo finalmente apiadada por su tono suplicante, así al menos me entretengo con algo.

-No, eso no, ahora nos torturará a todos para jugar… hmm- masculla Deidara con gesto apesadumbrado.

-Esa chica parece todo un personaje- oigo como comenta _**el pez**_ mirando en la dirección en donde Tobi y yo estamos jugando.

-Tiene valor- responde secamente Hidan todavía con actitud protectora.

-Así que es la chica que no se sabe de donde ha salido- oigo como comenta otra voz que la distingo como la del chico de los ojos rojos, Itachi creo que lo han llamado.

-Si- es la seca respuesta que me llega por parte de Kakuzu.

-Deidara sempai, ¿quiere jugar con Tobi y Desirée?- interroga Tobi acercándose al rubio y empezando al instante una pelea.

Al cabo de unas tres horas paramos delante de un desfiladero mirando una pared, en mí caso con cara de haba.

-Bien, ya hemos llegado… hmm- comenta Deidara mirando la pared con aburrimiento. _Sí, hemos llegado a una pared, muy bien, muy inteligente._

-Ya era hora de que llegarais- comenta una tétrica voz, con curiosidad miro a mí alrededor pero no hay nadie.

-No digas eso, han tenido un largo viaje y una compañía inesperada- dice otra voz respondiendo a la primera.

-Zetsu, retira el Jutsu- pide Itachi con tono aburrido._ ¡Ah!, que hay otro más en el club de las rarezas._

En ese momento y para mí aterrorizado asombro veo como del suelo sale una especie de planta gigante y feísima que al abrirse muestra en su interior a un tío que tiene la mitad del cuerpo pintada de blanco y la otra de negro. Cuando esa cosa sale del todo puedo observar que la planta únicamente le cubre la cabeza, o eso parece, y que se trata de una especie de planta carnívora pero sólo llego hasta ahí, mis conocimientos sobre plantas no son muy amplios que digamos.

-Así que esta es la chica- dice el tío de la planta con una extraña voz, entre robótica y metálica. Extrañamente no veo como mueve la boca y eso que le estoy mirando fijamente. _Después de esto acabo en un psiquiatra, haber, recopilemos. Al parecer en esta especie de secta hay: Un fanático religioso; Un tío enmascarado con claros déficits mentales; Un tío con bocas en las manos que lanza bombas y se peina como una tía; Otro que por lo que he oído está obsesionado tonel dinero; Uno al que le gusta ponerse lentillas rojas en ojos; Un pez parlante con una espada; Y una planta parlante que se pinta de dos colores el cuerpo. ¡¿Y LUEGO SOY YO LA QUE TIENE DEMASIADA IMAGINACIÓN?!_

-Parece que se ha quedado sin palabras- dice otra vez el mismo tío pero esta vez si que veo como mueve la boca, al menos la parte pintada de blanco, y esta vez la voz es más humana aunque en este momento tenga cierto matiz de diversión.

-Si, si, si, muy interesante. Ahora retira el Jutsu, Zetsu- replica Hidan interrumpiendo el monólogo de la planta parlante.

-Muy bien, el líder os espera a ti y a Kakuzu junto con la chica- dice la voz metálica al tiempo que la pared del desfiladero desaparece dejando a la vista una especie de pasillo oscuro, tétrico y con toda seguridad húmedo. _¡Ah! Que tienen un líder, este debe de ser el Mago de Oz o algo por el estilo pero en versión pesadilla._

Después de entrar, Hidan y Kakuzu me guían por interminables pasillos, todos mal iluminados, hasta que llegamos a una gran puerta que da a una enorme estancia redonda y todavía más oscura que los pasillos.

-Ya habéis llegado, y supongo que esta es nuestra invitada- dice una voz entre las sombras y entre la penumbra puedo distinguir la silueta de un hombre que al parecer tiene el pelote punta y los ojos tienen varios círculos concéntricos alrededor del iris. _Bueno, al menos no se le ve, menos sustos para mí._

-Sí, es ella- responde Kakuzu a la sombra y con asombro puedo notar que el tono normalmente despectivo y aburrido del ojiverde, se ha transformado en respeto.

-Y dima, niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?- me interroga la voz dirigiendo sus extraños ojos hacia mí.

-Desirée Liarte- articulo tragándome la furiosa respuesta que tenía desencadenada por llamarme niña. _¿Niña?, tengo diecisiete años, como mínimo soy una adolescente._

-Bien Desirée, hasta que sepamos de donde vienes, como has llegado y si supones una amenaza para nuestros planes, te quedarás aquí con nosotros. Kakuzu, creo que tú sabes un poco más sobre esto, así que te quedas aquí, tenemos que hablar. Hidan, tú lleva a nuestra invitada a una de las habitaciones libres, seguramente estará cansada- dice la voz con autoridad apartando su mirada de mí y dirigiéndola hacia Kakuzu.

-No me gusta que me den órdenes, vamos Desirée- gruñe Hidan mientras me agarra de la manga de mí camiseta y me arrastra fuera de allí. _A mí no me gusta estar aquí y no me quejo… aunque para lo que me iba a servir._

-Vaya si es el inmortal con complejo de hermano mayor y la mocosa- saluda mordazmente _**el pez**_ apareciendo por uno de los pasillos y haciendo que automáticamente me acerque un poco más a Hidan ya que ese tipo da muy mala espina. _No, este no, que lo devuelvan a la pecera o a la tienda de mascotas de donde salió._

-Cállate imbécil- bufa Hidan molesto mientras dirige su mano hacia la guadaña.

-No debéis pelear, todos somos aliados- dice la voz metálica y para mí espanto aparece el tipo que está metido en una planta, como consecuencia me escondo detrás de Hidan. _Nooo, que se vaya pronto, da miedo, todos aquí dan miedo, no son siquiera medio normales._

-Además, la estáis asustando a ella y eso no es lo que queremos, al menos de momento- dice la voz normal mientras _**la planta **_se acerca. _Yo diría que asustando es quedarse corto._

-Iros al infierno bastardos- gruñe Hidan volviendo a agarrarme por la camiseta y arrastrándome de nuevo.

-Vaya, se está poniendo fraternal con la mocosa y enci…- comienza a molestar otra vez _**el pez **_con una sonrisa inquietante en la boca.

-Kisame, ya basta, tenemos una nueva misión- dice la voz de Itachi apareciendo de la nada y caminado hacia lo que debe ser la salida llevándose con él al pececito.

-Enséñale su habitación, parece estar necesitada de descanso- dice la voz metálica proveniente de **_la planta_**.

-O a punto de sufrir un colapso- agrega la voz normal con diversión. _Estoy rodeada de locos, es oficial, estoy perdida, después de estoma mente nunca volverá a ser normal._

-Si, como sea, adiós- se despide Hidan llevándome lejos de la planta parlante, cosa a lo que no pongo ninguna objeción.


	4. Siempre Tiro al Blanco

**Sip, aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo para que os podais reir un poco. El título de este capítulo está inspirado en una de las canciones de _La Princesa Cisne_ (la priemra película), se me ocurrió utilizarlo después de que mis primos me la hicieran tragar tres veces seguidas (tienen la varicela y para evitar que se rasquen hay que envobarlos con películas)**

**Nota aclaratoria: La razón por la que este fic es un Dei/Hidan es sencilla, son los dos Akatsuki que más me gustan (hay que reconocer que me gusta más Hidan) y por tanto serán los que seguramente más aparezcan.**

bla, bla, bla- diálogo

_bla, bla, bla; _pensamiento

_**algo**_; motes/apodos

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, diercciones de psiquiátricos...**

**Siempre Tiro al Blanco**

Seis semanas, seis horribles semanas llevo en compañía de Akatsuki ¿o sería más correcto decir que ellos llevan en mí compañía? Vale lo sé no tiene mucha importancia pero cuando estás tirada en la cama sin nada que hacer, infinidad de tonterías acechan tú mente. La razón por la que estoy tirada en la cama sin poder moverme es sencilla, el líder ha decidido que me tienen que entrenar como ninja y sus "queridísimos" subordinados han aprovechado la ocasión para practicar tiro al blanco, ni que decir tiene que el blanco soy yo.

-Desirée, ¿estás bien?- me interroga la voz de Hidan desde el otro lado de la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos. No penséis mal, no es que se preocupe por si estoy viva o muerta, lo que pasa es que el líder le ha asignado la misión de ser mí niñero e impedir que el resto de cabestros de la Organización me maten, aun así es quien mejor me cae junto con Itachi y Deidara, quizás porque paso más tiempo con ellos. Aunque debo de reconocer que el Jashinista tiene un instinto de hermano mayor que no lo reconoce ni él y es por lo que Kisame le gasta continuas bromas. _Estoy dando saltos de alegría, ¿no lo ves?_

-Estoy viva, que ya es algo- gruño como respuesta mientras abro los ojos al tiempo que la puerta se abre y el ojivioleta entra con paso pausado.

-Por tú aspecto diría que te ha tocado entrenar con Deidara- comenta Hidan sentándose a mí lado. _Que listo es…_

-Muy agudo. Una pregunta, ¿nunca se os ha ocurrido quitarle esos malditos bolsos de arcilla?- resoplo volviendo a cerrar los ojos para no ver la sonrisa de Hidan que amenaza con convertirse en una carcajada.

-A lo mejor preferirías enfrentarte a los genjutsus de Itachi- sugiere Hidan conteniendo la risa a duras penas ante mí cara. Pues sí, todavía recuerdo lo mal que me fue la primera vez que Itachi me atrapó en una de sus ilusiones y con eso aprendí una valiosa lección, lo que lleva en los ojos no son lentillas precisamente. _No me lo recuerdes, me duele el cuerpo sólo de recordarlo._

-Se supone que me tienes que animar no intentar que me suicide- murmuro un tanto abatida mientras me incorporo ligeramente.

-No es culpa nuestra que seas tan tozuda y tan negada para los deportes- se defiende Hidan riendo ya sin intentar disimularlo.

-Os dije que soy la enemiga declarada del deporte y que en mí mundo no habían conseguido hacerme correr, ¿por qué tenía que ser diferente aquí?- inquiero mientras me pongo de pie y me siento en la silla que está delante de una pequeña mesa. _Yo avisé y quien avisa no es traidor._

-Hmm… supongo pero debo decir en tú defensa que nadie que yo haya conocido había conseguido que Itachi pusiera esa cara cuando te negaste a seguir sus órdenes- comenta Hidan sin abandonar su habitual tono de burla.

-Reconozco que es la primera vez que alguien me fuerza a tener que atarla a mí muñeca para que corra al menos durante cinco escasos minutos, que es lo que tardo en deshacerse de la atadura y volver a hacer lo que le dio la gana- dice una voz desde la entrada, cuando Hidan y yo nos giramos nos encontramos con los serios ojos del Uchiha. _Psicópata del trabajo duro._

-No te quejes, eres la primera persona que consigue que corra- protesto mientras cuzo los brazos intentando ignorar el dolor que siento, que te tiren bombas para que las esquives no es divertido os lo aseguro. _Nota mental: Esconder los bolsos de arcillad e Deidara._

-Como sea, dentro de una hora tienes que estar abajo, vamos a seguir practicando tú resistencia- se despide el moreno mientras sale de la habitación con paso pausado.

-Jajajaja, tendrías que ver tú cara en estos momentos- se burla Hidan de mí mientras sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. _Por que a mí, no he hecho nunca nada tan horrible como para merecer este tipo de castigo._

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, acabo de estar esquivando las dichosas bombas de Deidara ¿y ahora tengo que esquivar a Itachi?- gimoteo mientras entro en la ducha para lavarme un poco antes del siguiente suplicio.

Una hora más tarde y para mí gran descontento me encuentro en un descampado y delante de mí se encuentra tranquilamente el usuario de la barrera de sangre Sharingan.

-Quiero que intentes esquivar todos mis ataques y técnicas- me ordena Itachi con voz monótona, aunque no puedo estar muy segura de su expresión ya que estoy mirando al suelo para no caer en sus técnicas oculares. _Claro como es tan sencillo esquivarlas mirando al suelo… por que encima si le miro a los ojos me mete en una ilusión._

-Lo mismo de siempre- gruño bajito para que no me escuche.

-Sí, lo mismo de siempre, con la diferencia de que ahora ya tienes más experiencia- coincide Itachi dejándome claro que tiene un oído muy fino. Y eso de que tengo más experiencia es mentira, nunca se me ha dado bien el deporte ni la lucha, lo único en lo que estoy mejorando es en huir.

-Empecemos- dice el moreno con su habitual seriedad. _Sí, empecemos, así terminaremos antes y podré encerrarme en mí habitación._

-Pues que bien- murmuro apesadumbrada mientras me preparo para recibir la paliza de mí existencia, o mejor dicho una de las palizas de mí existencia.

-Katon Gökakyü no jutsu- dice Itachi haciendo sellos con las manos, al instante de su boca sale un enorme aliento de fuego que al avanzar va creciendo y expandiéndose hasta tomar la forma de una gran bola de fuego que arrasa todo lo que se encuentra en su camino, por suerte me consigo apartar a tiempo o sino ahora estaría hecha a la brasa pero lo que no consigo esquivar el patada que me arrea el moreno por la espalda. _Ahh, quema, si eso me da me convierto en adolescente a la parrilla._

-No debes perder de vista a tú enemigo, en las peleas ninja un fallo como ese te puede costar tú vida o las de tus compañeros de equipo, siempre debes estar alerta- es lo único que me dice mientras me levanto del suelo apoyándome en el árbol que amablemente ha parado mí avance volador, en otras palabras que me he estampado contra un árbol. _Arbolito que bueno eres que has parado mí vuelo, Itachi que cabrón eres._

-No es por nada pero te recuerdo que yo no tengo ni idea de lucha, así que esos consejos me suenan a chino- me quejo volviendo a enfrentarme al moreno sin mirarle a los ojos ni a las manos, sí, también he aprendido que puede hacer genjutsus con un solo dedo.

-Katon Hösenka no jutsu- es la réplica de Itachi mientras me lanza varias bolas de fuego por la boca, estas son más pequeñas y por tanto más difíciles de esquivar, por suerte el arbolito que hay detrás de mí me protege de unos cuantos y los ostros los consigo esquivar corriendo, la verdad nunca llegue a imaginar que podría correr tan rápido. Supongo que ahora me comprenderéis cuando digo que estos tíos practican conmigo el tiro al blanco. _Mierda que eso me da, mierda que eso me da… Uff, eso no me ha dado._

-Lo has conseguido esquivar- comenta Itachi en tono neutral, si lo sé, este tío necesitaría clases de emotividad. No puedo divagar mucho sobre este hecho ya que al instante comienza lanzarme kunais y shurikens con sellos explosivos, y otros sin sellos, y os aseguro que aunque parece fácil no es nada fácil esquivarlos. De hecho unos cuantos kunais sin sellos me consiguen dar, dos de ellos se me clavan en la pierna y otro en el brazo, tragándome el dolor no grito pero me muerdo los labios y me quito el kunai, todavía intento averiguar como hacen estos tíos para no inmutarse tan apenas cuando les alcanza a ellos en una pelea. _Duele, duele, duele y mucho, que se lance los kunais a los ojos o a los huevos a ver si le gusta._

-¡Que no soy una puta diana para que practiquéis el tiro al blanco!- gruño enfadada mientras me pongo de pie de mala gana y miro al moreno a la cara, ya me da igual caer en alguno de sus genjutsus oculares, lo único que quiero es volver a mí mundo.

-Deja de gritar y no te quejes tanto, esto sólo es entrenamiento, el día de tú primera misión no van a tener contemplaciones contigo- me replica fríamente Itachi y juro ante toda divinidad existente que si hubiera tenido un cubo de agua fría al lado se lo hubiera lanzado.

-¿Primera misión?, tú estás de broma ¿verdad?, ¿cómo diablos voy a ir yo de misión si ni siquiera soy ninja?- interrogo de mala gana poniéndome en guardia en respuesta a la posición del psicópata de ojos rojos. _Me parece que he escuchado mal, ¿ha dicho primera misión?_

-A ti no te conocen en las Villas, por tanto no te tomarán como una enemiga a la hora de entrar y tendrás más facilidad a la hora de completar misiones- me explica él impasible mientras vuelve a hacer sellos con las manos.

-Yo no pienso hacer esas misiones, no estoy tan chiflada como para ir atacando a la gente- grito, al instante tengo que volver a correr ya que relanza otra bola de fuego que si me coge me achicharra. _Pobrecillos que chiflados están si creen que voy a hacer alguna misión._

-Lo harás- rebata Itachi mientras me da una patada en la espalda y otra vez me manda volando por el aire.

-Ugh

-La vida no es siempre de color blanco o negro, debes aprender a distinguir los grises… levántate, volvemos a la base- dice Itachi dándome la espalda y comenzando a caminar, con más agilidad de la esperada después de que te den una paliza me levanto y le sigo.

-Burro- murmuro por lo bajo y por la mirada que me lanza Itachi debo intuir que lo ha oído. _Upss, creo que me ha oído._

Cuando volvemos a la base me dirijo a mí habitación para ducharme, cambiarme de ropa y curarme el brazo y la pierna, ahora sí que agradezco que Kakuzu me obligara a aprender algo de medicina auxiliar. Después de terminar de curarme me tiro como un saco de patatas encima de la cama y espero a despertarme en mí cama de siempre junto con mis padres y mis tres impertinentes hermanos mayores.

-¿Otra vez ahí tirada?- se burla la voz de Hidan que suena muy cerca de mí. _¿No puedo estar sola ni cinco minutos?_

-Cállate, tú no sabes que es tener al psicópata de ojos rojos lanzándote llamaradas como si fuera un dragón- resoplo abatida sin levantar la cabeza, súbitamente siento un nuevo peso sobre la cama y deduzco que Hidan se ha debido sentar en uno de los bordes de la cama.

-Te comportas como una niña malcriada, si crees que somos duros contigo es porque no sabes absolutamente nada, te aseguro que si cualquiera de nosotros fuera en serio a por ti estarías muerta- me reprende Hidan endureciendo la voz. _Es la primera vez que le oigo tan serio._

-Lo que tú digas pero no es muy normal que si no sé absolutamente nada de evasión y ataque, me empecéis a lanzar bombas, kunais con explosivos, llamaradas o que me intentéis maldecir- gruño molesta por el sermón del sectista este.

-Más bien que intentar querrás decir que conseguí maldecirte- se vuelve a burlar Hidan de mí. _Sip, quien iba a decir que con una gota de sangre se podría hacer tanto daño._

-Como sea

-Vosotros dos dejad de hablar sobre estupideces. Chica, vienes conmigo, te tocan clases teóricas- dice una voz para mí desgracia muy conocida, con pesadez levanto la cabeza y mis peores pesadillas se confirman, Kakuzu está apoyado en el marco de la puerta esperando. _El que faltaba, esto ya es una pesadilla muy mala, vale lo de las bombas, vale que me maldigan, vale que me intenten achicharrar pero que me hagan entrenar con este es ya un suplicio, encima tiene pintas de no tener paciencia… un momento ha dicho ¿clases teóricas?, ¿no me va a atacar?_

-¿Clases teóricas?- interrogo después de cinco minutos de silencio en los que he estado intentando asimilar las palabras del esperpento ese que da grima.

-Estúpida, tengo que enseñarte a canalizar tú chakra, vamos, muévete, te espero en la sala que hay en el tercer pasillo de la izquierda la tercera puerta a la derecha- bufa el ojiverde con su habitual tono de voz mientras se marcha de la habitación dejándome con cara de no entender. _Ah, pues que bien, yo aquí me entero de todo._

-¿Siempre es así de desaboría?- inquiero mirando a Hidan que suspira resignado.

-No te quejes, a ti solo te mira mal, a mí ya me ha intentado asesinar varias veces, como si él pudiera asesinarme- suspira el ojivioleta mientras se levanta y sale también de la habitación.

En diez minutos estoy en la susodicha sala intentando aparentar tranquilidad delante de un tío que me pone muy nerviosa, encima parece que nunca parpadea y eso no es normal, vale que por aquí la gente normal no abunda pero aun así.

-Empecemos por lo básico, el chakra es un tipo de energía interna para realizar una serie de ataques o movimientos. Todas las técnicas posibles surgen de la unión de dos tipos de energía, una proveniente del cuerpo llamada shintai enerugï y la otra de la mente llamada seishin enerugï, a esta unión se le llama chakra y al proceso de unión se le denomina moldear el chakra- me explica Kakuzu mientras pone delante de mí un enorme libro que no sé porque intuyo que me va a tocar estudiarlo. _Es más gordo que el libro de historia, filosofía y biología juntos._

-¿Y como voy a aprender a utilizarlo?- interrogo mientras me empiezo a temer lo peor, es decir acabar siendo otra vez una diana andante.

-Con practica, ahora no me interrumpas- me responde de mala gana Kakuzu mientras sigue completamente inmóvil delante de mí. _Lo dicho, hombre de poca paciencia._

-Hmm

-El chakra al ser la energía espiritual del ninja, debe usarse en condiciones de calma, en las que no se este excitado, exaltado o con otra emoción que podría afectar la mente y el espíritu del usuario. Debido a que el moldeo de chakra es utilizado siempre en el combate, un ninja debe estar calmado en el mismo. Las diferentes formas de moldear el chakra dan origen a las distintas técnicas ninjas. Para el moldeo de chakra generalmente se utiliza el sello hitsuji o una versión de este- continúa explicando Kakuzu y sin poder evitarlo siento como el sopor se apodera de mí, esto es como interminable clase de historia, la única diferenta es que estos maestros son capaces de matarme. _Joder las clases son soporíferas, espero no dormirme o es capaz de despertarme con un puñetazo._

Cuando finalmente me liberan de esa insoportable pero interesante clase decido ir a dar un paseo. Al menos estos tipos son medianamente civilizados y no me obligan a estar encerrada todo el rato, sino que me dejan dar paseos por los alrededores de la guarida, aunque eso sí me obligan a ir siempre armada con lo que ellos dicen que es el equipo básico de un ninja. Como si supiera usarlo.

Después de estar andando durante un cuarto de hora me siento en una roca y me pongo a mirar el paisaje, la verdad es que debo de admitir que es muy hermoso. Súbitamente noto que algo no está del todo bien, con ligereza me pongo en pie y me aparto mientras lanzo instintivamente un shuriken en la dirección de donde proviene mi inquietud para mí enorme sorpresa le acierto de lleno en un pájaro de arcilla, un pájaro de arcilla que conozco muy bien, es una de la creaciones del loco de _**la rubia**_. Por supuesto no me da tiempo a asombrarme mucho ya que inmediatamente otro de esos pájaros se acerca a mí y lo tengo que esquivar. _Socorro, que ahora no estoy de entrenamiento._

-Deidara, ya basta- grito enfadada mientras miro a mí alrededor.

-Oh, venga no te enfades, si los has esquivado muy bien… hmm- responde _**la rubia**_ apareciendo delante de mí en una voluta de humo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

-¿Puedo saber a qué ha venido eso?- interrogo molesta señalando al punto en donde han explotado los pajarracos esos. _Loco, majadero, afeminado, bruto, desconsiderado…_

-Quería ver hasta que punto has mejorado. Tengo que reconocer que estoy sorprendido, siendo una novata no te debería resultar muy fácil esquivar mis creaciones… hmm- responde el ojiazul sin perder la sonrisa

-Tengo práctica, en caso de que no lo recuerdes me bombardeas con ellas diariamente. Todavía no sé como puedes considerar eso como arte, duele- me quejo con abatimiento mientras me vuelvo a sentar.

-El arte siempre duele, por eso es hermoso… hmm- replica Deidara sentándose a mí lado con suma elegancia.

-No estoy de acuerdo pero no me apetece discutir ahora-gruño de mala gana. _Prefiero las sombras chinescas, al menos son inofensivas._

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con Kakuzu?- interroga la voz de Itachi apareciendo al lado nuestro y mirándonos aburrido.

-Soporífera e interesante- respondo siendo sincera ya que no sé como lo hacen pero siempre distinguen la verdad de la mentira. _Dejadme sola._

-Ya veo, bueno yo me vuelvo a la guarida, mañana tengo que salir en una misión con Tobi… hmm- se despide Deidara mientras se monta en una de sus creaciones y desaparece.

-Yo también me vuelo- asiente Itachi desapareciendo, comienzo a creer que todos son una especie de niñeras. _Otra vez sola, al menos eso me da la posibilidad de practicar mí juego favorito. Escuchar el silencio._

-Va a oscurecer pronto, no deberías quedarte fuera- dice una voz metálica y robótica para mí desgracia también conocida y que hace que me den escalofríos.

-Ya lo sé, Zetsu- asiento intentando reprimir los escalofríos que ese tío me produce. _Al menos este no me intenta asustar, es sólo que no lo puede evitar._

-Pronto te unirás definitivamente a Akatsuki, en cuanto recuperemos el anillo de Küchin (El Vacío)- dice la mitad blanca de _**la planta**_, sé que ha hablado esa mitad ya que el tono de voz se asemeja más a la de las personas normales, no como su mitad negra que es la que tiene la voz robótica, sí, he aprendido un poco sobre estos tíos.

-Que bien (Sarcasmo)

-No utilices ese tono, ahora volvamos- me insta la parte negra mientras termina de salir de la tierra y me espera para volver a la guarida, a veces pienso que tienen miedo de que me escape. _No utilices ese tono pero vas a tener que matar personas... grrr, creoq ue tengo derecho a usar el tono de voz que me de la real gana._

Con pesadez me pongo de pie y sigo a Zetsu. Hay que reconocerlo de todos los tíos raros, este es el más normal y eso no dice mucho a favor de los otros. Lo sé es raro pero es cierto, ni siquiera Hidan o Itachi son normales.


	5. La Buena, El Tonto y El Feo

**Aquí está el quinto cápítulo de esta historieta, espero que os guste. Para el título de este capi me he isnpirado (creo que demasiado) en el título de la película dirigida por Sergio Leone llamada _El Bueno, El Malo y El Feo._**

**También quiero agregar mis disculpas a Fanfiction ya que tal y como Sophi me ha dicho en su review, me he olvidado poner lso derecho dde autor, de modoq ue a partir de ahora lo pondré auqneu no aparecerá en los capis anteriores porque no se como ponerlo sin tener que quitar el capítulo entero.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a , únicamente es mía el personaje de Desirée.**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

_bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, diercciones de psiquiátricos...**

**La Buena, El Tonto y El Feo**

Once, once meses llevo en este extraño mundo junto a Akatsuki, casi un año. Casi un año en el que no he visto a mis padres, a mis primos y a mis tres hermanos mayores, lo gemelos Rubén y Carlos y al mayor de todos, Jorge. Quien me iba a decir a mí que los iba a echar tanto de menos. Dentro de poco por otra parte tendré que salir en mí primera "misión" junto a Hidan y Kakuzu u algún otro, ya que el líder de estos majaderos considera que ya he madurado lo suficiente pero digo yo que para la primera vez podría mandarme con personas menos agresivas y busca problemas. Y sí, ya me he hecho a la idea de tener que hacer este tipo de misiones, debo decir que Kakuzu es muy convincente en sus argumentos, o lo haces o te mato. Lo bueno es que ya me he acostumbrado a hablar con todos ellos y ahora _**el pez **_y_** la planta**_ ya no me dan tanto miedo, que no quiere decir que no me lo den. Otra cosa buena es que he mejorado en los entrenamientos y ya no me siento tanto como si fuese una diana andante.

-Niña, baja de tú nube azul y atiende, esto es importante ahora que ya sabes dominar tú chakra a la perfección- gruñe Kakuzu mirándome con los ojos entornados como hace cada vez que está molesto. Para que no haya dudas, el que haya mejorado tan "pronto" no es porque yo sea especialmente talentosa que no lo soy, sino porque mis "maestros" han hecho que desarrolle un gran sentido de la supervivencia, es decir o aprendes rápido o mueres. Con eso quiero decir que cuando tienes a un tío asfixiándote y cada vez que haces mal el jutsu te va asfixiando más, os aseguro que os aprendéis la técnica echando hostias. _Petardo, si yo ni siquiera quiero estar aquí._

-Siii- contesto aburrida mientras pongo atención en lo que sea que está diciendo el autonombrado tesorero de Akatsuki. _Venga que termine rápido de hablar, a ver si me da tiempo de despejarme con un paseo o algo antes de que a Kisame se le ocurra entrenar a mí costa._

-Zetsu vendrá en una semana con el anillo de Küchin, en cuanto el regrese tú serás parte de Akatsuki- me informa el ojiverde sin ningún tono en particular en su voz. _¿Era sólo eso?, si me llevan diciendo lo mismo desde hace dos meses._

-Pregunta, ¿no había que pasar alguna especie de prueba para ingresar en Akatsuki?- inquiero intentando no pensar en formar parte de este grupo de locos, más que nada porque yo no quiero ser una loca.

-No en tú caso. Tú has sido entrenada especialmente por Akatsuki para formar parte de Akatsuki, cualquier prueba a la que puedas ser sometida es innecesaria, si resultas ser una inútil morirás en alguna misión y listo- replica la copia barata de Frankenstein. _En otras palabras, vas a hacer lo que te ordenemos sí o sí. _

-Que bien (sarcasmo)

-Quejica- bufa Hidan abriendo un ojo aburrido y poniendo los pies sobre el suelo, ya que hasta ahora ha estado cómodamente repantigado sobre una silla con los pies encima de una mesa. _Idiota canoso obsesionado con una secta que no vale ni dos duros._

-Llorón

-Loca

-Psicópata

-Majadera

-Sectista

-Pagana

-¡Callaos los dos de una vez!- grita Kakuzu harto de la discusión interpretada por Hidan y una servidora. Aunque Hidan y yo dejamos de discutir verbalmente, no dejamos de mandarnos miradas desafiantes, pues sí somos como hermanos a la hora de pelear y eso nos ha valido que ahora todos en esta organización de psicópatas nos llamen los dos hermanos. _¡Huy! Creo que esta vez se está cabreando de verdad._

-Oye, oye, Kakuzu. No me gusta que me grites- protesta Hidan mirando de reojo al ojiverde que pasea su mirada, con gesto amenazador, de Hidan a mí y de mí a Hidan. _Que no empiecen a pelear, que no empiecen a pelear…_

-No me importa, vosotros dos os comportáis como un par de críos inmaduros- replica fríamente Kakuzu mientras suspira pesadamente como si estuviera intentando calmarse.

-Vale, calma. Y bien Kakuzu, ¿para que diablos me dices lo del anillo?, sabes que no me interesa- interrogo cambiando de tema mientras ruedo los ojos cansada, entrenar durante cuatro horas seguidas y sin descanso agota a cualquiera, sobre todo cuando no dejan de tirarte bombas.

-Porque en cuanto tomes posesión del anillo tendrás tú primera misión junto con Hidan y conmigo- me anuncia el obseso del dinero con de perversa diversión mientras me mira intensamente. _¡¿Cómo?!. Porque me odian si me he portado bien y todo no merezco esto._

-Ahh… que bien ¿no?... ¿y en qué va a consistir?- pregunto con una ceja alzada, cara de circunstancias y ya sin ninguna gana de bromear en el cuerpo. _Finjamos calma, a ver si consigo algo de información sobre esto._

-No pongas ese tono. Tenemos que averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre la Villa Oculta de las Nubes en el país del Rayo, habilidades, técnicas, capacidad de los ninjas…- explica Kakuzu con calma mientras saca un fajo de hojas de uno de los bolsillos de su capa.

-Kakuzu, no jodas. No fastidies que a parte de la misión vamos a tener que realizar uno de tus trabajos- gruñe Hidan mirando molesto las hojas, hojas que nunca he visto hasta ahora. _¿Trabajos?, ¿qué clase de trabajo realiza este?_

-No, esta vez no- es la seca respuesta de Kakuzu que se pone a hojear las hojas con tranquilidad mientras que Hidan lo mira con la ceja alzada y con desconfianza.

-Ya bueno, si ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir, ¿eso quiere decir que ya me puedo ir a duchar?- intervengo con ganas de salir de la habitación de Kakuzu, que es donde hemos estado hablando ya que es la única que tiene una mesa más o menos grande y sillas. _Sal de aquí antes de que empiece a correr la sangre._

-Sí, ya te puedes ir pero recuerda seguir entrenando- se despide Kakuzu volviendo a centrar su atención en las hojas que tiene en las manos. _Para decirme eso mejor te quedas callado, cabrón._

-Yo también me largo, estar aquí apesta- decide Hidan levantándose y saliendo delante de mí.

Una vez fuera de la habitación de la costurera de la Organización, esto lo descubrí después de presenciar como terminaban las discusiones entre Hidan y Kakuzu, me dirijo a mí habitación para poder relajarme un poco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una semana y media más tarde me encuentro embutida en una de esas batas para el pijama que llevan todos los miembros de Akatsuki. A mí lado se encuentran Hidan con su enorme corta césped, guadaña, y Kakuzu con su habitual semblante inexpresivo y con una enorme mochila a la espalda. Cosa que no tiene sentido ya que a Hidan y a mí nos dijo que no preparáramos nada ya que no iba a ser necesario.

-Muy bien, escuchad vosotros dos, como no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos tomará completar la misión nos instalaremos en una de las casas de la Villa y nos haremos pasar por una familia normal. Vosotros dos os tendréis que hacer pasar por hermanos cosa que no creo que os cueste mucho- nos dice Kakuzu mientras va caminando un poco por delante de Hidan y de mí.

-Y tú, ¿quién vas a ser?- interrogo con curiosidad. _Este no pega ni con cola en el prototipo de familia normal._

-¿No lo ves?, él hará el papel de mascota fea- interviene Hidan provocando que tanto yo como él estallemos en carcajadas.

-Idiotas, comportaos u os asesinaré. Yo tendré que hacer el papel de padre- nos amenaza Kakuzu comenzando a hacer los sellos de su armadura (esa que hace que se le ponga la piel negra y que adquiera mucha fuerza) y mirándonos amenazadoramente. Desgraciadamente, su última noticia de que iba a hacer de padre consigue que Hidan y yo volvamos a reírnos con más fuerza todavía. _Va a tener que hacer de adulto responsable de dos que se tienen que hacer pasar por hermanos, si no nos mata saldrá de la misión con alguna secuela psicológica._

-Callaos los dos- nos increpa Kakuzu lanzando un puñetazo en nuestra dirección, puñetazo que Hidan consigue para con su guadaña devolviéndole una mirada desafiante a Kakuzu.

-Ja, sabía que lo intentarías, eres tan fácil de predecir- se burla Hidan mientras que yo miro como discuten, sobre todo viendo las nuevas expresiones amenazadoras nunca antes vistas en la cara del tesorero de la Organización salida del psiquiátrico. _Menos mal que los reflejos de Hidan son bastante buenos, sino ahora seríamos puré_

-Venga, parad. Kakuzu no te enfades, sólo ha sido una broma- intervengo después de quince minutos de discusión y pelea entre los dos hombres, pelea que parece no tener un final cercano.

Finalmente nos volvemos a poner en camino, no antes de que Kakuzu le haya vuelto a coser a Hidan la cabeza en su lugar correcto por supuesto entre insultos del Jashinista. Al cabo de tres horas de interminable caminata en la que me he entretenido hablando con Hidan, decido que ya es hora de hacerle la pregunta más importante para mí a Kakuzu.

-Oye, oye, Kakuzu, ¿cuánto vamos a tardar en llegar a la Villa Oculta de las Nubes?- interrogo con curiosidad.

-Desde nuestra actual posición no debería llevarnos más de dos días- me responde secamente Kakuzu. _Sigue de mala hostia. No me agrada tener que caminar sólo con estos dos durante dos días._

-No sé que es peor si tener que estar caminando con Kakuzu durante dos días o saber que cuando lleguemos se va a tener que hacer pasar por nuestro padre- me murmura Hidan en el oído mientras contiene un escalofrío. _Lo peor es que estoy de acuerdo contigo._

-Lo peor es tener que seguir todas sus ordenes teniendo como única contestación posible "Si, padre"- es mí turno de gruñir. _Al menos Hidan tampoco está conforme con esto._

-No seáis quejicas, os puedo oír perfectamente- interviene el ojiverde mirándonos mal, muy mal.

-¿Y quien ha dicho que nosotros no queríamos que nos escuchases?- comienza a molestar nuevamente Hidan con una sonrisa socarrona en la boca mientras se lleva con disimulo la mano al mango de la guadaña. _Si es son como dos niños pequeños pelando… mejor se quita lo del "como", son dos niños pequeños peleando._

-No empecéis a discutir otra vez- murmuro mientras miro a los dos hombres que parecen dispuestos a volver a intentar matarse.

-Tú no te metas en esto- gruñe Hidan cogiendo el corta césped.

-Ella tiene razón, no podemos perder tiempo- Accede Kakuzu a regañadientes. Me parece que quería volver a cortarle la cabeza a Hidan. _Me pregunto por qué si odia a Hidan tanto no le cose mal, Hidan no podría hacer nada, sólo esperara a que a Kakuzu le dé por coserle bien._

-¿Qué?, ¿no me vas a intentar atacar?, ¿te estás ablandando?- inquiere entre burlón y sorprendido Hidan. _¿Este nunca a prende o qué?_

-Definitivamente este es masoquista- gruño bajito para que no me oiga.

-Y tú demasiado inocente, demasiado buena. No pegas mucho en Akatsuki- me rebate Hidan enfundando su guadaña y volviendo a caminar. _Lo que faltaba, en este equipo estamos La buena o sea yo, El Tonto o sea el masoquista Jashinista de Hidan y El Feo es decir Kakuzu que ni con una operación de cirugía estética es posible volverle guapo o en su defecto medianamente decente._

-Déjame en paz- digo molesta y comenzando a ignorarle.

-Callaos los dos- nos gruñe Kakuzu con molestia.

-Esto… Kakuzu, si tenemos que ir de infiltración, ¿no crees que con estos albornoces nos recocerán fácilmente?- inquiero mirando la nuca del tipo feo este. _Esa es otra, con estos pijamas los deben reconocer a kilómetros._

-Antes de llegar a la Villa, nos cambiaremos de ropa en unos baños que hay cerca- es su seca respuesta y por la cara de asco que pone Hidan me imagino que esos baños no deben de estar muy limpios.

-Esto apesta- bufa Hidan refiriéndose a la misión o más concretamente a la parte de cambiarse de ropa en unos baños.

-Deja de ser llorón- le corta Kakuzu con voz afectada, como si estuviera sonriendo o divirtiéndose con la molestia de su compañero de equipo. _Menuda misión me espera…_


	6. Misión Imposible

**Aquí está el sexto cápítulo de esta historieta, espero que os guste. Para el título de este capi me he isnpirado (creo que demasiado) en el título de la película llamada _Misión Imposible._**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a , únicamente es mía el personaje de Desirée.**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

_bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

**Notas aclaratorias: Ikidoori quiere decir Ira; Kyouki quiere decir Locura; Umi quiere decir Mar. Por otro lado Pacchi no Gijutsu quiere decir literalmente técnica del pegado (yo quería que fuera técnica de soldación pero no pudo ser). Otra cosa,lo de Umi, tiene que ver con que aunque el Mar esté en calma, siempre hay corrientes submarinas que pueden hacerlo muy peligroso.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, diercciones de psiquiátricos...**

**Misión Imposible **

Muy bien recapitulemos. Voy a estar metida en una casa junto con dos psicópatas en potencia y ha quedado demostrado que la única relación que ha debido tener Kakuzu con las mujeres ha debido ser con prostitutas porque sino no se entiende que me haya dado esta ropa.

Con pesar me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo del cuarto de baño, la verdad debo de reconocer que al menos el de chicas está bastante decente, la ropa que me ha dado el "jovencito" Frankenstein consiste en una minifalda que no tapa prácticamente nada, un top que parece mas un trozo de tela mal cosido, unas botas de tacón alto con las que me voy a matar al intentar andar y por suerte un abrigo largo, aunque para mí gusto demasiado fino.

-Desirée sal ya- oigo como grita Kakuzu fuera del edificio, seguro que el muy cabrón está disfrutando. _Hijo de…_

-Eres un maldito pervertido, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida te sacaré los ojos- rezongo en voz alta para al instante oír las carcajadas de Hidan. _Jo desde luego que mala sangre se me está poniendo, me estoy volviendo igual de agresiva que esos dos._

-Deja de protestar y sal- me vuelve a gritar Kakuzu.

-Que deje de protestar, si con la ropa que me has dado parezco una puta- grito mientras salgo del baño para encontrarme con esos dos desgraciados con los que tengo que hacer la misión. _Encima que me calle, asqueroso cabrón. Lo juro, un día lo mato, no se como ni cuando pero lo mataré._

-Jajaja… muy guapa "hermanita"- comienza a carcajearse Hidan apoyándose en la guadaña para no caerse al suelo. _No, si encima cachondeo lo que me faltaba, que este se burlara de mí._

-No estás tan mal, he visto a muchas mujeres con esa ropa- replica Kakuzu impasible consiguiendo incrementar el volumen de las carcajadas de Hidan. _No quiero saber a que mujeres ha visto con esto puesto._

-Pues en ese caso no quiero saber que tipo de mujeres frecuentas- gruño mientras le doy la capa de Akatsuki para que la guarde.

-No seas así Desirée, no ves que con ese careto no debe haber ninguna otra dispuesta a estar con él- interviene Hidan limpiándose las lágrimas de risa que recorren sus mejillas. _Mira, al menos alguien se lo está pasando bien… aunque hay que reconocer que tiene más razón que un santo._

-Tú no te metas, imbecil. Y tú, ¿cómo se te ocurre vestirme como una puta?- grito ya completamente desquiciada, desgraciadamente sólo consigo que Hidan se ría más fuerte y que Kakuzu frunza el ceño. _Tranquilidad, necesito tranquilizarme… cuenta hasta cien…_

-Me da igual lo que opines de la ropa, hasta que lleguemos a la villa y nos instalemos vas a llevar eso puesto- declara el ojiverde molesto, antes de que me de tiempo a continuar gritándole un fuerte golpe hace que los dos miremos en dirección a Hidan que se ha caído al suelo debido a la risa. _Imbécil._

-¡NO TE RÍAS DE MÍ! Os odio, os juro que un día me voy a cabrear y no voy a dejar títere con cabeza - le grito a Hidan la primera parte que se sobrepone a duras penas y se levanta d el suelo, la segunda va dirigida a los dos animales de bellota con los que voy. _¿Ves?, hasta empiezo a hablar con ellos, si es que consiguen sacar lo peor que hay en mí._

-Bueno, bueno… dejemos ya esto y pongámonos en camino, toma Desirée- dice Hidan quitándose su chaqueta y dándomela mientras sigue sonriendo burlonamente. Entre bufidos me quito el abrigo medio transparente y me pongo la chaqueta de Hidan, me va un poco grande ya que me llega hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla pero dada la situación no importa, después de abrocharla, me pongo encima el abrigo, seguro que tengo un aspecto ridículo pero me da igual.

-Si ya habéis dejado de comportaros como subnormales, seguimos el camino- gruñe Kakuzu comenzando a caminar. _Los subnormales sois vosotros, no yo._

-Desaboría- murmuro bajito mientras Hidan y yo nos ponemos también en camino siguiendo a Kakuzu.

-Por cierto Hidan, ¿cómo te ha convencido Kakuzu para que te tiñas el pelo de castaño rojizo oscuro?- inquiero mirando con curiosidad al antiguo peliblanco. _No creo que lo haya hecho por las buenas._

-Me cortó la cabeza y me tiñó el pelo- responde Hidan torciendo el gesto en una mueca de dolor, la verdad le comprendo que te corten la cabeza no debe ser una fiesta precisamente. _Bueno, al menos no soy la única que sufre._

-Ya veo…

-Vosotros dos, dejad de murmurar y venir aquí de una vez no me hagáis perder el tiempo- nos insta Kakuzu que se ha parado por delante mientras nos espera "pacientemente"

Después de cuatro horas de camino, finalmente llegamos a la Villa. Kakuzu con paso seguro se dirige la patrulla que hay apostada en la puerta y les entrega unos documentos que deduzco que son falsos.

-Ya veo señor Yagami, bienvenido a Kumogakure, espero que usted y su familia se aclimaten bien y espero que el señor Shoichi vuelva pronto- le saluda finalmente el guardia después de examinar los documentos que Kakuzu le había entregado.

-Sí, eso espero. Kyouki, Umi vamos- responde Kakuzu con voz pausada y profunda, al instante le seguimos, yo porque supongo que esos nombres por los que nos ha llamado son falsos y Hidan porque seguramente sabe de que va esto. _No se porque pero esos nombres son absurdos, no me gustan._

Por fin llegamos a la casa y tengo que reconocer que para haber sido elegida por Kakuzu está muy bien. La casa es bastante grande y espaciosa, en el piso de abajo están la cocina, el salón y un par de puertas, en el piso de arriba están las habitaciones y dos cuartos de baño.

-Kakuzu, ¿a quien diablos has matado para conseguir esta casa?, porque tú no pagas por ella ni así te maten- inquiero después de cambiarme de ropa por algo más normal. _A ver que me entere que está pasando._

-El antiguo dueño era un ninja que se topó con Akatsuki por casualidad, nosotros nos haremos pasar por unos parientes de este- explica Kakuzu con calma. _Ya claro "casualidad", me juego un paquete de cacahuetes a que ese tipo ha acabado como cena de Zetsu._

-Vale, y supongo que yo soy Kyouki y Desirée Umi, ¿no?- inquiere Hidan desplomándose en uno de los sofás. _Eso lo adivino hasta yo, genio._

-Sí, yo seré Ikidoori Yagami. Por cierto mañana nos tenemos que presentar ante el Raikage ya que nos haremos pasar por ninjas de esta Villa- informa Kakuzu con voz inexpresiva. _Pues que bien, ¿no?_

-Que bien, ¿y hasta mañana que hacemos?- pregunta Hidan abriendo con pereza un ojo. _Cállate haber si se le va a ocurrir algo._

-Vamos a ver las ubicaciones que tiene esta Villa, yo iré por separado, vosotros dos iréis juntos- sentencia Kakuzu saliendo de la casa. _Bueno, no está tan mal._

-Venga vamos- murmura Hidan levantándose y agarrándome del brazo para arrastrarme fuera de la casa.

Con pesadez camino detrás de mí "hermano" mientras observamos todos los puntos de la villa. Conforme vamos caminando, todos los transeúnte se nos quedan mirando como si fuéramos una atracción de feria, con lo que consiguen hacerme sentir mogollón de incómoda.

-Hidan, ¿por qué nos están mirando todos?- le murmuro al psicópata Jashinista acercándome a él. _Me hacen sentir incómoda._

-Fuera de la casa soy Kyouki, nos miran simplemente porque nunca nos han visto aquí- me responde Hidan en un susurro.

-Pues vaya…

-¡Hola!, mí nombre es Yuri Namata, ¿vosotros no sois de aquí verdad?- nos pregunta una chica parándose delante nuestra y puedo observar como lleva anudado al cuello el protector de la Villa, de igual modo me doy cuenta de que sólo está mirando a Hidan. _Esta chica parece tonta, es más que obvio que no somos de aquí._

-No, acabamos de llegar, éramos ninjas de la Villa Oculta de la Lluvia pero hemos sido trasladados aquí. Mí nombre es Kyouki Yagami y esta es mí hermana, Umi Yagami- responde Hidan torciendo los labios en una sonrisa ladeada. _Hidan no le des coba o no nos la sacaremos de encima ni con calzador._

-Vaya, ¿en serio?, entonces hay muchas posibilidades de que coincidamos en una misión, yo también soy ninja, ¿queréis que os enseñe la Villa?- responde Yuri sonriendo a Hidan y consiguiendo que yo tenga que hacer serios esfuerzos para no reírme en su cara. _Parece que a Hidan le ha salido una admiradora, pobre chica es más posible que Hidan la vea como un sacrificio que como cualquier otra cosa._

-Claro, porque no- acepta Hidan cambiando su expresión radicalmente cuando la chica se le cuelga del brazo… parece que más bien busca la manera de salir de allí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. _¿Dónde demonios se podrá conseguir una cámara de fotos?, esa expresión hay que inmortalizarla._

Las siguientes tres horas nos la pasamos con Yuri, Rima, Siria y Shiori. Cada una se nos ha ido uniendo en un momento diferente del trayecto y todas ellas se mantienen fielmente pegadas a Hidan para espanto de este que está haciendo serios esfuerzos para no mandarlas a la mierda o mejor dicho para no matarlas, suerte que no ha cogido la guadaña que sino… Por mí parte tengo que reconocer que esas chicas son demasiado escandalosas, creía que los ninjas eran más serios y menos alborotadores, aunque supongo que como únicamente he tenido relación con los de Akatsuki es normal que tenga ese concepto, incluso Tobi parece serio y responsable al lado de estas chicas y eso que ellas deben tener más o menos mí edad.

Cuando finalmente nos libramos de todas ellas y volvemos a casa yo estoy a punto de un infarto de risa y Hidan está a punto de matarme, de hecho ya está murmurando varias maldiciones entre dientes.

-Ya era hora de que vosotros dos llegarais- es el inexpresivo saludo de Kakuzu, llegados a ese punto yo me empiezo a reír a carcajadas y Hidan, después de tirarse sobre un sofá, comienza a mirarme mal, muy mal.

-Kakuzu, ¿sabes que a Hidan le ha salido un club de admiradoras?- pregunto mientras me siento lo más alejada que puedo de Hidan cuya mirada amenaza con matarme lenta y dolorosamente, por si acaso esta noche echaré el cerrojo a mí habitación.

-¿En serio?, y supongo que todas ellas son unas cabezas huecas- inquiere Kakuzu con voz divertida. _Parece que a Kakuzu también le gusta molestar a Hidan, me aprovecho de eso… un rato._

-¿Es normal que sean tan ruidosas siendo ninjas?- le pregunto mientras asiento con la cabeza. _Esa es otra, son muy escandalosas._

-Hmm… muchas ninjas no se toman en serio su deber y se comportan más bien como niñas pequeñas pero nos pueden venir bien, si se sienten atraídas por Hidan, nos será fácil sacarles información- comenta Kakuzu con tranquilidad. _Pobrecillas, tienen que ir a revisarse la vista. Sentirse atraída por Hidan es muy peligroso._

-Oye, oye, a mí no me metáis en esto, no quiero tener que volver a soportarlas, son ruidosas- protesta el Jashinista de mala manera. _O quizás pueda hacerme amiga de ellas para putear a Hidan._

-Entonces te llevarás bien con ellas, son igual que tú- repica Kakuzu y creo que está sonriendo, aunque no puedo estar muy segura debido a la máscara. _¡Toma puñalada!, esa ha sido muy buena._

-¡Cállate, maldito!- grita Hidan enfadado y por prudencia me guardo una risita.

-Pues es una lástima Hidan, Yuri me ha caído bien, es simpática- comento mientras veo con diversión como Hidan desencaja la cara por el espanto de tener que pasar más tiempo con la chica. _Vamos a ver hasta donde aguanta el auto-control de Hidan._

-Seguramente es una buena idea que te ganes su confianza- me apoya Kakuzu, creo que la única razón por la que lo hace es que también le gusta molestara a Hidan.

-Vo… vosotros sois unos malditos, me encargaré de mandaros personalmente al infierno- brama Hidan en cuanto recupera la capacidad de hablar, sí es definitivo esta noche duermo con la llave echada o Hidan me descuartiza. _Me parece que con Hidan estoy descubriendo nuevas expresiones nunca vistas hasta ahora._

-No me digas que tienes miedo de unas adolescentes- me burlo mientras me acerco disimuladamente a una ventana por si me hace falta huir echando hostias. _Me mata, me mata, seguro que me mata…_

-Idiota, esas mocosas no me dan miedo- protesta Hidan enfadado, parece que no le gusta ser el centro de las bromas.

-Basta de tonterías- dice Kakuzu harto de las bromas y aunque paramos de discutir no por ello dejamos de mandarnos miradas fulminantes. _Se acabaron las bromas._

-Oye, Kakuzu, tengo una pequeña pregunta ¿por qué en esta misión me han puesto con vosotros?- pregunto con curiosidad comenzando a ignorar a Hidan que sigue enfadado. _Esa es otra, me podían haber puesto en cualquier equipo y no con estos petardos._

-Porque una de las variantes de las técnicas que has aprendido nos puede ser útil- es la seca respuesta de Kakuzu. Por supuesto con variantes se refiere a las técnicas que al hacerlas mal han dado lugar a una nueva técnica y tengo que reconocer que en hacer las cosas mal soy experta. _Me pregunto si es una manera encubierta de recordarme mis torpezas._

-Vale, siguiente pregunta, ¿si durante una misión le cortan la cabeza a Hidan como explicamos que no se muera?- continuo preguntando, parece que hoy Frankenstein está hablador. _Esa es otra, quiero ver la cara que ponen cuando se den cuenta de que ese sectista no se muera ni a tiros…. literalmente._

-Ya veremos- contesta Kakuzu sin prestarme mucha atención.

-Oye, oye, eso es verdad. Sí alguien me corta la cabeza o cualquier otra parte, ¿qué hago?- interviene ahora Hidan con interés. _Cuando le interesa si que presta atención el tío, ¿eh?_

-Tranquilo, si estás en mí equipo llevaré un par de bolsas de la basura en donde meteré los trozos que te vayan cortando. Luego cuando volvamos aquí se los daré a Kakuzu para que te cosa- respondo divertida por la cara que se le queda a Hidan por culpa de mí respuesta. _Me encanta, molestar a este tío es una de las cosas más divertida y peligrosas, que he hecho nunca, peligrosas porque a la primera de cambio me rebana la cabeza como si fuera un filete._

-No será necesario que tengas que hacer eso, posees tú Pacchi no Gijutsu- me rebate Kakuzu para mí gran decepción, esa técnica es una de las que he aprendido de casualidad ya que en realidad la "aprendí" al intentar hacer una multiplicación oculta. _Sí, fue divertido ver como Itachi se peleaba con la técnica hasta que la consiguió romper, eso es lo que pasa cuando una técnica sale descontrolada y hace que todas las personas a mí alrededor se queden pegadas entre ellas._

-A mí no me metas en esto, lo coses tú, si de mí dependiera lo cosería mal adrede- gruño bajito.

-Lo coserá quien esté más cerca en ese momento, la única razón por la que te han puesto en este equipo es porque tus habilidades se pueden complementar con las nuestras- me replica Kakuzu dejándome callada, ¿qué mis habilidades se complementan con las suyas? Y como lo hacen ¿estorbando?

-Como sea, yo me voy a dormir… y ni se te ocurra intentar vengarte Hidan o te cortaré de tal manera que ni Kakuzu sabrá como coserte de nuevo- amenazo mientras me encierro en mí habitación y echo el pestillo, todo eso sin dejar de oír los insultos y blasfemias del religioso. _Mejor que deje las cosas claras o acabaré muy mal._

Ahora si que hay una cosa oficial en esta misión. Sobrevivir nosotros tres en esta asa sin matarnos es una Misión Imposible.


	7. Mí Sombra,La Muerte, Mí Puta Mala Suerte

**Aquí está el séptimo cápítulo de esta historieta, espero que os guste. Para el título de este capi me he isnpirado en el título d euna canción de _Indomables_ que se llama también _Mí Sombra, La Muerte y Mí Puta Mala Suerte._**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kishimoto, únicamente es mía el personaje de Desirée.**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

_bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

**_algo_**; motes/apodos

**Nota: En esta Villa Hidan es lo mismo que era Sasuke en Konoha.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, direcciones de psiquiátricos...**

**Mí Sombra, La Muerte y Mí Puta Mala Suerte**

Ya han pasado dos días desde que nos tuvimos que presentar ante el Raikage y desde entonces hemos tenido que estar haciendo misiones de reconocimiento por toda la Villa, cosa que nos ha ido de perlas para poder ir completando la misión de las narices. Encima me he enterado que por culpa de ciertos individuos de capas negras y rojas todos creen que toda _**"la familia feliz"**_ está en el nivel Jonnin y esos sólo puede significar misiones más jodidas. Por otra parte el club de fans de mí querido "hermano" se ha vuelto muy insistente y ahora Hidan no puede salir a la calle sin que prácticamente a los diez pasos tenga a alguna de esas petardas colgada al cuello, casi me da pena, casi, para mejorar las cosas yo me he hecho bastante "amiga" de Yuri y ahora esta se pasa la mayor parte del día en casa del señor Shoichi Yagami, el tío que acabó siendo la cena de Zetsu, para diversión de Kakuzu y mía ya que es la acosadora personal de Hidan.

-Umi, baja, ha venido tú amiga- me grita la voz de Kakuzu desde la planta de abajo, la verdad es que todavía no me acostumbro a que me llamen por ese nombre y por ello tardo en reaccionar.

-Ya bajo- respondo mientras me recojo el pelo en dos coletas, seguidamente bajo a saltos la escalera mientras me pregunto el porque abrá venido hoy esa petarda chillona. _Detesto el nombre de Umi, no me podían haber llamado de una manera más normal ¿no?_

-Hola Umi- me saluda mí "amiga" aferrada al cuello de Hidan que mira a su alrededor intentando buscar una posible salida de escape. _Pobrecillo, parece totalmente desesperado por huir… que se joda._

-Hola Yuri- respondo conteniendo la risa y por la manera en que Kakuzu tiene entrecerrados lo ojos adivino que él también está conteniendo las carcajadas, se nota que Hidan no le cae demasiado bien.

-Hermanita, no sabia que te habían salido un par de cuernos- interviene Hidan con voz burlona intentando desviar la diversión desde su persona a la mía. _Otra vez metiéndose con mí pelo, como se nota que está desesperado._

-Sí, es una de mis características ocultas- respondo sin darle importancia mientras sacudo el pelo. _Chúpate esa, creías que me iba a enfadar ¿verdad?, pues no, he aprendido a tener más auto-control._

-Por cierto Umi, el Raikage me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo, con Kyouki y conmigo cuanto antes- me anuncia Yuri entusiasmada todavía me pregunto como esta tía ha llegado a nivel Chunnin, si es más tonta que un piojo borracho y con alzeimer. _Tonta, en serio está tía a quien sobornó para hacer el examen de acceso a grado Chunnin, si fuera como yo que ni siquiera lo he hecho vale… bueno en mí caso es que he sido entrenada para ser una asesina de rango S pero eso no viene al caso… Hmm soy muy hipócrita, esta chica ni siquiera me cae bien y aun así finjo ser su amiga ya que puede ser útil para la misión en algún momento, eso no está bien._

-¿En serio?, entonces deberíamos ir yendo hacia allí- replico mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta con paso calmado.

-Muy bien, esperad fuera, voy a coger la guadaña- gruñe Hidan y por su tono deduzco que también tiene que discutir alguna cosas con nuestro "padre". _Mira por donde, va a tener unos segundos de tranquilidad sin tener a Yuri colgada de su cuello, aunque digo yo que podría disimular un poco su desagrado._

-Bien- asiento con la cabeza mientras agarro a Yuri por el brazo y la arrastro fuera de la casa cosa que me cuesta bastante ya que la tía plasta no se suelta de Hidan ni a tiros.

Finalmente los tres nos ponemos en camino y milagrosamente conseguimos llegar hasta la oficina del Raikage sin que ninguna petarda del club de fans de Hidan se nos eche encima o mejor dicho, se le eche encima a Hidan.

-Buenos días chicos- nos saluda el Raikage con voz fuerte, Hidan yo contestamos al saludo con una educada reverencia pero Yuri con su estridente voz le devuelve el saludo con un "**Buenos días Raikage"** que ha debido ensordecer a media Villa. _Joder, que pulmones tiene esta chica, seguro que he perdido audición después de esto._

-Bien, os he llamado para asignaros vuestra próxima misión pero dado que todavía falta uno de los miembros del equipo esperaremos hasta que llegue- anuncia el Raikage con una sonrisa en la cara. _Que mal rollo da este tío siempre sonriendo._

Al cabo de media hora llega por fin el último miembro del equipo para esta misión. La persona asignada es Tsuki Aizawa, un Chunnin bastante competente aunque con un pésimo sentido de la puntualidad.

-Ahora que ya estáis todos, os voy a informar de la misión. Hemos recibido una petición de un grupo de monjes procedentes del País del Fuego que piden ser escoltados hasta su País y su Templo. Después de hablar con la actual Hokage de Konoha, tenemos permiso para poder escoltar a los monjes- nos explica el Raikage y puedo observar como ante la mención de monjes, la cara de Hidan ha ido adquiriendo una expresión psicótica que es un indicador infalible de problemas. _Miedo, mucho miedo, no me gusta nada cuando Hidan pone esa cara, la última vez que lo hizo yo acabé maldita y con la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho hechos papilla._

-Señor, ¿Por qué ha asignado a un grupo de dos Jonnins y dos Chunnins para una misión de escolta?, sería más normal que lo hicieran un grupo de Chunnins- inquiero con curiosidad.

-Uno de esos monjes es un tal Chiriku que fue uno de los Doce Guardianes Ninja y ha sido él quién ha pedido que el grupo de escolta lo formasen dos Jonnins y dos Chunnin- explica el Raikage con tranquilidad. _Pues ni idea de quien es, nunca había oído hablar de eso tipos, a lo mejor Kakuzu sabe quienes son pero cualquiera se lo pregunta._

-Entendido, ¿donde y cuando nos tenemos que encontrar con ellos?- interviene ahora Hidan con voz serie interpretando su papel de buen ninja que cree en la ley y no es un sádico al le gusta ir cortando a la gente en pedacitos. _Míralo que bien actúa cuando le da la gana, si es que este no se tenía que haber metido a ninja, sino a actor._

-En la entrada de la Villa hoy a medio día, por cierto Kyouki, tú serás el líder del equipo. Podéis iros- termina el Raikage y sus últimas palabras me producen un estremecimiento interno, no es que desconfié de Hidan como líder, es que me aterroriza pensar sólo en la posible idea de que lo sea. _El Raikage no sabe lo que ha hecho al poner a Hidan como líder, moriremos todos, lo sé, lo veo venir, no vamos a durar para contarlo._

-Nos encontraremos a la una en la puerta de la Villa, hasta entonces tenéis tiempo para prepararos- se despide Hidan mientras me arrastra de un brazo hacia casa. _Como se nota que no quiere estar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario con Yuri, ni que le diera miedo… bien pensado a mí si que me lo da, parece haber desarrollado algún tipo de amor enfermizo hacia Hidan._

Una vez allí nos encontramos con Kakuzu que está tranquilamente sentado en una silla mirando sus papelas que ya descubrí lo que son, fichas de los ninjas que tienen una recompensa por su cabeza.

-Ya habéis vuelto, ya era hora- es su frío saludo. _Hogar dulce hogar _(ironía)_, ¿por qué este siempre tendrá ese maldito trozo de tela en la cara?, lo sé Desirée pregunta tonta pero es que me estoy empezando a aburrir… Desde luego estar con estos tipejos afecta a mí cerebro hablar conmigo misma no debe ser muy bueno._

-Sabes Kakuzu, me extraña que no te hayan puesto en el mismo equipo que a nosotros, desde que llegamos siempre nos ponen juntos- comento desinteresadamente cogiendo algunas de las hojas que está mirando la versión fea de Frankenstein. _A ver si puedo conseguir información sobre el Chiriku este… en primer lugar plantea el tema de manera disimulada._

-A mí ya me han mandado otra misión, al parecer han divisado un grupo de Akatsukis cerca de uno de los pueblos y tenemos que ir a por ellos. Por supuesto aprovecharé para darles el informe de lo que hemos descubierto hasta ahora- responde Kakuzu sin variar ni en ápice el tono de su voz. _Genial, lo que faltaba, que vinieran el resto de tipejos, al final nos van a descubrir y se va a armar, esto no puede ir a peor…_

-Anda, mira Hidan, el monje ese que nos ha contratado hasta tiene una recompensa por su cabeza- comento ignorando olímpicamente a Kakuzu que nos mira a Hidan y a mí con curiosidad_. Anda que curioso, quien lo hubiera dicho, ¿verdad?, el tipo que nos ha contratado es importante y todo._

-Y a mí que.

-¿Tenéis que proteger a uno de los Doce Guardianes Ninja?- inquiere ahora Kakuzu cogiendo la hoja que hasta hace poco yo sostenía. ¿_Y este porque se interesa tan rápido?, ¿de verdad estoy consiguiendo la información que quería de una forma tan sencilla?_

-Más o menos, tenemos que escoltar a un grupo de monjes y es ese tipo quien nos ha contratado- explico mientras me estiro con pereza.

-Ya veo.

-Ni lo sueñes Kakuzu, no vamos a matarle para cobrar su recompensa, ahora estamos en otra misión, ¿recuerdas?- interviene Hidan adivinando las intenciones de su colega. _Por supuesto, dinero, con Kakuzu esa es la palabra clave… y al parecer las cosas si que podían ir a peor, de hecho lo están haciendo._

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Y una mierda, no pienso cargar con un cuerpo putrefacto.

-Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza- comento mirando a los dos ninjas que están desplegando un intenso instinto asesino mientras me levanto y cojo un magdalena para comérmela, siempre que veo discutir a la gente me entra hambre. _Comida, necesito comida… en realidad necesito que esos dos dejen de discutir pero eso es imposible._

-Cállate, tú no sabes que es tener que soportar a este maldito avaro. Siempre, siempre llegamos tarde por su culpa y la de sus malditos "trabajos", es suna auténtica pesadilla, me vuelve loco. No pienso matar a ese monje e ir a cobrar su cabeza, además matar a un monje es un boleto directo al infierno…

-Y yo tengo una magdalena- le corto a Hidan mientras desenvuelvo a la magdalena._ ¡Huy! que cara más graciosa a puesto, seguro que no se esperaba mí contestación, en cuanto a lo de matar al monje… eso de que es un boleto directo al infierno lo debe haber pensado ahora porque en la oficina del Raikage bien que tenía cara de asesino serial._

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora?- inquiere Hidan extrañado por la interrupción. _¡Bingo!, no se espera esa contestación._

-A que a ti te importa que yo tenga una magdalena lo mismo que a mí me importa lo que me estás diciendo- explico mientras me como la magdalena con completa tranquilidad, por supuesto al instante Kakuzu se carcajea divertido y a Hidan le suben los colores a la cara. ¿_Ese tono rojizo será de vergüenza o de enfado?… porque si es de lo último igual debería ir haciendo testamento._

-Maldita mocosa.

-Un respeto, que en esta misión si te cortan algo es a mí a quien le toca coserte y como te tenga que coser la cabeza igual sin querer la puedo pegar mal- le prevengo después de tragar la comida. _Hidan con la cabeza del revés… esa debe ser una imagen de pesadilla._

-Esta chica se me empieza a hacer incluso soportable- comenta Kakuzu en tono jocoso._ Mira por donde tú no me empiezas ni a ser siquiera soportable._

-Y Kakuzu, no pienso ni siquiera intentar matar al monje, si Hidan quiere hacerlo, que lo haga pero luego yo no lo cargo- aviso al mayor que se encoge de hombros.

Finalmente nos reunimos todo el equipo en la entrada de la Villa en donde ya nos están esperando un grupo de siete monjes. Uno de ellos lleva un pañuelo con el símbolo del fuego de modo que por lo que Kakuzu nos ha contado deduzco que ese debe ser el famoso Chiriku.

-Sentimos si les hemos tenido que hacer esperar- se disculpa Hidan otra vez en su papel de buen ninja.

-No importa, mí nombre es Chiriku y soy quien os ha contratado- dice uno de los monjes. _Que feo es el pobrecillo, está calvo… ahora que caído, todos los monjes están calvos, ¿por qué será?, ¿preocupaciones?_

-Bien, entonces supongo que nos podemos poner ya en camino- asiente Hidan comenzando a caminar seguido del resto de equipo.

Ahora si que tengo tres cosas muy claras. Una, Yuri comienza a asemejarse a la sombra de Hidan, le sigue a todos lados, de hecho ahora mismo va andando al lado suya. Dos, vamos acompañados de la muerte, Hidan más guadaña, más monje fuerte, más muchos días de viaje es igual a una matanza casi asegurada. Y tres, yo debo de estar maldita o debe tener muy mala suerte para que me halla tocado esta misión, ya que si fuera Kakuzu podría controlar más o menos a Hidan pero siendo yo no va a ver manera de controlarlo como algo lo saque de quicio.


	8. Claves Secretas

******Aquí está el octavo cápítulo de esta historieta, espero que os guste. Para el título de este capi me he isnpirado en el título de un libro de _Fiona Kelly_ que pertenece a la serie del _Club del Misterio_ y que se llama _Claves Secretas._**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kishimoto, únicamente es mía el personaje de Desirée.**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

_bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

**_algo_**; motes/apodos

**Nota Importante: Este Fic NO ES una MARY SUE. Al final del capítulo os doy las razones del porque este fic no es un Mary Sue y SI ES un Oc. **

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, direcciones de psiquiátricos...**

**Claves Secretas**

En una maldita semana de misión he descubierto una cosa, para poder mantener bajo control a Hidan serían necesarios usar tranquilizantes para caballos y te quedarías corto, no se como Kakuzu lo logra. Aunque debo de estar agradecida, de momento, cada vez que está a punto de perder la cabeza disimuladamente uso el Pacchi no Gijutsu pegándole los brazos al cuerpo de manera que no pueda coger el corta césped, también le tengo que pegar los labios para que no hable o mejor dicho para que no empiece a insultarme. Por otra parte Yuri continúa siguiendo a Hidan como un perrito faldero, de hecho me sorprende que Hidan no haya comenzado a lanzarle un palito para que vaya a buscarlo. Y Tsuki… bueno se puede decir que él es el único más o menos normal y dado como somos los demás miembros del equipo eso no dice tampoco mucho a su favor. En cuanto a los monjes… en fin, ignorando el hecho de que cada vez que paramos a comer se ponen a rezar, se puede decir que son normales y todo.

-Desirée, te aseguro, que de esta no sales viva- me amenaza Hidan por decimoquinta vez en lo que va de día, por supuesto lo hace una vez que le he despegado la boca y puede volver a hablar.

-Perro ladrador poco mordedor. Además, sino te dieran esos ataques de asesino serial no tendría que hacer esto… y te recuerdo que mientras estemos en la misión soy Umi- replico rechinando los dientes. _A veces el tío este me saca de quicio, me pregunto si tiene algún don para molestar a la gente o es que se entrena conciencia._

-Ugh maldita… Pararemos dentro de poco para montar las cosas para pasar la noche- anuncia Hidan murmurándome a mí lo primero y diciendo lo segundo a todos los presentes.

-¡Kyouki! Si dices de parar porque estás preocupado por si me canso no te preocupes, puedo resistir mucho más- chilla Yuri agarrándose del brazo de Hidan, suerte que ya había anulado el Pacchi no Gijutsu. _Petarda, deja de chillar… Buff, de que mal humor estoy hoy, por suerte ya queda poco para terminar con la misión._

-No te preocupes, no es por eso- murmura cansinamente Hidan de mala gana, y sí, esta escena también es una de las que se repite todo el santo día. _Lo puedo jurar, si de él dependiera te haría trabajar hasta la muerte, y encima disfrutaría._

Cuando finalmente paramos, los monjes se ponen a rezar… otra vez. Mientras, Hidan, Yuri, Tsuki y yo nos dedicamos a montar las tiendas, tengo que reconocer que yo todavía estoy alucinada con al cantidad de veces que rezan esos al día creo que hasta han superado a Hidan.

-Umi, ve a ver si encuentras algunas setas o algunas hierbas para condimentar la cena- me ordena Hidan súbitamente. _Ve tú no te jode, a mí déjame hoy tranquilita que no estoy de humor._

-¿Qué? Pero si… vale, vale- respondo tragándome la respuesta que tenía en la boca al ver su mirada que da a entender claramente que algo pasa.

Con paso lento me pongo a caminar por el bosque buscando que es lo que ha puesto en alerta a Hidan, finalmente me fijo en una planta muy rara y grande… que casualmente se parece a una Venus Atrapamoscas pero en tamaño gigante.

-Así que tú eres la razón por la que Hidan me ha mandado a buscar setas- bufo mientras me acerco a la Venus en la que al instante aparece Zetsu. _Joder, desde luego hoy no debe ser mí día._

-Por fin os dignáis a venir- me contesta la negra con su horripilante voz.

-Oye, oye, que acabamos de acampar- me defiendo por la crítica de _**la Planta**_.

-Ya veo pero ahora ya estás aquí- añade la parte blanca. _Claro, es que como soy Dios puedo estar en todos sitios a la vez._

-Eso creo, ¿estás aquí por alguna razón en particular o sólo te apetecía hacer la fotosíntesis lejos de la base?- inquiero con curiosidad ignorando la mala mirada que me dirige el Akatsuki. _Venga, que diga rápido lo que sea y que me deje marcharme._

-Eso ha sido una descortesía- murmura la parte blanca con tono de reproche.

-Pero no estamos aquí para eso, se supone que debes informarnos de cómo va la misión- agrega la parte negra con voz dura… más dura de lo normal.

-Creía que eso lo iba a hacer Kakuzu- rebato intentando escaquearme, además de que es verdad. _Eh, pero que pasa aquí ¿es que no se coordinan para dar la información y cuando surge la posibilidad de dar la información la aprovechan y listo?_

-No veo como él podría dar el informe- replica la parte blanca de Zetsu con voz monótona.

-Al parecer tiene una misión de captura de Akatsuki, se ha visto a alguno de los grupos en una aldea cercana y el grupo al que ha sido asignado Kakuzu va a ir allí, ha dicho que aprovecharía para informar- murmuro mientras miro a mí alrededor a ver si encuentro alguna seta para poder disimular el que esté tardando tanto en volver.

-Ya veo deben de ser Itachi y Kisame, de todas maneras dile a Kakuzu que vuestra misión durará sólo un semana más luego volveréis a la base- accede la parte blanca de Zetsu. _Al menos pronto me libraré de la Villa esta, Yuri me está empezando a estresar._

-Pues que bien, ahora si no tienes nada más que decirme voy a buscar setas- gruño mientras me doy la vuelta.

-Me imaginaba que usaríais una excusa tan tonta, toma- dice la voz de la parte negra de Zetsu, cuando me doy la vuelta para mirarle veo como me tiende una cesta con setas.

-Gracias… creo, adiós- me despido ahora definitivamente mientras me dirijo al campamento. _Esto ha sido raro… muy raro, más de lo normal ¿es que este se entretiene en recoger setas?_

-Por fin Umi, mira que has tardado- es el recibimiento de Yuri.

-Sí, lo siento pero he traído las setas- respondo mientras le doy la cesta a Tsuki que la deja al lado de la hoguera.

-¿Has encontrado algo interesante aparte de las setas?- inquiere Hidan mientras se pelea con una de las tiendas de campaña intentando montarla.

-He estado observando las plantas pero lo más interesante que he encontrado ha sido una Venus Atrapamoscas- respondo fingiendo desinterés mientras miro de reojo como Hidan se ha tensado ligeramente, al parecer ha captado inmediatamente el mensaje. _Si será al final más listo de lo que aparenta._

-Pues vaya, bueno, vamos a cenar- interviene Yuri agarrándose al brazo de Hidan en cuanto este se incorpora después de haber terminado de montar la tienda de campaña.

-Sí, pero chicos, esta vez vamos a tener que hacer rondas, tengo un mal presentimiento- anuncia Hidan seriamente. _Que forma más bonita de decir que nos vamos a quedar despiertos para que le cuente lo que ha dicho Zetsu._

-Yo no he sentido nada pero si tú lo dices-asiente entusiasmada Yuri, tengo que recordar pedirle a Hidan que le diga que se tire desde un precipicio… a lo mejor lo hace y todo.

Después de cenar y una vez que se han acostado todos, Hidan y yo nos quedamos haciendo la primera ronda. A media noche les tocará a Yuri y Tsuki.

-¿Qué es lo que quería Zetsu?- me pregunta Hidan una vez que se ha asegurado que todos duermen profundamente, gracias a los somníferos que les ha echado en la cena.

-Que le informara de como íbamos, ya le he dicho que de eso se iba a encargar Kakuzu, también me ha dicho que nuestra misión durará una semana más y luego nos largaremos- respondo mientras miro el fuego embobada. _Ahora que lo pienso no me parece muy normal que Zetsu no estuviera enterado de que era Kakuzu quien iba a dar el informe… me pregunto si estará pasando algo de lo que no estamos enterados._

-Joder, menudo marrón, pues me gustaría saber la excusa que nos vamos a tener que inventar para largarnos- gruñe Hidan pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-A mí me preocupa más que descubran que Kakuzu es de Akatsuki y por consiguiente que nosotros también- replico con cansancio. _¿Por qué coño le preocupan cosas tan simples como el que excusa vamos a inventar?, debería estar más preocupado por lo que pasará si nos descubren._

-Eso a mí no me preocupa, si lo descubren los matamos y listo, no hay mucho problema. El problema viene si no lo descubren y tenemos que inventar una excusa- me rebate Hidan dejándome sin palabras.

-Como cojones puedes hablar de matar a alguien con esa maldita tranquilidad- musito asombrada y aterrada, si ya ponía a Kakuzu y a Hidan como despiadados ahora tendré que subir un nivel más. _Además de despiadado, este es psicópata, loco y sanguinario… aunque bien pensado eso ya lo sabía._

-Somos ninjas, ¿qué esperabas?, ¿acaso Deidara no te entrenó emocionalmente?- bufa Hidan con hastío mirándome de reojo.

-Si que lo hizo pero eso no quiere decir que por ello tenga que estar insensibilizada, animal de bellota- replico ácidamente pero absteniéndome de golpearle, lo último que necesitamos es comenzar una pelea. _Claro que me entrenó, y más de una vez consiguió hacerme llorar…_

-Tonterías

-Mejor dejemos el tema… Eso me recuerda, Hidan ¿Por qué desde el principio te has comportado de una manera tan protectora conmigo?- inquiero ya que noto que hoy está bastante calmado.

-Hmm… me recuerdas a una prima pequeña que tuve y que murió en una misión cuando yo tenía once años… supongo que protegiéndote siento como si la protegiera ella, no te creas especial porque no lo eres esto es sólo un reacción que no puedo controlar- me responde Hidan con una nota burlona en el último comentario.

-No pensaba hacerlo, solamente me extrañaba tú actitud- replico mientras ruedo los ojos. _Desde luego a este no se le puede preguntar nada sin que acabe metiéndose contigo._

De repente un ruido nos hace ponernos en alerta. Ya se están complicando bastante las cosas con eso de que estén Itachi y Kisame llamando la atención como para que encima nos den más sustos. Con agilidad lanzo un kunai a las sombras para escuchar al instante una maldición en voz baja.

-Joder, si que has mejorado tú puntería... hmm- dice una voz que reconozco al instante, no por nada he tenido que entrenar con él durante meses. _Lo que faltaba, primero Zetsu y ahora estos dos._

-¿Deidara?, ¿qué coño hacéis aquí?- interrogo con la boca ligeramente abierta debido a la sorpresa.

-Estamos de misión… hmm- es la respuesta de _**la rubia**_ que aparece de entre las sombras y se acerca a nosotros junto a una amordazado Tobi, lo de amordazado lo sé porque no para de hacer ruidos como si quisiera hablar y no pudiera. _Pobre Tobi, ¿qué habrá hecho ahora?_

-Mierda, y porque coño venís aquí, nosotros también estamos de misión y como os vean por aquí junto a nosotros lo vamos a tener crudo idiota- se pone a blasfemar Hidan, y por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él.

-No me importa, después de todo vosotros lleváis incorporada en vuestra misión a la nuestra, nos han ordenado que matemos a Chiriku del templo del fuego… hmm- bufa Deidara comenzando a cabrearse y consiguiendo que Hidan comience con él una pelea verbal de esas que tienen muchos boletos para acabar en batallas físicas sobre todo por la parte esa en la que Hidan empieza a profetizar que cambiar vidas humanas por dinero es despreciable.

-Bueno, en tal caso porque no le esperáis en su templo y así tanto vosotros como nostros tenemos cumplidas las misiones- intervengo harta de ver la pelea de esos dos cabestros.

-Hmm… hummf- intervine Tobi, por supuesto no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que ha dicho.

-Esa puede ser una buena idea… hmm- coincide Deidara ignorado a su compañero de equipo. _Menos mal, han dejado de pelar y no ha habido que lamentar perdidas._

-Una cosa menos, por cierto ¿por qué tienes amordazado a Tobi?- inquiero con curiosidad paseando la mirada del rubio al moreno.

-Me estaba dando dolor de cabeza… hmm- es la seca respuesta de _**la rubia**_ que se encoge de hombros con total tranquilidad. _¿Cuándo la gente te da dolor de cabeza las amordazas?... Bueno, al menos es una manera de que el dolor no aumente._

-Claro- coincido poco convencida de la explicación mientras les miro como si estuvieran locos, cosa que es totalmente cierta.

-Ahora rubita, ¿qué tal si os marcháis antes de que echéis a perder la misión?- gruñe Hidan con ganas de matar a alguien. _Nada, que este tiene ganas de bronca, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer estar en este equipo?_

-Por supuesto, por cierto, bonito color de pelo… hmm- se burla Deidara mientras se vuelve a alejar, lo que me hace preguntarme el porque coño han venido hasta aquí avernos sólo para decirnos en que demonios consiste su maldita misión. _Tengo el horrible presentimiento de que esto va a terminar muy mal para todos._

-Lo mataré, juro que lo mataré- gruñe Hidan sentándose pesadamente sobre el suelo, aunque creo que sería más correcto decir que se deja caer como un saco de patatas.

-Bueno, mañana llegaremos al templo y habremos terminado con esto- intento animarme a mí misma mirando al cielo mientras sigo de pie. _Echo de menos a mis hermanos, ¿me pregunto que estará pasando ahora en casa?_

-Pobre consuelo es ese, misión sin matanza no es misión- bufa Hidan mirando el fuego, y no se porque me parece que los instintos asesinos de _**el sectista**_ se están empezando a desbordar por todos lados. _Este necesita pelear pronto con Kakuzu o acabará matando a alguien._

-Me parecen que aquí hay algún mensaje oculto que no hemos terminado de pillar- murmuro mientras me siento a su lado.

**Ahora aquí viene los porques de que este fic no sea un Mary Sue y nunca jamás ninguno de mís fics lo serán.**

**_Caracteristicas de un personaje "Mary Sue"_**

**El autor suele ser del mismo sexo del Mary Sue. **

**El personaje favorito de la autora, del sexo opuesto de la Mary Sue se enamorará y probablemente terminará con ella. **

**Mary Sue suele tener un poder extraordinario, en sagas con personajes "mortales" frecuentan los poderes psíquicos. **

**La mayoría de las veces, las Mary Sue tienen un pasado trágico, que puede ser similar al de alguno de los protagonistas. **

**Con frecuencia Mary Sue termina estando emparentada con alguno de los personajes de la historia original. **

**Si se trata de una estudiante, proviene de alguna escuela extranjera y llega mediante un programa de intercambio. **

**Si el personaje favorito de la autora del Mary Sue ya se encuentra románticamente vinculado a un personaje existente en la serie original, el mismo preferirá a la Mary Sue por sobre todas las cosas.**

**La Mary Sue probablemente unirá románticamente a dos personajes, que al parecer de(l) la autor(a) deberían estar juntos. **

**Generalmente la trama de la historia**** suele estar centrada en la Mary Sue. **

**Es querida por la mayoría de los personajes y raramente tiene defectos (y si los tiene, son mínimo)**

**_Porque Desirée no es "Mary Sue" y es un Oc cualquiera_**

· **Si las dos somos chicas es porque comprendo mejor la psicología femenina ya que yo soy chica y si intentará hacer aun chico no me saldría realista. Además mí alter-ego es Ellizabeth (Ellizabeth: es decir que si me intentan quitar el puesto de desdoble de personalidad me cabrearé)**

· **El día en que Hidan o Deidara se enamoren de Desirée yo me cortaré las venas por depresión (y mí personaje favorito de Akatsuki es Itachi)**

· **Desirée es una chica normal sin ninguna habilidad en especial que todo lo que consigue a base de currárselo, es decir como todos los humanos. **

· **El pasado de Desirée es como el de cualquier persona (estudiante). Es decir una chica que estudia, tiene amigos y le gusta salir de fiesta. **

· **Desirée no está ni estará emparentada con ningún Akatsuki a no ser que por recuerdo de alguna persona en algún gesto les recuerde a ella. **

· **El hecho de que venga de otro mundo es que de esa manera considero al fic un poco más mío y menos del autor original del manga. **

· **Desirée jamás rompería una pareja ni se haría preferir por encima de alguien.**

· **Desirée no es una Celestina que vaya por la vida uniendo a personas, ella sólo vive su vida y listo. **

· **Es cierto que la trama está centrada en Desirée pero esto es porque está escrita en primera persona ya que las situaciones cómicas que se viven en el fic es precisamente porque al ser Desirée una extranjera muchas cosas no las comprende y simplemente las ridiculiza mediante sus pensamientos. **

· **Desirée puede llegar a ser odiada y tiene defectos a punta pala. De hecho los he ido mencionando durante los capítulos por ejemplo: es torpe ya que al realizar los jutsus se equivoca; no es demasiado lista (inteligencia media) pero se esfuerza…**

· **Vale que una de las características de las Mary Sue es que tienen ojos y pelo llamativo. Pero lo más llamativo que puede tener Desirée es el pelo de color rojo oscuro pero es que lo vi en una película y me enamoré de ese color, punto.**

**·Desirée es una chica totalmente normal de esas que te puedes encontrar tranquilamente andando por la callae mientras va de compras o sale con sus amigos.**

**Espero que si había alguna duda de si esto era un Mary Sue o no hayan sido disipadas. Por si acaso... YO ODIO LOS MARY SUES**


	9. Problemas Inesperados

**Aquí está el noveno cápítulo de esta historieta, espero que os guste. Para el título de este capi me he inspirado en mí propia imaginación y ya se que es muy cortito pero eso es porque es una especie de capítulo piloto que es necesario para lo que va a venir ahora_._**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kishimoto, únicamente es mía el personaje de Desirée.**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

_bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

**_algo_;** motes/apodos

**Nota: Yadra Jagger, con lo de las Mary Sues, el mensaje no iba solo a tí ni muchos menos, se puede decir que ni siquiera me había tomado tu review como algo ofensivo. Lo que pasa es antes estaba registrada en otras página y mucha gente cogió mi msn , o que lo coge ahora y ha leído la historia, y cuando me conecto y hablo con ellas/os no paran de criticarme por que hay ametido una "Mary Sue" (lo que se suele decir la confianza da asco) o me dejan algunos mensajes que realmente me ponen a caldo por eso cuando llego tú review yo ya estaba al límite y esa fue la mini gota que colmó el vaso. Por eso deje los motivos en el capítulo anterior, siento mucho si lo que escribí te afectó de manera personal ya que no era mí intención.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, direcciones de psiquiátricos...**

**Problemas Inesperados**

Dentro de nada la misión ya habrá terminado, dentro de unas cuantas horas habremos llegado al templo y todo terminará, y afortunadamente Hidan no se ha salido de control... únicamente está extremadamente irritable. Aunque tengo que reconocer que estoy ligeramente preocupada, hemos recibido una águila mensajera que nos ha informado de que un equipo de Konoha nos espera en la entrada del templo y no creo, que si surge la ocasión, Hidan desperdicie la posibilidad de pelear contra alguien. A todo esto únele que no me puedo quitar de encima la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar y esa sensación la tengo desde que Deidara y Tobi nos vinieron a "visitar"

-Umi, estate atenta, dentro de nada llegaremos- me gruñe Hidan mientras seguimos caminando. Yuri y Tsuki van en la retaguardia vigilando por detrás y Hidan yo vamos delante atendiendo a que nada pase.

-Entendido- asiento con la cabeza mientras deshago los sellos que han mantenido pegado a mí "hermano". _Eso quiere decir que pronto acabará mí suplicio personal... ¡Por fin!_

Finalmente llegamos a la entrada del templo y efectivamente allí nos espera un grupo de cuatro ninjas. Uno de ellos y el que parece el capitán lleva un cigarrillo en la boca, otro lleva una venda en la cara por lo que supongo que estará herido, el tercero lleva un pañuelo en la cabeza y el cuarto tiene pinta de estar más aburrido que un freak en el congreso de los diputados.

-Hola, nosotros somos el equipo asignado a esperaros, mí nombre es Asuma y estos son, Kotetsu, Izumo y Shikamaru- nos saluda el denominado Asuma sin soltar su cigarrillo._ A este nunca le debieron decir que fumar es malo para la salud... o que fumar puede provocar impotencia..._

-Entendido, en ese caso nuestra misión ya ha llegado a su fin- asiente Hidan y por un momento creo vislumbrar cierta tensión es sus nudillos, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no saltar sobre él. _Míralo, si hasta le queda todavía algo de auto-control, en estos momentos me siento algo orgullosa de él._

-Por favor, esperad un par de días para que podáis descansar en condiciones- interviene Chiriku y mí radar de problemas inminentes, desarrollado a raíz de las bromas de mis hermanos, se dispara. _¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! En unos días Hidan puedo provocar una matanza, además por el tono con que lo ha dicho puedo deducir que algo pasa. Cada vez que mis hermanos ponían ese tono acababa pasando una semana en el hospital._

-Claro, porque no- asiente Hidan y puedo observar como él tampoco se fía de esta situación. _Idiota, este tío es definitivamente idiota. Se da cuenta de que algo pasa y aun así entra en la boca del lobo._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vale, no se como, llevamos una maldita semana aquí encerrados entre monjes y ninjas de Konoha. Para más inri hace ya una semana que la misión de Akatsuki terminó y tendríamos que estar en la base pero no, estamos en un maldito templo rodeado de monjes y de un psicópata homicida a punto de comenzar a asesinarnos a todos.

-Tú, imbécil tenemos que hablar- gruño mientras agarro a Hidan por el brazo, otra vez ha decidido pelearse con las caminas, y lo arrastro hasta un lugar donde no puedan oírnos. _Estoy hasta las narices de las malditas oraciones de los monjes estos, me estoy comenzando a cabrear._

-Se puede saber que te pasa maldita pagana- me gruñe Hidan en voz baja y mirándome con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados lo que le da un aspecto realmente amenazador. _Y encima se hace el tonto, sabe perfectamente que es lo que pasa y aun así no hace nada._

-Pasa que hace una semana que estamos aquí y que hace una semana que terminó la misión de Akatsuki, si tardamos más tiempo en volver van a acabar mandando a alguien a que averigüe que rayos pasa y si eso ocurre las probabilidades de que nos descubran van a aumentar mucho- bufo exasperada, lo reconozco estar entre monjes no es algo que me haga muy feliz.

-¿Crees que a mí me hace gracias estar entre todo esta chusma que para lo máximo que sirven es para convertirse en un sacrificio a Jashin?- inquiere Hidan de malos modos. _Otra vez estamos con Jashin... juro ante cualquier divinidad que si lo vuelve a mencionar me lo cargo aunque sea lo último que haga en este mundo._

-Pues piensa en algo imbécil, no me extraña que Kakuzu diga que eres idiota- le increpo mientras me comienzo a cabrear. _Si es que es verdad, a veces puedo comprender perfectamente porque Kakuzu acaba emprendiéndola a golpes con esto._

-Serás desgraciada...

-Vaya así que estabais aquí- nos saluda Asuma, creo que ya lo había dicho y si no lo digo ahora, estos petardos también se han quedado en el templo.

-¡Ah! Hola Asuma, a ti y a Chiriku íbamos a ir a buscar- responde Hidan tragándose milagrosamente todas las palabras malsonantes que seguramente estaba dispuesto a soltar. _¿En serio les íbamos a buscar?... pues es la primera noticia que tengo sobre eso._

-¿En serio?- inquiere Asuma con un semi-asomo de sonrisa.

-Si, mí equipo y yo nos iremos mañana, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo lejos de la Villa y debemos volver- asiente Hidan pensando rápidamente en algo para salir de esta situación. _A lo mejor no es tan tonto el chaval, ha sabido improvisar bastante bien una forma de largarnos de aquí._

-Claro lo comprendo, además nosotros también tenemos que ir a vuestra Villa, si te parece bien os acompañaremos- coincide Asuma haciendo que mentalmente empiece a sudar frío... no se cuanto tiempo más aguantará Hidan antes de explotar en un remolino de violencia.

-Por supuesto- responde Hidan y por un momento creo escuchar el sonido de sus dientes al rechinar... sí, que ellos vengan con nosotros es una maravillosa idea. _Alguien va a salir de aquí en un pijama de madera... y no soy yo._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bueno, por fin regresamos a la Villa, la verdad no fue tan terrible como podría haber sido... salvo por la salvedad de que Kakuzu casi nos muele a golpes cuando pusimos un pie en la casa. Al menos a mí no me consiguió dar, ventajas de haber entrenado con Deidara en esquivar sus bombas ... Hidan es otro cantar, ahora está lleno de moratones pero feliz.

-Muy bien, dentro mañana por la mañana desapareceremos sin dejar rastro, ya he hablado con Zetsu sobre eso- gruñe Kakuzu mientras termina de coser la cabeza de un blasfemante aunque relajado Hidan. _Bueno, no habrá mejorado su vocabulario pero ya no es una bomba de agresividad andante._

-Que bien... eso quiere decir que tendremos problemas- bufo mientras me acomodo en la silla y miro a los dos burros que tengo por compañeros. _Parece que los problemas nos persiguen por todas partes._

-Seguramente pero eso no es algo que nos deba preocupar ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana va a ser un día muy largo- dice Kakuzu sin inmutarse mientras se pone a ojear sus hojas de recompensas.

-¡Ahora que caigo!, sabes que a Deidara y a Tobi les han encomendado matar al monje ese, Chiriku- comento mientras miro las hojas desde mí sitio.

-Malditos caza recompensas, Akatsuki se está convirtiendo en un puñado de matones que matan por dinero... las vidas humanas jamás deberían ser cambiadas por dinero, sois una pandilla de desgraciados que no ven más allá del valor de dinero- comienza a profetizar Hidan a voz en grito. Ahora más que nunca agradezco el jutsu que realizó Kakuzu para insonorizar la casa, sino ya nos habrían descubierto hace tiempo. Por otro lado hay que reconocer que algo de razón tiene, la vida humana vale mucho más que el dinero. _Si algo de ética tendrá el engendro este, aunque él no puede decir mucho. Mata a las personas para ofrecérselos a su queridísimo Dios imaginario que sólo debe existir en su cabeza._

-Hidan, no es por desmoralizarte pero nadie te está haciendo caso. Tus charlas aburren- comento mientras bostezo con cansancio, desde luego parece ser que este tío nunca se cansa de decir las mismas cosas.

-Cállate maldita atea, Jashin descargará toda su ira sobre vosotros malditos desgraciados descreído que no veis más allá de las cosas terrenales e insignificantes como el dinero- comienza a profetizar otra vez Hidan para gran aburrimiento mío. _Y otra vez con lo mismo, al parecer este tío no tienen otra cosa que hacer en la vida que intentar convertir a la gente en sectistas de Jashin._

-Cállate de una vez, el dinero es lo único en lo que se puede confiar, todo lo demás es pura basura- interviene Kakuzu, vale puede que no sea tan aburrido como pensaba. _Huy... esto huele a pelea y cada vez que eso ocurre hay matanza entre ellos, cosa que veo absurda ya que no se les puede matar._

-Es por culpa tuya que siempre tardamos tanto en completar las misiones, tú y tú maldito trabajo extra- grita Hidan cabreado, de hecho está comenzando a adquirir un bonito tono rojo. _Este se está comenzando a cabrear bastante, ese tono rojizo subido un par de tonos demuestra que va a utilizar su guadaña de manera inminente._

-Me parece que en esta misión si nos estamos retrasando ha sido por tú incompetencia- rebate Kakuzu sin variar la expresión de su voz, aunque en sus ojos se puede distinguir un matiz amenazador que acojonaría a cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente.

-Serás cabrón, sabes que no podía haber actuado de otra manera...

-Cállate ya o te asesinaré- le corta Kakuzu comenzando a perder la paciencia y yo por si acaso me voy alejando cada vez más de ellos.

-Sí, claro, como si tú pudieras matarme, no me hagas reír- se mofa Hidan desatando la furia de su compañero, esto último lo sé por los ruidos que comienzo a oír por ahí abajo ya que yo he subido echando hostias a mí habitación para no acabar metida en el fuego cruzado.

Desde luego ahora vamos a tener unos cuantos problemas. El primero y más problemático es que hay aquí ninjas de Konoha y que no se porque me da que nos están vigilando, el segundo es que al parecer Hidan está todavía con ganas de bronca y el tercero es que como sigamos tardando tanto en volver definitivamente aparecerán por aquí algún que otro Akatsuki para averiguar que ha pasado.


	10. Fuera de Control

**Aquí está el décimo cápítulo de esta historieta, espero que os guste. Para el título de este capi me he inspirado en el título de un libro de _Fiona Kelly_ que pertenece a la serie del _Club del Misterio_ y que se llama _Fuera de Control._**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kishimoto, únicamente es mía el personaje de Desirée.**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

_bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

**_algo_;** motes/apodos

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Me gustaría saber si a las personas que estáis registradas en FF, también os está empezando a fallar la conexión a la hora de conectaros o si sólo me pasa a mí porque mí ordenador me odia.**

**Nota: El hecho de que haya pasado tan pronto un año es porque suena más lógico que Desirée haya estado un tiempo entrenando y luego haya tenido la misión, a que directamente le mandaran en una misión pero no le van a hacer ninguna fiesta de aniversario ni nada por el estilo... como mucho tendrá más problemas. P.D:Al final del capítulo he dejado otra nota.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, direcciones de psiquiátricos...**

**Fuera de Control**

Son las cinco de la mañana, Kakuzu nos ha obligado a madrugar más de lo normal por si acaso, y ahora nos encontramos de camino a la base de Akatsuki. Por suerte no hemos tenido ningún problema al salir de la Villa, estaba completamente desierta.

-Oye, oye, Kakuzu. ¿Cuando vamos a parar un poco?, estoy cansado, nos has obligado a madrugar mucho- protesta Hidan por enésima vez y por primera vez me doy cuenta también de que ya tiene otra vez las raíces del pelo completamente grisáceas.

-Hace poco que hemos salido, pararemos ha descansar sobre las diez en una posada cercana y de paso almorzaremos allí- responde el ojiverde sin prestarnos mucha atención.

Por fin llegan las diez y paramos a almorzar y pese a correr el riesgo de ser considerada una paranoica en potencia debo decir que no he podido quitarme de encima la sospecha de que nos están siguiendo. De modo que decido decírselo a mis compañeros aunque sea para que ellos me saquen de mí error o se burlen, que es más probable.

-Hidan, Kakuzu...- comienzo en voz bajita. _O bien yo me estoy volviendo loca o aquí va a pasar algo malo._

-Sí, lo sabemos- es la seca respuesta de Kakuzu dejándome claro que yo no soy una paranoica incurable y que efectivamente alguien nos está siguiendo. _Genial, problemas, lo sabía, mí instinto no me engaña, llevaba días avisándome de esto y ahora ocurre._

-Mierda- bufo por lo bajo mientras salimos fuera de la posada. _Y yo que esperaba tener una vuelta más o menos tranquila._

-Ahora ya da igual si nos divertimos un poco, ¿no?- interviene Hidan con una sonrisa torcida que no augura nada bueno.

-Supongo que podemos entretenernos un rato- coincide Kakuzu para mí gran desesperación. _¿Cómo? Que se supone que este es el calmado y que va deteniendo a Hidan para que no cometa demasiadas estupideces._

-¿No podéis dejarlo para otro momento?- casi suplico.

-No. Míralo de este modo, si ellos le dicen a alguien quienes somos en realidad estaremos bien jodidos- replica Hidan divertido. _¡Mierda! Ahí tiene un punto el muy asqueroso._

-Eso no consuela- rebato mientras le sigo, Kakuzu ha dicho que cerca de la posada hay unos baños y allí nos cambiaríamos de ropa. Eso quiere decir que nos vamos a tener que poner esas llamativas batas, por si acaso a los que nos siguen les queda alguna duda.

La verdad es que no ha hecho falta entrar dentro del baño, sólo hemos tenido que ponernos las batas encima de la ropa que llevamos ahora salvo en el caso de Hidan que se ha deshecho de la camisa como si fuera algo infectado por alguna extraña enfermedad. Seguidamente hemos vuelto a ponernos en camino pero esta vez con paso pausado, como se nota que estos dos quieren encontrarse con quien sea que nos esté siguiendo.

-Vosotros dos- nos anuncia súbitamente Kakuzu en un tono de que hay problemas de manera inmediata. _Genial, ya ha empezado el suplicio. En serio, ¿queéhe hecho yo para merecer esto?, no creo que haya sido tan mala, sólo traviesa._

-Sí- es la respuesta tanto de parte de Hidan como mía. Con un ágil salto fruto de el entrenamiento con Deidara, Itachi y Kisame me alejo del camino para quedarme pegada al tronco de un árbol mientras que Hidan y Kakuzu hacen lo propio esquivando una cosa asquerosa y negra que se arrastra por el suelo.

-¿Pero que coño es eso?- inquiero incrédula mirando esa cosa. _Que asco, parece un gusano._

-Eso es mí sombra- murmura la voz de alguien mientras veo como nos lanzan un par de kunais que esquivo lanzando un par de shurikens para seguidamente saltar y reunirme con mis compañeros.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando?- pregunto de mala gana a mis compañeros que parecen muy tensos. _Mal rollo, que estos tíos se tensen por algo no es bueno, lo sé._

-Pasa que nos están atacando y esa parece la técnica de la sombra imitadora de Konoha- gruñe Kakuzu estrechando la rendija de sus ojos. _La parte de que nos estaban atacando la podría haber deducido yo solita, gracias._

-Por fin algo de diversión, comenzaba a oxidarme- sonríe Hidan mientras una figura aparece delante nuestro, la reconozco al instante, es Shikamaru Nara uno de los ninjas de Konoha que nos acompañaron hasta la Villa.

-Oh genial, vosotros- bufo sin poder contenerme. _Porque él, ya acabe harta de verlo en el dichoso templo y siempre me miraba como si me estuviera analizando._

-¿Los conocéis?- inquiere Kakuzu mientras "relaja" su posición.

-Más o menos, son los ninjas que vinieron con nosotros desde el templo ese del fuego- respondo sin apartar la vista del chico y aguzando todo lo que puedo mis sentidos ya de por si obstruidos sentidos para determinar donde están los otros tres.

-Así es, y tenemos órdenes tanto del Raikage como del Hokage de capturaros para ser interrogaos y en caso de no poder ser capturados que os matemos- nos anuncia Shikamaru y por un momento siento deseos de reírme, a mí puede que me pueda capturar o matar pero a los otros dos, dudo mucho que se suceda cualquiera de las dos opciones. _Pues espera sentado bonito, si piensas que vas a poder con alguno de estos dos es que no les has visto pelear aunque sea en "broma"_

-¿Qué dices? ¿matarnos?.. como si alguno de vosotros pudiera matarme- bufa Hidan incrédulo mientras lo señala con el dedo con las cejas levantadas.

-Así es, mataros- nos dice otra voz y de entre el follaje aparecen el resto de ninjas de Konoha más uno grupo de tres ninjas de la Villa Oculta de las Nubes. _Joder, puede que si que nos ganen, nos superan bastante en número y yo en este equipo no es que sea de gran ayuda precisamente._

-Ah, ah, parece que nos descubrieron- comenta pasivamente Hidan. _¿Y sólo se le ocurre decir eso? Parece que a estos nunca les han dado una clases de analizar problemas._

-Más bien nos acaban de descubrir ahora, antes sólo tenían las sospechas... en fin eso ya no se puede solucionar- comenta Kakuzu con tranquilidad. _¿Pero por qué demonios se dedican a conversar como si nada?_

-Kakuzu, Desirée, dejadme que me haga cargo de esto, sus vidas me servirán para mí ritual- dice Hidan cogiendo la guadaña que lleva a la espalda. _Genial, encima ahora va a empezar otra vez con Jashin._

-Por mí vale- murmuro bajito deseosa de largarme de allí.

-No tardes o yo también participaré- es el único comentario de Kakuzu que mira la escena con cierto aburrimiento.

Con un último gesto, nada educado dirigido a Kakuzu, Hidan se lanza contra los ninjas de Konoha que intentan detenerle. Por desgracia para el tipo de la venda en la cara, Kotetsu, Hidan lo abre en canal... literalmente, la guadaña lo rebana limpiamente provocándome un acceso de arcadas que consigo disimular.

-Uno menos, quedan seis. Venga, venid a por mí malditos desgraciados- se burla Hidan que permanece de pie al lado del cuerpo del otro ninja. Sí, la imagen es tan escalofriante como parece además de que ahora Hidan tiene manchas de sangre por la cara por suerte todavía no se le ha ido del todo el tinte sino ya sería realmente una imagen aterradora. _Un baño, necesito un baño para vomitar, esta imagen me va a perseguir en pesadillas._

-Teatrero- oigo como murmura Kakuzu mientras mira a su compañero de equipo.

Los seis ninjas restantes, están en shock, supongo que no se esperaban que Hidan acabara con su compañero tan fácilmente. Aunque soy capaz de darme cuaenta de que Shikamaru parece muy concentrado en todos nuestros movimientos, como si lo estuviera analizando y eso no me da muy buena espina.

-Maldito bastardo- grita Izumo lanzándole a Hidan una enorme espada que este deja que le corte sin ningún tipo de precaución, Kakuzu tiene razón Hidan es un teatrero.

-Uno, con eso no vas a matarme y dos, duele ser cortado de ese modo- bufa Hidan sin perder la sonrisa y volviendo a preparar la guadaña para atacar. _Cabrón, como te aprovechas de tu invencibilidad._

-Maldita sea, ¿este tipo es inmortal?- pregunta estupefacto uno de los ninjas de la Villa de las Nubes.

-Hmm... acaso os acabáis de enterar de que somos infiltrados... Desirée- interviene Kakuzu ignorando los nuevos gritos de Hidan que dicen algo a sí como **"no lo sabíais imbéciles"**

-Nos lo dijeron los ninjas de Konoha cuando vinieron ya que al parecer conocían vuestras caras- contesta uno de los ninjas de las Nubes mientras se mueve para atacar pero para su enorme desgracia queda reducido a pedacitos por culpa de mis hilos cortantes. La razón de estos hilos es fácil, durante mí entrenamiento express intentaron enseñarme a usar algunas armas pero demostré una inusitada nulidad para todas ellas y como lo único que se me daba bien era manejar hilos pues decidieron que esa sería mí arma... lo bueno de estos hilos es que se pueden manejar con chakra y los puedo retraer si quiero. _Upss, esto no es lo que yo quería, me parece que tengo que volver a practicar._

-Oye, oye, Desirée no te metas he dicho que yo me encargaré de ellos- me grita Hidan mientras mira inexpresivo el cuerpo del ninja fileteado... por mí parte yo estoy intentando contener las nauseas por lo cual como es obvio no respondo.

-Soy yo quien le ha dicho que lo hiciera, no tenemos tiempo que perder en estos inútiles...- interviene Kakuzu en mí "defensa"

-Me parece que eso no va a poder ser, como os hemos dicho tenemos órdenes de capturaros- replica Asuma y se que dice algo más pero no alcanzo a oírlo porque la sombra de Shikamaru se viene contra mí y claro yo quietecita no me voy a estar, con lo cual me dedico a esquivarla. _Mierda que me atrapa, mierda que me atrapa..._

Después de estar esquivando la jodida sombra durante bastante rato me percato de un pequeño detalle, estoy lejos de Hidan y Kakuzu y como me pase algo no me van a poder ayudar... aunque tampoco tengo mucha fe en que lo hicieran en caso de estar cerca.

-Puff, parece que ahora estoy en problemas- murmuro mientras intento situarme sin perder de vista a Shikamaru. _Hijo de la gran puta, lo que quería era separarme de ellos... ¿y eso de que le va a servir?_

-No te haces ni una idea, asesina- responde el chico mientras vuelve a hacer los sellos lanzando su sombra contra mí, lo malo es que esta vez se ramifica y tengo que estar más atenta y eso nunca se me ha dado bien. _Que mal pinta esto..._

-Si lo dices por el tipo ese, tengo que decir que no era mí intención matarle, sólo quería dejarle paralizado pero todavía no controlo los hilos- comento mientras vuelvo a mover los hilos para cortar los árboles de mi alrededor. Por fin he caído en lo que me dijo Kakuzu cuando me estaba entrenando en la utilización de chakra y todo eso ya que me explicó algunas técnicas, y por fortuna la sombra imitadora de Konoha estaba entre ellas, de modo que si no hay muchas sombras con las cuales alargar la propia el radio de alcance del jutsu disminuye. _Yo no soy una asesina, lo de ese tipo ha sido un accidente, no ha dio a posta._

-No sé bien si el hecho de que estés dentro de Akatsuki es un milagro o una broma de mal gusto pero no importa, lo único que importa es que eres una asesina- me crítica el chico ignorando el hecho de que ya no tiene sombras a su alrededor. _¿Me ha llamado broma de mal gusto?_

-Si fuera una asesina ya te habría matado con mis hilos- gruño cabreada, vale que no imponga tanto como Itachi o Deidara pero no soy una completa inútil. _Maldito desgraciado... uff, se me está poniendo la misma mala sangre que a Hidan y Kakuzu... ya dicen que todo se pega menos lo bonito..._

-Eso sólo quiere decir que eres estúpida- concluye Shikamaru y en ese momento noto que mí cuerpo ha dejado de poder moverse con libertad. El muy cabrón ha utilizado lo troncos caídos para propulsar su sombra y que yo no me diera cuenta de ello atrapándome por la espalda. _Estoy frita, o bien me llevan para interrogarme o bien si me libro Kakuzu me molerá a golpes._

-Maldito... pero te recuerdo que tú técnica sólo aguanta unos diez minutos, en cuanto me libre de ella te voy a filetear- gruño cabreada y asustada. Si, reconozco que estoy asustada Kakuzu me ha relatado las suficientes veces y con el suficientemente realismo los interrogatorios a los que puedo ser sometida... y no molan, de hecho la tortura es a lo que menos debo temer.

-Al parecer ya la conoces pero eso no te va a servir de mucho- comenta el moreno con aburrimiento mientras comienza a caminar hacia donde se supone que estarán sus compañero y por supuesto yo le sigo. _Vale, tranquilidad, tengo que pensar un modo de escapar pero pensar en este tipo de situaciones nunca se me ha dado bien._

A los pocos minutos puedo escuchar claramente los gritos eufóricos de Hidan, al menos parece que alguien se lo está pasando bien.

-Katon Zukokku- oigo la voz de Kakuzu, al parecer ha dejado salir a su mascotas. Por fortuna, o desgracia según se mire, la potente llamarada de fuego llega en todo su esplendor hasta donde estamos Shikamaru y yo, y para poder evitarla Shikamaru se ve obligado a deshacer su técnica de la sombra.. a mí me da el tiempo justo para apartarme del camino de la llamarada sin quemarme mucho aunque en el brazo derecho si que tengo una enorme quemadura que duele como mil demonios. Una vez liberada me dirijo a toda hostia hacia donde están mis dos compañeros. _Joder, como duele, intenta ignorar el dolor Desirée... el dolor no existe, sólo es fruto de tu mente... Y un cuerno que no existe._

-¿Ya te has librado de ese incordio?- es el frío recibimiento de Kakuzu, y si ha dejado salir a todas sus mascotas barra mascaras con corazones. _Dejadme tranquila, quiero volver a mí vida normal..._

-No, me engaño y me atrapo en su técnica pero gracias a tu llamarada me ha soltado- murmuro mientras miro como Hidan va danzando felizmente lanzando cuchilladas a diestro y siniestro.

-Shikamaru, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿no habíamos quedado en atrapar a la chica ya que parece la más débil?- pregunta Asuma cuando el moreno se reúne con ellos. _Eh, que no soy tan débil, todavía no me han matado._

-Y lo había hecho pero cuando me acerqué para mandaros la señal, una llamarada de fuego me ha obligado a deshacer la técnica- responde el chico con fastidio.

-Todavía eres débil- me comenta Kakuzu en tono jocoso sin preocuparse de bajar la voz y sin prestar demasiada atención a sus contrincantes.

-Claro, como he tenido años de preparación y experiencia- le replico con feroz sarcasmo, justo en ese momento me percato de que ya sólo quedan los tres ninjas de Konoha, Izumo, Asuma y Shikamaru, los que había de la Villa de las Nubes están muertos en el suelo... todo obra de Hidan según deduzco por los cortes. _Jode otra vez nauseas, esto no puede ser bueno para el estómago._

-Oye, oye, vosotros dos, dejad de cotorrear como abuelas y vamos a terminar con esto, que os parece si probamos el ataque combinado a tres bandas- interviene Hidan que ha parado de jugar a Jack el Destripador y nos mira con una sonrisa sádica que pone los pelos de punta. _Muy mala idea, eso es lo que me parece... menudas ideas de bombero que tiene este._

-No hace falta...

-Muy bien- asiente Kakuzu cortando mis pobres excusas para librarme de eso.

-Venga Desirée, esto va a ser muy divertido- dice Hidan entusiasmado, dándome por vencida les obedezco y de un salto me sitúo en el filo más alto de la guadaña de Hidan y agradezco mentalmente que Itachi se empecinara en enseñarme a utilizar mi chakra para fijarme a todo tipo de superficies. Ahora sólo es cuestión de que puede adaptarme bien a todos los movimientos de la guadaña durante el corto periodo de tiempo en el que tengo que estar pegada a ella y es difícil os lo aseguro. Kakuzu por su parte se pone detrás nuestro para realizar su propio jutsu que tiene pinta de ir a doler. _Mierda que yo no soy inmortal y esto me va a doler como el diablo, lo sé, lo presiento, me lo dice el corazón._

-Fūton Atsugai- dice Kakuzu mientras Hidan se lanza hacia ellos impulsado por la corriente de chakra que se viene encima. Justo en el último momento, cuando la corriente de aire ya casi nos ha atrapado, y los otros ninjas se están preparando para el impacto, Hidan me propulsa con su guadaña mientras que yo pongo en marcha mis hilos cortantes en dirección a Izumo, Asuma y Shikamaru, eso sí con los ojos cerrados ya voy a tener bastantes pesadillas como para ver más muertos. Por suerte abro los ojos con el tiempo justo para caer de pie y ver como yo también he salido ligeramente herida por el jutsu de Kakuzu ya que mí pierna izquierda está sangrando y ligeramente desgarrada. _Duele, duele, duele, no puedo apoyar bien la pierna... que les jodan a todo yo ya no peleo._

-Vaya, sólo le has acertado a uno- comenta Hidan y por el rabillo del ojo veo como siguen en pie Asuma y Shikamaru pero Izumo está en el suelo.

-Pues ocupaos vosotros, a mí esto no me interesa- murmuro mientras me retiro quedándome detrás de Kakuzu. _Encima me critica el muy cretino..._

-Ugh, aunque nos matéis otros ninjas de Konoha irán por vosotros, les hemos mandado las coordenadas y vuestras descripciones- nos informa Asuma mientras una gota de sudor le resbala por la cara. No veo nada más ya que giro la cabeza pero puedo oír los groseros comentarios de Hidan y las jocosas y mordaces respuestas de Kakuzu. Mientras, yo estoy haciendo serios esfuerzos por no vomitar... las imágenes de los cuerpos desmenuzados se están repitiendo sin cesar en mí cabeza. Finalmente oigo la voz de Hidan diciendo que ha sido una pelea muy aburrida y todo eso.

-Oye, oye, Desirée tienes una cara espantosa, estás verde- me dice la voz de Hidan desde algún punto cercano a mí oreja pero no le hago mucho caso ya que cada vez estoy más mareada. _Me desmayo, se me está yendo completamente la cabeza._

-Vamos a tener que sacarla fuera de aquí, se está mareando por el olor de la sangre y muerte, además está ha sido la primera vez que ha matado a alguien, y su mente necesita recapacitar... vamos a tener que llevarla nosotros, no podemos entretenernos mucho ya que seguramente nos pisan los talones otros ninjas de Konoha- oigo como dice la voz de Kakuzu y al instante noto como si alguien me cogiera en volandas pero tengo los ojos cerrados para concentrarme en no echar el almuerzo, lo único pasa por mí mente en este momento es una cosa. Todo se está saliendo de control.

**Nota 2: El que Desirée se haya mareado al final de una manera tan brusca es porque la adrenalina producida por la batalla se ha esfumado y es en ese momento cuando toma conciencia plenamente de lo ocurrido. Por otro lado, es cierto que Desirée de haberlo querido hubiera podido trocear enseguida a Shikamaru pero como creo que todas sabeis, ella no es así, no es como Hidan o Kakuzu que van a matar, ella prefiere que las cosas se solucionen sin sangre (Ellizabeth: lo cual es una soberana tontería... la sangre es bonita) por lo que las dos muertes que ella provoca es por las circunstancias, no porque ella quiera.**


	11. Aceptando la Realidad

**Aquí está el décimo primercápítulo de esta historieta, espero que os guste. Para el título de este capi me he inspirado en mi propia imaginación (Ellizabeth: cada vez cuesta más encontrar nombres de pelis o libros que peguen con la temática)_._**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kishimoto, únicamente es mía el personaje de Desirée.**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

_bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

**_algo_;** motes/apodos

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: La semana que viene me voy de viaje y no podré subir el siguiente capítulo. Y por si acaso, este no es el último capítulo, tengo planeado qeu haya entre dos y cinco más.**

**Nota: Gracias por avisarme de mí fallo, aquí teneis el capítulo correcto, la verdad no sé que e slo que ha podido pasar para que se suba el otro... seguramente es que ambos archivos tenían un nombre parecido.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, direcciones de psiquiátricos...**

**Aceptando la Realidad**

Después de los desastrosos eventos de la batalla, tras la cual acabé vomitando, Hidan y Kakuzu se encontraron con Deidara y Tobi, yo también estaba presente pero dado mí estado es mejor ni contarme.

-Estos días has estado muy callada, Desirée... hmm- comienza a hablarme Deidara caminando a mí lado.

-¿En serio?, no me había dado cuenta- respondo con voz ausente. Desde la muerte de esos dos ninjas reconozco que no hablo tanto como antes y estoy algo más ausente, la verdad no consigo comprender como Hidan o Kakuzu pueden estar tan tranquilos después de haber matado a alguien. _Sigo teniendo el estómago revuelto y eso que hace días que ha pasado, maldita sea ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto?_

-No debes darle demasiadas vueltas a eso, hiciste lo que debías hacer, no hay nada malo en ello... hmm- me intenta animar Deidara y aunque no lo consigue, si que siento una ola de gratitud hacia _**la rubia**_. Contrariamente a lo que se podría llegar a pensar, Deidara siempre está dispuesto a dar ánimos y apoyo a no ser que se trate de Tobi... la verdad es que le tengo mucho cariño, al menos él intenta animarme no como otros que yo me sé que como mucho se empezarían a reír, de hecho me sorprende que aun no lo hayan hecho.

-Aun así, eran personas y yo...- con fuerza cierro la boca ya que noto como mí voz está a punto de quebrarse. La verdad tengo que decir que si Hidan es como un hermano mayor para mí, Deidara se ha convertido en un gran y valiosos amigo. _Los maté, simple y llanamente... jo, menos mal que Deidara intenta animarme si tuviera que contar con el apoyo de Hidan o Kakuzu ya me habría suicidado._

-Sino lo hubieras hecho estarías muerta, no te angusties... hmm- me dice Deidara mientras se adelante dejándome pensativa durante toda la tarde. _En eso al menos tiene algo de razón ,aunque eso no justifica el arrebatar a otra persona la vida... lo dicho esas imágenes me van a perseguir por años._

Cuando finalmente cae la noche y paramos de caminar, nos preparamos para pasar la noche. Por supuesto dejamos preparados los turnos de guardias, nos están persiguiendo o en breves nos perseguirán los ninjas de Konoha, como para no dejar guardias. La primera de las guardias la cubrimos Hidan y una servidora para mí alegría el sacerdote de la secta dedicada a ese Dios ficticio, del que no deja de hablar ni aunque le corten la cabeza, está mirando el fuego ensimismado... eso tiene dos cosas buenas, la primera es que así no se burla de mí, y la segunda es que me deja pensar tranquila sin hacer ninguno de sus comentarios.

-Desirée, espero que te estés dando cuenta de que tú comportamiento está siendo realmente muy infantil- me dice Hidan rompiendo el silencio con un tono de voz especialmente duro y serio... como sabía yo que si este habría la boca no iba a ser para nada bueno. _Cállate maldito bastardo que yo no me entusiasme por matar a las personas no quiere decir que sea infantil, sólo quiere decir que tengo conciencia cosa que como es obvio a ti te falta en grandes cantidades._

-Déjame en paz- gruño como respuesta mientras trato de ignorarle, al tiempo que intento ignorar el dolor de mí pecho que en los últimos días se ha hecho presente, supongo que esto último es por la depresión y la angustia de cada vez que me acuerdo de lo que ha pasado.

-Ahora eres una ninja y los ninjas pelean con otros ninjas rivales. Es de sentido común de que alguien acabe muerto, debes estar mentalizada... ¿o es que acaso no aprendiste nada de tú entrenamiento emocional con el rubito?- continua Hidan sin perder el tono serio de su voz. _Y ahora le da por darme un sermón, anda y que le jodan, sólo quiero que me dejen tranquila._

-Uno yo no pedí ser ninja, y dos si que recuerdo mí entrenamiento con Deidara pero eso no quiere decir que sea sencillo- protesto mientras fijo mí mirada en el ojivioleta. _Si queríais haberos evitado esto no haberme entrenado como ninja y haber buscado la forma de que volviera a casa porque todavía ni siquiera habéis descubierto como llegué aquí._

-Pues empieza a comportarte con una ninja, de modo que deja de actuar como una niñita asustadiza y comienza a comportarte como lo que ahora eres- gruñe Hidan mirándome intensamente, como no tengo ganas de gastar saliva inútilmente no le respondo pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me ha dicho.

Por la mañana nos volvemos a poner en camino y yo he llegado a una serie de conclusiones. Cuando llegué a este mundo no era ni una ninja, ni una asesina, ni una criminal y por supuesto no pertenecía a Akatsuki pero ahora que pertenezco a esa Organización, compuesta por asesinos y criminales, y he asesinado a dos personas... lo cual me convierte en una criminal y por órdenes directas soy una miembro activa de este manicomio, eso quiere decir que tengo que asumir que me van a ocurrir más cosas como esta. Ahora sólo espero no volverme completamente loca, aunque creo que ya estoy en camino. Toda esta reflexión tiene un efecto positivo, ya no estoy tan deprimida, aceptar la realidad de las cosas siempre me ha ayudado a "recuperarme" aunque estoy completamente segura de que nunca voy a disfrutar matando a nadie, yo no soy como Hidan... lo que en sí ya essalgo bueno.

-Parece que Desirée hoy está más animada- me dice Tobi con su habitual tono alegre y eso me hace llegar a otra conclusión, las pruebas que hacen para entrar en Akatsuki no deben ser tan terribles si Tobi ha sido capaz de pasarlas. _Al menos alguien está de buen humor hoy, la verdad es que Tobi no pega en Akatsuki. Todos son muy serios y rígidos y sin embargo Tobi es muy alegre y despreocupado._

-Sí, he estado pensando y ya estoy mejor- respondo amigablemente, no sé porque pero Tobi tiene la capacidad de hacerte sentir bien, quizás es porque es el más despreocupado de todo Akatsuki... bueno, y te hace sentir bien a no ser que seas Deidara que entonces lo único que sientes es unas migrañas del tamaño de un elefante con problemas de obesidad.

-Tobi se alegra por Desirée- me dice Tobi con voz de estar sonriendo y consiguiéndome arrancar una sonrisa. _Que mono... la verdad es que me cae bien, me recuerda a mis primos pequeños cuando quieren conseguir algo de mí o de mis hermanos._

-Y dime "hermanita", ahora que la depresión se te ha pasado de una vez, ¿qué piensas hacer de aquí en adelante?-interviene Hidan pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros y acercando su cara a la mía._ Uff... mira que es pesadito y cotilla...luego dirá que las mujeres somos cotillas pero él no se queda atrás._

-Supongo que seguiré entrenado e intentando hacerme más fuerte- respondo de manera pensativa._ Lo cierto es que necesito hacerme más fuerte pero no quiero acabar como el resto de Akatsuki._

-¿Ves?, así habla una ninja- sonríe Hidan desordenándome el pelo para después alejarse.

-Kakuzu, ahora que me acuerdo, toma el dinero de la recompensa para administrarlo. Tobi y yo tenemos que encargarnos de una nueva misión en el País de la Roca, algo relacionado con unos pergaminos... hmm- dice Deidara pasándole el maletín a Kakuzu que lo apresa con fuerza, a ver quien es el listo que le dice ahora de que lo suelte, seguidamente Deidara y Tobi se marchan montados en dos de las creaciones de _**la rubia**_.

-Así que piensas seguir entrenando- comenta pasivamente Kakuzu mientras seguimos caminando. _Otro con lo mismo, ¿es que hoy se han puesto estos dos cabestros de acuerdo par ano dejar de atosigarme?_

-Supongo que sí, necesito hacerme más fuerte o me mataran al primer asalto- murmuro de manera distraída.

-El líder ya nos comentó que podría pasar eso, por eso decidió antes de irnos a la misión que cuando volviéramos tú te quedarías otra vez en la base entrenando durante un tiempo y luego te volverías a incorporar a las misiones- asiente el ojiverde sin variar el tono de voz._ Ya lo decía yo, estos tíos lo tienen todo pensado al milímetro, no hay nada que se les escape._

-¿Sabes con quien tendré que entrenar?- pregunto mirando al tesorero. _Una pregunta importante porque como me toque con Itachi creo que acabaré muerta y enterrada en muy poco tiempo._

-Supongo que con quien esté en la base por lo que es posible que con los que más entrenes sea con Konnan o con Zetsu- me responde Kakuzu sin expresión alguna en la voz. _Ah, pues no es tan malo, aunque la verdad no sé que tal será Konnan casi no he hablado con ella siempre está con el líder y yo a ese tipo lo evito como a la peste..._

-Los viajes desde ahora van a ser muy aburridos sin tener alguien con quien hablar- interviene Hidan mientras mira al cielo con expresión aburrida. _Cada vez tengo más claro que a este le falta un tornillo, ¿a qué ha venido ese comentario sobre los viajes?, que se entretenga solito que ya es mayor para eso ,además siempre tiene a Kakuzu para hablar con él._

-Puedes hablar con Kakuzu- replico can calma, por supuesto al instante caigo en la cuenta de que como esos dos empiecen a hablar eso degenerará rápidamente en una batalla campal. _Vale, retiro lo dicho pero en mí mente sonaba mucho mejor y mucho menos estúpido._

-Ese no ha sido un comentario muy ingenioso- apunta el ojivioleta con una graciosa mueca en la cara. _Ni que lo digas pero últimamente no estoy muy ingeniosa que digamos._

-Cállate, empiezo a entender porque Kakuzu te usa como saco de boxeo tan a menudo. Por cierto, ¿qué va pasar con los ninjas esos de Konoha?- replico de manera cortante.

-Supongo que si nos encontramos con ellos los mataremos y sino tendremos que ir a Konoha para descubrir que han averiguado sobre nosotros pero es probable que tú ni siquiera aparezcas, al ser la más débil no te considerarían una amenaza al igual que con los otros ninjas que fueron con vosotros a la misión- me responde Kakuzu inexpresivamente. _La verdad es que tiene razón pero no me hace gracia eso de que puedan aparecer más enemigos en cualquier momento._

-Ya veo, esto va a ser problemático- murmuro mientras sigo caminando al lado de Hidan que sigue perdido en su mundo, en otras palabras que se sigue quejando por todo.

-¿Más o menos durante cuanto tiempo estaré entrenando?- vuelvo a preguntar mientras me concentro en no pensar en las posibles misiones a las que en el futuro seré asignada. _Otra cosa de importancia, porque no creo que entrenando un par de meses aprenda mucho y luego encima tendré que ir a esas misiones en donde seguramente tendré que ... pelear contra otras personas._

-Un par de años seguramente, todo depende de a que ritmo aprendas- responde Kakuzu de manera mecánica. _Es decir que cuando tenga unos diecinueve o veinte años será cuando vuelva a estar de misiones._

-Entonces será mucho tiempo, creo que ya he demostrado que no soy especialmente talentosa- murmuro caminando a la par de Kakuzu mientras Hidan camina por detrás nuestro profetizando sobre su religión.

-Puede ser, la verdad es que nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiera ser tan patosa pero también sé que si consigues progresar podremos ganar mucho dinero gracias a ti- coincide conmigo Kakuzu y ante su último comentario hago una mueca mental.

-Otra vez pensando en el dinero, maldito desgraciado, la razón de que una persona se haga más fuerte es porque tiene algo que demostrar a alguien o porque es una forma de salvar su alma- intervine Hidan de malas manera como cada vez que Kakuzu menciona la palabra dinero.

-Eres un maldito pesado Hidan, no seas quejica, agotas mí paciencia- bufa Kakuzu mirando a su compañero con un malévolo brillo en los ojos. _Estos dos van a empezar pronto con otra de sus gilipolleces, a parte de la obvia razón de su habilidades ¿por qué rallos el líder los pondría juntos? No paran de pelear son como niños pequeños... pero sin el como._

-Y que vas a hacer si no me callo, ¿matarme?- se burla Hidan consiguiendo que Kakuzu pare en seco y mire Jashinista, por mí parte yo empiezo a buscar un sitio donde sentarme... esto puede ir para largo. _Ya están otra vez, al menos luego se quedan relajados y no dan demasiado mal._

Después de tres horas de pelea entre esos dos energúmenos volvemos a ponernos en camino, por suerte ya no queda mucho para llegar a la base y podré ir a relajarme un rato... o al menos eso espero. La verdad, me tengo que asombrar la facilidad con la que me he acostumbrado a mí nueva realidad.


	12. Año Nuevo, Misión Nueva

**Aquí está el décimo segundo cápítulo de este fic que se está convirtiendo en uno d emis favoritos, espero que os guste. Para el título de este capi me he inspirado en el dicho de _Año Nuevo, Vida Nueva_ pero cambiándolo un poco_._**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kishimoto, únicamente es mía el personaje de Desirée.**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

_bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

_**algo**_; motes/apodos

**Nota: El hecho de que haya un salto de tiempo tan grande es que el fic ya está próximo a terminar ya que la historia trata en si de como Desirée llega, se acostumbra y se vuelve fuerte en la Dimensión Ninja por lo cual ya puedo afirmar que quedan unos cuatro capítulos para terminar. P.D:Al final del capítulo he dejado otra nota.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, direcciones de psiquiátricos...**

**Año Nuevo... Misión Nueva**

Con pesadez entro en mí habitación y cojo las cosas para dirigirme a mí cuarto de baño para poder darme una ducha, la necesito, llevo entrenando desde las cinco de la mañana y la única parada que he hecho ha sido para comer un poco.

Al caminar hacia el cuarto de baño, giro un poco la cabeza y me topo con mí reflejo. La verdad es que no he cambiado mucho físicamente en estos seis años que llevo en compañía de Akatsuki, de los cuales cinco de ellos han sido después de la misión que se nos encomendó a Hidan, a Kakuzu y a mí, y desde entonces apenas los he visto... sólo en alguna reunión y la gran mayoría de las veces se las saltan. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya tengo veintitrés años, madre mía que vieja soy. La única diferencia que noto en mí es que ahora levo unos anillos plateados en los dedos de las manos, un anillo por dedo.

-Desirée, el líder quiere verte, está en la sala de reuniones- me dice la voz de Konnan desde el otro lado de la puerta, mí respuesta es un audible gruñido que ella ha debido de traducir por un asentimiento ya que no dice nada más. _¿No podrían dejarme en paz?, estoy cansada y quiero descansar._

Después de cambiarme, ducharme y cambiarme de ropa me dirijo a ver al líder, no sé porque el resto de miembros le tienen respeto, para mí no es más que un personajillo al que se le va la pinza... en ese aspecto Hidan y yo coincidimos, y aunque no lo quiera reconocer Deidara es de la misma opinión.

-Líder, para que me has llamando- gruño mientras entro en la sala que me ha indicado Konnan. _A ver si se da prisa en decirme lo que sea que tenga que decir y me deja tranquila un rato._

-Desirée, en vista de tus progresos en estos últimos cinco años, he decidido asignarte una nueva misión ya que a partir de ahora dejarás la etapa de entrenamiento y tomarás plena posesión de las responsabilidades de un miembro de Akatsuki- comienza el líder para mí gran aburrimiento, ya me imaginaba yo que sería algo por el estilo. _Este tío aburre hasta a las piedras, estoy convencida de que se equivocó de profesión... en vez de villano tendría que haberse metido a político._

-Vale, vale, cual va a ser la misión y con quien voy a tener que ir- interrumpo el monólogo del hombre. _A ver si metiendo prisa termina de hablar antes que si no nos vana dar las uvas._

-La misión consiste en infiltrarse en la Villa Oculta de la Roca y robar los pergaminos que contienen sus técnicas secretas- me anuncia el líder con voz monocorde.

-¿Otra vez infiltración? La última vez que me mandaste una misión también fue de infiltración y nos acabaron descubriendo- gruño con aburrimiento y cierta molestia._ Este tipo no aprende, las misiones de infiltración son malas... aunque necesarias... cállate maldita conciencia con voz de Hidan._

-Esa misión era de recapitulación de información, no de infiltración. Lo que tienes que hacer es ir a la Villa, coger los rollos y volver- me explica el líder con impaciencia. _¿Y eso no es lo mismo? Antes era ve, recoge información y vuelve, no le veo mucha diferencia._

-Dicho así parece muy sencillo, ¿con quien voy a tener que ir?- inquiero con sospecha, los únicos que pueden hacer bien una misión de infiltración son Itachi o Zetsu y los dos están de misión, con lo cual me toca o con Deidara, o con Tobi o con los dos sádicos de turno... y ninguno de ellos es una buena opción.

-Irás con Deidara, él se encargarán de evaluar tú capacidad. Saldréis dentro de dos días, y mañana Kakuzu se encargará de medir tú nivel de combate en un apequeña prueba- responde el líder para mí gran consternación... no podía haberme puesto con nadie más ruidoso ¿no?... bueno podría haberme puesto con Tobi... _Claro, infiltración con bombas que ingenioso y sigiloso, ¿no?_

-Pues que bien, ya me puedo ir a dormir o falta que me digas algo más- bufo cabreada.

-Te puedes ir pero te recomendaría que mostraras un poco más de respeto hacia tus superiores- asiente el líder, por supuesto no le hago ni caso y salgo de ahí como un vendaval para dirigirme a mí habitación y poder descansar. _Vamos no me jodas, empieza a hablar como un padre... que grima._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un nuevo día, el sol brilla, las nubes son de color blanco, los pajarillos cantan y yo estoy frente a frente con un zombi, al que le tengo que demostrar mí capacidad en combate, ¿se puede pedir algo más en esta vida?... nótese la ironía del comentario.

-Espero que hayas mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos- es el frío comentario del ojiverde. _Cuanto amor hay en sus palabras y como le gusta recordarme mis errores._

-Y yo espero que hayas aprendido modales- es mí comentario... comentario del que dentro de cinco minutos me voy a arrepentir de mala manera pero da igual. _Me va a moler a golpes, ¿dónde estará Hidan cuando realmente se le necesita?_

-Insolente- gruñe Kakuzu al tiempo que se lanza contra mí, por fortuna ahora tengo bueno reflejos y consigo volver a ponerme a una distancia prudente de la versión fea de Frankenstein._ Socorro... ¿ves? Ya me he arrepentido de haberle provocado, ¿por qué diablo seré tan bocazas?_

-Como ves ya no soy tan lenta como antes- bromeo mientras comienzo a hacer sellos con las manos. ¿_Me ha ido de un pelo y encima bromeo?, desde luego estos ya me han pegado su locura._

-Un punto a tu favor no te va a salvar de la paliza- sentencia Kakuzu volviendo a lanzarse contra mí. _Y que lo digas, debería ir reservando plaza en el hospital más cercano... aunque el roña este no paga a un médico ni aunque su vida dependa de ello y por supuesto le importa un comino la vida de los demás._

-Katon Gökakyü no jutsu- digo mientras le lanzo una enorme bola de fuego, y sí he estado practicando con Itachi que se empeño en que aprendiera a dominar el elemento fuego pese a que no soy a fin a él. Como es de esperar Kakuzu lo esquiva con insultante facilidad y me veo obligada a lanzarle kunais con sello explosivos para volver a ponerme a una distancia segura mientras rezo para que no saque a sus mascotas de paseo.

Para mí gran terror no saca a sus mascotas pero si que se descose sus brazos con esos hilos asquerosos que lleva dentro, la consecuencia lógica de esto es que yo empiece a correr como una loca por todos lados esquivando tanto los hilos como las manos como el resto del cuerpo de Kakuzu... al menos puedo estar orgullosa de que no me he puesto a gritar como descosida.

-O... oye q... que no estamos aquí para hacer deporte- jadeo después de un cuarto de hora corriendo mientras comienzo a concentra chakra en mis dedos. _Cabrón, me ha hecho correr por todos lados y él ni se ha canteado del sitio._

-No tienes mucha inventiva en tus comentarios ¿verdad?- bufa Kakuzu con aburrimiento atrapándome con sus hilos... o eso se cree él porque al instante mí clon explota y yo aparezco detrás de él con mis hilos de chakra. _Ja, al menos le he conseguido engañar._

Lo de los hilos de chakra es una historia muy graciosa... entrenando con Itachi este se dio cuenta de que mí chakra era de elemento viento y me enseñó a utilizarlo pero cuando intente usarlo con mis hilos normales resulto un poco desastroso, sobre todo para Itachi que le tuvo que pedir a Kakuzu que le cosiera la mano, y después de eso decidió a enseñarme a utilizar mí chakra a través de los anillos para que fuera visible y cortante... ahora que lo pienso Itachi es un santo, siempre le toca tragarse todos los marrones y ni se queja, por que la vez que descubrí el Pacchi no Gijutsu también estaba Itachi cerca y también le tocó a él arreglar el desastre.

Con la agilidad adquirida durante estos últimos cinco años lanzo los hilos hacia Kakuzu que primero abre los ojos ligeramente sorprendido pero se sobrepone rápido y los esquiva... cabrón con suerte.

-Deberías saber que sólo lanzándome los hilos no vas a conseguir nada, tengo demasiada experiencia- me recrimina Kakuzu mientras esquiva mis puñetazos y patadas... yo también hago lo mismo ya que como me dé un puñetazo me deja en el sitio.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta- respondo lacónicamente mientras continuo esquivando sus ataques... y sus hilos. Tras una media hora de combate decido lanzarle varios kunais, lo bueno de estar combatiendo en un bosque es... nada pero le sacaré alguna utilidad. Con rapidez comienzo a lanzarle los kunais, aunque como ya sabía de ante mano, los esquiva sin ningún problema. _Al menos así gano un poco de tiempo, sólo espero que no se dé cuenta._

Finalmente veo como Kakuzu comienza a perder velocidad y para mí gran satisfacción en el momento de ir a darme un puñetazo se queda inmóvil en el suelo.

-Pero que demonios... - gruño el ojiverde abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. _Anda, pues ha funcionada pero que lista soy._

-Los kunais que te he ido lanzando estaban unidos entre sí por hilos, conforme te has ido moviendo te has ido enredando, por supuesto a mí no me ha afectado porque yo sabía donde estaban los hilos- explico con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara ya que la expresión de Kakuzu por haber sido atrapado de esta manera no tiene precio. _¿Dónde habrá una cámara de fotos cuando se la necesita?_

-Que ingenioso pero todavía no estoy vencido- gruñe Kakuzu mientras del suelo sale uno de sus brazos y se libera delos hilos. _Mierda me había olvidado que este tipo es extensible, como el metro de costura._

-Upss... eso es un inconveniente, sip- comento mientras me alejo a saltos del hombre y decido sacar mis antiguos hilos y utilizarlos. _Comienzo a pensar que en mí vida pasada debía ser un saltamontes, me paso todo el día brincando._

-Estúpida, los hilos de chakra tienen más alcance que esos- se burla Kakuzu mientras saca a sus mascotas de la espalda. _Mierda, más problemas, ¿no podía haber dejado a esas cosas quietas?... y ya sé que los hilos de chakra son mejores pero también me cansan más._

-Eso no vale, ahora sois cinco contra una- me quejo mientras pongo una cuidadosa distancia entre ellos y yo, no me apetece morir todavía. _Ahora si que no tengo ni la más remota posibilidad... para mí que el líder me ha puesto a pelear contra este para librarse de mí._

-Eres más estúpida que Hidan y eso ya es decir- se burla Kakuzu mientras me lanza a sus amigos. _Eso no sé si es un insulto para mí o un halago para Hidan pero tampoco es el momento de preguntarlo._

Al cabo de muchos sudores y golpes y demás insultos, Kakuzu me vence... cosa que cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiera podido deducir y para terminar la humillación me tiene colgada cabeza abajo. Si interesa, diré que me ha atrapado gracias a los hilos de sus brazos... este tío parece una telaraña andante.

-Kakuzu, bájame ya, ya me has vencido- gruño con cansancio, cualquiera se cansa si lleva luchando durante cinco horas contra la costurera de Akatsuki. _Me estoy comenzando a marear y toda la sangre se me está subiendo a la cabeza._

-Cuando me despegues los pies del suelo- responde el ojiverde... parece que no me ha perdonado que utilizara el Pacchi no Gijutsu con él. _Como dijo Herodes te jodes, te lo tienes bien merecido._

-Lo haría pero nos tienes sujetos los brazos- protesto mientras sigo mirando el suelo. Finalmente me suelta y yo le despego a él, lo malo de todo esto es que ahora me va a dar un sermón sobre lo débil que soy.

-Lo has hecho mejor de lo esperado, no mucho hubieran aguantado contra mí durante tanto tiempo- dice Kakuzu para mí enorme sorpresa. _¿Cómo?, ¿no hay insultos ni comentarios maliciosos?_

-¿Eh?- es mi ingeniosa respuesta. _¿Quién eres y que has hecho con el verdadero Kakuzu?, ese que en el momento menos esperado te mata._

-Aunque sigues siendo un poco cortita... lo que digo es que has pasado la prueba con éxito, el líder no esperaba que me vencieras- me explica Kakuzu con aburrimiento ante mí cara de asombro.

-Vale, eso es muy raro- comento mientras echo a andar detrás de él de regreso a la base. _Yo alucino, de tantos golpes que he recibido ya tengo hasta alucinaciones._

-Deja de quejarte.

-No quiero, se me da bien... por cierto como es que Hidan y tú habéis vuelto, creía que tenías una misión- respondo con tranquilidad mientras cambio de tema. _Ah, ya está de vuelta el original, ha debido ser un lapsus cerebral._

-La terminamos y ahora el líder nos ha asignado una nueva, tenemos que ir a Konoha- responde Kakuzu y a mí me recorre un ligero estremecimiento, todavía recuerdo el enfrentamiento contra esos ninjas.

-Pues que os vaya bien- murmuro sin demasiado ánimo despidiéndome de él y dirigiéndome a mí habitación. _Ugh, no envidio su suerte, seguramente los padres y amigos de esos tipos estarán buscando venganza._

-Desirée, por fin te encuentro... hmm- me llama la atención Deidara mientras se acerca a mí. _¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que hoy todos e han confabulado contra mí para que no pueda descansar ni un minuto?_

-Hey, ¿qué quieres?- saludo sin mucho entusiasmo ya que estoy muy cansada. _Yo sólo quiero irme a descansar._

-El líder quiere vernos dentro de una hora para ultimar los últimos detalles de la misión... hmm- me responde _**la rubia**_. _Maldito líder, se podría meter sus sermones por donde yo me sé._

-Muy bien, luego nos vemos, antes quiero cambiarme de ropa- contesto despidiéndome de él..

Después de arreglarme voy a la sala de reuniones donde ya están Deidara y el líder. Después de hablar me vuelvo a mí habitación y tras preparar las cosas me meto en la cama para intentar descansar, mañana tengo que salir en misión con Deidara.

**Nota 2: El que Desirée no haya ganado se da por dos razones. La primera es que Kakuzues mucho más fuerte que ella y para hacerle verdadero daño hay que matar a uno de sus corazones y la segunda es que Desirée nunca ha llevado intención de hacer verdadero daño a su compañero.**


	13. Al Mal Tiempo Buena Cara

**Aquí está el décimo tercer cápítulo de este fic que se está convirtiendo en uno d emis favoritos, espero que os guste. Para el título de este capi me he inspirado en el dicho de _Al Mal Tiempo Buena Cara__._**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kishimoto, únicamente es mía el personaje de Desirée.**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

_bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

_**algo**_; motes/apodos

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, direcciones de psiquiátricos...**

**Al Mal Tiempo Buena Cara**

Tras dos días de aburridísimo viaje, llegamos a la Villa de la Roca, la razón de que hallamos llegado tan rápido es que hemos ido volando en dos de las creaciones de Deidara... a veces son útiles y todo pero sólo cuando no explotan inesperadamente.

-Bien, hoy nos alojaremos en un albergue y mañana cogeremos los rollos y nos marchamos... hmm- comienza Deidara mientras hace que sus pajarracos nos dejen en el suelo, la verdad por mucho que diga que son bonitos a mí me siguen dando grima.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos costará?- pregunto con curiosidad, lo bueno de esta misión es que Deidara era de esa Villa, así que sabrá situarnos. _Espero que no tardemos mucho, no tengo ganas de ir haciendo en paripé por ahí mientras tengo que preocuparme de realizar una misión._

-Pues... unas horas o unos días, depende... hmm- me responde mí amigo _**la rubia**_ con voz entre seria y despreocupada. _Alucina con este tío y su concepción del tiempo._

-¿Cómo coño se pueden tardar unas horas o unos días?- gruño con frustración, a veces pienso que hablan de una manera tan enrevesada sólo por joder. _Pienso que esto lo hacen sólo por ver la cara de idiota que se me queda porque sino no hay ninguna explicación lógica._

-A ver, si no nos descubren y encontramos pronto los pergaminos no tardaremos mucho pero si nos descubren y no los encontramos... hmm- responde Deidara dejando la frase en el aire.

-Pero tú sabes donde están, ¿no?- bufo exasperada. _Se le ha olvidado la opción si nos descubren pero sabemos donde están los pergaminos._

-Oh, bueno, la verdad yo sabía donde estaban pero si los han cambiado de sitio no tendré ni la más remota idea... hmm- contesta el artista con despreocupación mientras barre las palabras con un gesto de la mano. _Genial, simplemente genial... pues yo paso de ir dando vueltas a ver si por casualidad encontramos los pergaminos, tengo cosas mejores que hacer... _

-Realmente maravilloso- murmuro mientras entramos en la posada y Deidara pide una habitación para dos con camas separadas, ese último punto es importante ya que la mirada que nos manda la recepcionista no es muy agradable.

-Bueno, eso ha sido un poco incómodo... hmm- dice Deidara entrando en la habitación y soltando una risita que disimula con una tos al ver mi cara de maniaca homicida copiada de Hidan y que provoca que Deidara se aleje de mí un par de pasos y se acerque a una ventana por si hiciera falta poner su pellejo a salvo. _Definitivamente yo pierdo la cordura... rectificando, ya he perdido la poca cordura que tenía... cállate maldita conciencia con voz de Hidan._

-Muy bien, como vamos a entrar en la villa sin que nos vean, por si nadie se ha dado cuenta todavía con estas batas llamamos bastante la atención- digo mientras cierro los ojos y respiro lentamente intentando tranquilizarme. _Respira, a veces estos tíos me sacan de quicio._

-Sí, ya me lo dijiste y también agregaste algo sobre la ridiculez de los sombreros. Lo cierto, es que para entrar lo mejor sería que uno de nosotros sirviera de distracción de ese modo la mayoría de los ninjas irían a por él y el otro podría coger los rollos... hmm- me contesta Deidara mientras se sienta en su cama y yo hago lo mismo con la mía.

-¿Pretendes que me enfrente yo sola a toda una Villa?- bufo con incredulidad con las cejas arqueadas. ¿_Este tío que se ha fumado?, yo quiero lo mismo porque si piensa que voy a exponer mí pellejo hasta tal punto por unos papelajos lo lleva claro._

-No, aunque sería algo digno de ver. En todo caso sería yo el señuelo ya que puedo ponerme a una distancia segura gracias a mis obras, aunque eso implicaría que tú tendrías que buscar los rollos y no tienes muy buena orientación que digamos... hmm- replica Deidara utilizando un tono de voz más serio, igual que siempre que tiene que hablar sobre una misión... al parecer se las toma muy enserio aunque tuvo que entrar en Akatsuki a la fuerza. _Disfruta exponiendo mis numerosos defectos, a ver si le gusta a él que le recuerden como entró en Akatsuki... mejor no, no quiero acabar volando por los aires._

-Yupi, salto de alegría mis opciones son o enfrentarme a toda una Villa o perderme dentro de la Villa y que me encuentren más tarde con lo cual también tendré que pelear contra ellos- murmuro desanimada por la simple idea de perderme, no por la de pelear... algo del sadismo de Hidan se me está pegando. _Ya no sé quien está más loco si él o yo... supongo que andaremos por el estilo._

-No necesariamente, ya había pensado en eso- me dice Deidara sacando algo de su mochila- ¿ves?, transmisores, además tienen un radio que abarca toda la Villa, si los llevamos te puedo ir guiando por los corredores.. hmm.

-A veces llego a pensar que eres un genio- murmuro agradecida. _Bien, con suerte no me perderé... siempre y cuando sea capaz de seguir las instrucciones pero no pueden ser muy difíciles, ¿no?_

-Cállate, entonces lo dejamos así, ahora será mejor que nos durmamos mañana va a ser un día ajetreado... hmm- gruñe Deidara con una sonrisa de camadería mientras se quita la capa y la camiseta, junto con esa especie de malla que todos estos tiparracos llevan, y se mete en la cama y yo hago lo propio pero sin quitarme la camiseta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A la mañana siguiente después de conseguir que Deidara se despertara, el intento de ahogamiento con la almohada que me aconsejó Hidan es bastante útil, desayunamos y nos ponemos en marcha.

-Eres una maldita, la próxima vez que me intentes ahogar te haré volar por los aires... hmm- me a menaza Deidara mientras nos alejamos de la posada. _Vaya, parece que no tiene muy buen despertar, ¿a quien no le gustaría que le despertaran con un intento de asfixia?_

-Lo que tu digas, me da igual, pero sería mejor que me dieras ya el transmisor y que nos separáramos para ir a la Villa sino la sorpresa se nos va a echar a perder- bufo divertida mientras alargo la mano y cojo el transmisor que Deidara saca de la bolsa. _En fin, hay que ir poniéndose manos a la obra, espero que no tardemos mucho._

-Te estás volviendo tan loca como los gemelos zombies, recuerda que empezaremos al atardecer, la oscuridad nos vendrá bien... hmm- murmura Deidara divertido mientras monta en una de sus aves y se pone enmarca, por mí parte yo me dirijo a la Villa después de haberme quitado la capa de Akatsuki para que no se me reconozca nada más verme, lo bueno de no pertenecer a ninguna Villa es que me confunden con una civil.

Al cabo de una media hora llego a la entrada de la Villa, lo cierto es que he de reconocer que es un poco tosca ya que está labrada directamente sobre la roca aunque aun así parece extraordinariamente resistente, después de saludar a los ninjas apostados sobre la entrada entro al interior de la Villa y comienzo a andar hacia lo que creo que es centro de la Villa para llegar a la Torre de Tsuchikage.

-Deidara, o me guías o me pierdo antes de llegar a la torre- murmuro al disimulado transmisor que llevo puesto, el tener el pelo largo es una bendición... a veces. _Vale, no sé como lo he hecho que acabo de llegar y ya estoy más perdida que una aguja en un pajar... mentira una aguja se encontraría antes._

-Bien, te estoy observando, para llegar a la Torre ahora tienes que coger la primera calle a la izquierda... hmm- me murmura Deidara a través del transmisor y por un momento antes de ponerme en camino rezo para que nadie descubra a mí amigo. _Como lo descubran la misión se va a ir un poco a la mierda y nosotros tendremos problemas._

Después de seguir cada una de las instrucciones de _**la rubia**_ finalmente llego a la Torre, y casualmente he tardado tanto que ya ha oscurecido, nada más llegar en cuanto he comprobado que los centinelas me han visto realizo en milésimas de segundo un genjutsu que los sume en una tranquila ilusión, además nadie notará que estos están en una ilusión ya que seguirán ahí apostados... sólo espero que no vayan a sustituirlos o sino si que me descubrirán.

-Estoy dentro- le murmuro a Deidara mientras me deslizo silenciosamente por los pasillos. _Por fin llegué, después de perderme cinco veces... espero que Deidara no me lo recuerde muchas veces._

-Perfecto, ahora cuélgate del techo mientras yo comienzo a llamar la atención de estos idiotas... hmm- me dice Deidara y yo me apresuro a hacerle caso ya que sé que no tardaré en oír bombazos y no me equivoco, al cabo de unos minutos comienzo a oír el inconfundible ruido de bombas y al instante comienzo a oír como todos los ninjas de la Torre se ponen en camino para ver que está ocurriendo, ahora sólo me queda rezar para que nadie se acuerde de los centinelas.

-¿Deidara?- inquiero con cuidado.

-Je, su armamento es definitivamente lo más obsoleto que he visto, Desirée, ya puedes ir a por los rollos, ahora tendrías que encontrar la bajada a los subterráneos que hay en la planta baja, esta tendría que estar en una de las salas... hmm- me responde Deidara y al instante me pongo en marcha. _Pues de momento parece que todo está yendo bien, increíble pero cierto._

Después de mirar en una docena de habitaciones, por fin encuentro la entrada a los subterráneos y con rapidez bajo las escaleras, la verdad es que están muy mal protegidos, si esos rollos son tan valiosos deberían protegerlos mejor. Finalmente llego a una pequeña sala en la que hay cinco puertas.

-Deidara, en el subterráneo hay una sala con cinco puertas, ¿cuál de ellas es?- murmuro mirando alternativamente cada una de las puertas. _Pito pito colorito saca la mano de veinticinco en que lugar en Portugal en que calleja la moraleja esconde la mano que viene la vieja... yo diría que este no es un buen sistema para elegir._

-La de en medio... hmm- me contesta Deidara y por su tono de voz deduzco que comienza a tener problemas, de modo que decido darme más prisa. _Lo dicho no era un buen sistema, a mí me salía la primera... me pregunto que habrá en las otras puertas...._

Con rapidez entro por la puerta y efectivamente ahí están los dos rollos con las técnicas secretas de la Villa. Con rapidez me acerco y tras asegurarme de que son los originales los cojo y salgo de la sala.

-Deidara, ya tengo los rollos, ven a buscarme a la cima de la Torre- le murmuro al transmisor. _Se acabo, he terminado, ahora sólo tenemos que salir de aquí y volver a la base._

-Ya era hora, procura no perderte, te recojo en cuanto pueda librarme de la mayoría de estos estorbos... hmm- me responde Deidara cortando rápidamente la transmisión. _Pues parece que si que tenía que recordarme mí pésimo sentido de la orientación._

Después de perderme varias veces, por fin encuentro las escaleras que van hacia el tejado, lo bueno es que el camino ahora es todo recto, de modo que rápidamente llego al tejado.

-Lo sabía, sois Akatsuki y ese tipo no es más que una distracción- me dice una voz haciendo que me fije en la figura de un ninja que está en el tejado y que al parecer ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. _Ya sabía yo que esto estaba resultando demasiado sencillo y bonito._

-¿En serio?, que listo eres, y ahora supongo que vas a intentar derrotarme- comento burlonamente mientras me pongo los rollos a la espalda para no perderlos. _¿Por qué todos van siempre con las mismas ideas?_

-Tenemos órdenes de intentar capturar a algún miembro de Akatsuki para interrogarle pero si eso no fuera posible debemos matarlos, y en este caso recuperar los rollos secretos- me responde el ninja cargando contra mí. _Al parecer este idiota quiere hacerse el héroe... yo diría que el papel no le pega._

-Imbécil- replico mientras esquivo su ataque y lo propino una patada en la espalda. _Que lento es, nunca he visto a nadie tan lento como este tipo del que ni siquiera sé el nombre._

El ninja se recupera rápidamente y vuelve a cargar contra mí y dado que parece que Deidara todavía va a tardar, decido divertirme un poco a costa del ninja. En cuanto veo como se acerca, me aparto de nuevo y le propino un fuerte golpe en la base del cuello que lo lanza contra una pared pero no lo mata... ya se encargo Kisame de enseñarme esos trucos a base de golpes.

-Maldita- gruñe el hombrecillo mientras comienza a realizar sellos con las manos, tras terminarlos, me lanza una serie de llamaradas idénticas a las de Itachi por lo que no me cuesta gran cosa esquivarlas para lanzarle yo a continuación mis hilos que no son los de chakra pero con la variante de que he canalizado en ellos el chakra de tipo fuego y pobre de aquel que los toque sin protección. Por supuesto en un principio los esquiva pero el pobre hombre no sabe nada de mis otros hilos que también he "activado" con lo cual al cabo de cinco minutos le falta un brazo.

-¿Todos los ninjas de esta Villa son así de débiles?- inquiero mirando al hombre que se sujeta en sangrante muñón mientras me mira con espanto. _O este hombre es muy débil o yo me estoy volviendo realmente fuerte una de dos._

-No saldrás viva, en seguida llegarán refuerzos- me grita el hombre desesperado intentando alzar la voz por encima del ruido provocado por los bombazos de Deidara que sigue por ahí jugando con la plastilina esa que usa. _Pues ahora más bien diría que está a punto de mojar los pantalones._

-Mira maldito adefesio, por lo que estoy viendo es más probable que... venga no jodas- me interrumpo a mitad de la frase ya que noto una segunda voz e n mi cabeza, y no es precisamente porque se me este yendo la pinza.

**-YA**

-No jodas, ahora estamos ocupados- murmuro fastidiada por tener la voz del líder dentro de la cabeza. _¿Este siempre interrumpe en los momentos menos oportunos o es sólo simple coincidencia?_

**-Dejad de hacer el indio y salid de allí, ha pasado algo**

-Vale, vale- gruño mientras veo como el pajarraco de Deidara se acerca a mí a toda velocidad. _Pues nada, ahora a ir con prisas... desde luego no se puede tener ni un momento de tranquilidad._

-Sube ya y acaba con ese... hmm- me dice _**la rubia**_ con voz seria. _Al parecer que el líder moleste no debe de ser muy normal o Deidara no se habría puesto tan serio._

-Si, si... adiós amigo- me despido mientras salto y dejo que mis hilos hagan el trabajo, cuando miro hacia atrás veo un montón de trocitos sangrantes en el suelo... alguien ha acabado siendo picadillo.

-Teatrera

-Déjame, ¿qué crees que ha pasado?- interrogo mientras me sitúo bien en la espalda del pájaro.

-Ni idea, a lo mejor alguien ha muerto o han atrapado a algún bijou... hmm- responde Deidara con voz tranquila mientras nos alejamos. _Pues yo espero que no sea ninguna de las dos opciones, tener que quedarme quieta durante tres días no es algo que me haga saltar de alegría._

-Parece que intentan seguirnos- murmuro mirando entretenida viendo como todos los ninjas de la aldea vienen detrás nuestra. _Hay que reconocer que son persistentes._

-Idiotas, les valdría más buscar un nuevo Tsuchikage, el último ha resultado un viejo inútil incapaz de ofrecer alguna diversión, ahora está muerto... hmm- comenta Deidara mirando con desdén las figuras que nos sigue mientras saca de una bolsa unas cuantas figurillas y se las lanza... pobres ninjas vana acabar hechos puré, literalmente.

-En fin un problema menos, ahora deberíamos buscar algún sitio tranquilo para poder ir a la reunión- comento mientras miro el paisaje. _Espero que paremos pronto, pero no parece que haya ningún lugar apropiado._

-Sí, pero no te olvides de vigilar los rollos el líder los quiere y debe de ser por algo... hmm- me previene Deidara. _Pues sino me vas a decir otra cosa..._

-A lo mejor no ha encontrado ningún buen libro y tiene ganas de leer algo- comento burlonamente haciendo que mi compañero sonría divertido. La verdad imaginarse al líder con rulos, una bata de franela, zapatillas de seda y un libro en la mano hace que se le pierda el respeto con bastante facilidad.

Finalmente, encontramos un lugar en donde bajar del pájaro y nos disponemos a hacer acto de presencia en la reunión de psicópatas anónimos no tan anónimos.


	14. Dios los Cría y Ellos se Juntan

**Aquí está el décimo cuarto cápítulo de este fic que se está convirtiendo en uno de mis favoritos, espero que os guste. Para el título de este capi me he inspirado en el dicho de _Dios los cría y ellos se juntan__._**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kishimoto, únicamente es mío el personaje de Desirée.**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

_bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

_**algo**_; motes/apodos

**Nota: La nota del capítulo está al final d eeste ya que de otro modo chafaría parte de la temática.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, direcciones de psiquiátricos...**

**Dios los Cría y Ellos se Juntan**

La oscura sala de reuniones está débilmente iluminada por un farol en el centro de la misma, alrededor del cual se congregan siete siluetas negras de las que sólo se distinguen los ojos y que nos miran con molestia a Deidara y a mí que acabamos de aparecer después de una discusión.

-Ya era hora de que os dignaseis a aparecer- es el frío recibimiento que el líder nos dispensa. _Hijo de..._

-Y yo espero que nos llames por algo importante y no como hace dos semanas que únicamente nos llamaste para decirnos que nos reuniríamos al cabo de dos semanas y que Deidara y yo teníamos que ir a la base que está cerca de Konoha para que me hicieran unas pruebas... por cierto esas "pruebas" han sido muy dolorosas, ¿se puede saber que pretendes convirtiéndome en... lo que sea que soy ahora?- rezongo molesta por el tono que ha utilizado el líder, dolorida después de todos esos experimentos y humillada por lo que me han hecho. _Asquerosa rata de cloaca, te voy a dar yo a ti pruebas, a ver si te gustan._

-No te enfades niña, en primer lugar es vuestra culpa el llegar tarde y en segundo, lo que te ha pasado es absolutamente necesario para poder llevar a cabo los planes de Akatsuki. No deberías sentirte humillada por eso, ahora eres uno de los miembros más fuertes, si resultas un éxito habremos conseguido la forma de no ser vencidos- me dice el líder provocándome un tic en el ojo que por fortuna nadie nota. _Y a mí eso que más me da, que se vayan todos al infierno pero yo estaba muy bien antes de que me utilizaran como conejillo de indias._

-No te jode, me habéis convertido en una mezcla de Hidan y Kakuzu pero lo mío es más macabro, y por cierto haber si mandas de una vez a alguien para recoger los putos rollos que nos mandaste robar- ladro de mal humor.

-Jejeje, parece que la gatita sabe sacar las uñas, que mona, y hace unos años se asustaba con tanta facilidad...- comenta burlonamente Kisame haciendo que mi mal humor aumente unos cuantos grados. _No si hoy va a ver bronca, primero con Deidara y luego con Kisame._

-Pues mantente alejado de mis uñas o te arrancaré los ojos, y por cierto, los gatos comen pescado crudo- bufo cabreada pero al instante me arrepiento, voy a pasarme todo un mes huyendo de Kisame para que no me trocee, aunque para lo que le iba a servir, por otro lado dudo que me pudiera trocear... en todo caso raspar porque este tío debe tener la espada más inútil del mundo, en vez de cortar rasga las cosas. _Genial, yo no debo ser muy lista, amenazar a alguien que me saca dos cabezas y media no es una buena idea._

-Ohh, Desirée parece de mal humor, a lo mejor Tobi puede alegrarla- interviene la estridente voz de Tobi a voz en grito.

-¡Cállate Tobi!- gritamos seis voces, no hay que contar ni al líder ni a Konnan y por su puesto al aludido... un segundo, ¿seis voces?, ¿quién falta?

-Hey, hey, ¿dónde está Kakuzu?- pregunto mirando a mí alrededor confundida ya que si que está Hidan pero no Kakuzu. ¿_Donde está el viejo tesorero, costurera, Frankenstein de la organización?_

-Ese es uno de los puntos a tratar, lo cual nos lleva otra vez a la reunión... si es que no hay más interrupciones- dice el líder con una leve nota de enfado en la voz mientras me mira intensamente como si yo tuviera la culpa. _Maldito líder cabeza hueca..._

-¿Por qué me miras así?, no es culpa mía- protesto molesta pero ya sin tic en el ojo, lo cual es un avance.... creo.

-Si que lo es y ya que hablo me gustaría saber a que ha venido el comentario sobre el pescado- gruñe Kisame provocando que todos los presentes le miremos sorprendidos, afortunadamente Tobi no hace ningún comentario.

-¿Alguna vez te has mirado en un espejo?... Imagino que no, sino sabrías porque lo he dicho- respondo sin poder evitar una nota burlona en mí voz._ A lo mejor no se mira en un espejo porque todos se rompe nada más mirar su jeta... una teoría interesante_

-Serás...

-Si no queréis que la reunión se prolongue...- comienza una de las mitades de Zetsu y por el tono deduzco que es la parte blanca.

-... deberías dejas de discutir como infantes y guardar silencio- termina la frase la parte negra de la planta fotosintética del grupo.

Antes de que me dé tiempo a replicar, noto la mirada del líder en mí con un mensaje muy claro, si sigo hablando y provocando a Kisame tendré problemas... y de los gordos.

-Ahora que por fin podemos comenzar...- la mirada de líder se vuelve a posar en mí como retándome a hablar –En primer lugar me gustaría recibir el informe de cómo os fue a vosotros dos la misión, aun no me lo habéis entregado.

-Como Desirée ha dicho antes, tenemos los rollos. Mientras yo distraía a los ninjas con mis bombas, ella se infiltró y consiguió los rollos... hmm- explica Deidara con voz clara y seria antes de que a mí me de tiempo a despotricar contra el líder... otra vez. _¿Pero es que acaso no se lo he dicho antes al subnormal que hay por líder? ¿Por qué coño pregunta otra vez?_

-Bien, luego Zetsu irá a recogerlos... Por otro lado os informo que Orochimaru ha muerto...- continúa la voz del líder con tono grave.

-¿Orochimaru?, ¿ese no era el tipo que antes llevaba el mismo anillo que yo?, ¿acaso no lo mató Zetsu?- pregunto sin poder contenerme y olvidando la feroz réplica que tenía para el líder, por suerte el propio líder no parece molesto por mi interrupción. _Además me parece que con este tío había una fea historias... algo de un jutsu..._

-No fue necesario matarle...- responde la parte blanca de Zetsu y yo me armo de paciencia para no cabrearme por esa extraña forma que tiene de hablar el colega, eso de que deje las frases a mitad para que la termine su otra mitad es desesperante.

-Pude recuperar el anillo sin ser descubierto, de modo que descubrirme hubiera sido estúpido e innecesario- termina la parte negra.

-Al parecer, ha sido eliminado por Sasuke Uchiha- continúa el líder captando rápidamente la atención de todos nosotros –y ahora él ha reunido un pequeño grupo en el que también está un tal Suigetsu Hözuki, antiguo aprendiz de Zabuza.

-¿En serio? Vaya Itachi, debes de estar muy orgulloso de tu hermanito pequeño- dice Kisame creo que sonriendo pero sin obtener respuesta de verdadero heredero del sharingan. _¡Huy! Sí, ¿no lo ves?, salta de alegría, como es tan gratificante que tú hermano pequeño vaya por la vida intentando matarte._

-¿Y tú, Kisame? El tal Zabuza era uno de los Siete Espadachines Ninja, al igual que tú... hmm- interviene Deidara con voz suave, aunque no presto demasiada atención ya que estoy demasiado impresionada, ya que Hidan todavía no ha hablado, y preocupada por la ausencia de Kakuzu.

-Sí, era un niño muy divertido, no lo veo desde hace diez años.

-Y sin embargo, esa pequeña asociación es un estorbo para nuestros planes. El Uchiha es obvio que querrá matar a Itachi por lo de su clan y el tal Suigetsu, hemos sabido que quiere ir por Kisame para conseguir su espada... Quiero que si os encontráis con ellos los eliminéis. Itachi, Kisame, en vuestro caso quiero que tengáis especial cuidado ya que sois sus objetivos- dice el líder mientras todos asentimos en señal de que hemos captado la orden y prudentemente yo me abstengo de preguntar para que querría alguien una espada que no corta.

-Un segundo, ¿el jutsu de Inmortalidad de Orochimaru no se llevaba acabo cada tres años?, si Sasuke ya lleva con él más de seis años no deberías estar poseído por Orochimaru o algo así- pregunto confundida. _Je, por fin recordé lo del jutsu... al menos Akatsuki tiene una cosa buena y es que tiene unos informes bastante completos sobre todos sus integrantes y ex-integrantes._

-Sí, de hecho la información la hemos conseguido ahora pero Orochimaru murió hace seis años- reconoce el líder y yo no me atrevo a agregar nada. _Pues si que son recientes las noticias... Zetsu está perdiendo cualidades_ –Ahora seguiremos con la reunión.

La oscuridad que envuelve la habitación de pronto se siente más pesada, como si supiera que lo que se va a decir ahora es importante o quizás es que todos nosotros estamos en tensión ya que el silencio del líder nunca augura buenas noticias.

-Ahora ya sólo queda una cosa para que termine la reunión, Kakuzu- dice el líder provocando una mueca de disgusto en la cara de Hidan, lo de la mueca lo sé porque le conozco.

-No ha sido tan grave, ya te dije que todo está perfectamente controlado- comienza a protestar Hidan, al parecer el líder y él ya han estado hablando antes. _Sí, eso mismo dice cuando las peleas entre él y Kakuzu alcanzan proporciones épicas._

-De todas maneras se ha de informar... bien, el caso es que como sabéis Hidan y Kakuzu tenían una misión en Konoha en la que después de completarla se encontraron con unos "curiosos" oponentes...- comienza el líder con un tono de voz que hace que se me ponga el vello de punta y eso que ahora todos estamos presentes en forma holográfica. _Para mí que está explicando lo sucedido con un poco de recochineo, porque la cara que está poniendo Hidan no tiene precio._

-No hace falta que lo cuentes así, lo que ha pasado es que Kakuzu decidió que era una excelente oportunidad para conseguir información, por eso se dejo "vencer", de ese modo llevarían su cuerpo a Konoha y podría conseguir la información, manipular a los ninjas médicos no es ningún reto para nadie- interviene Hidan molesto por la manera en que se estaban relatando las noticias. _Parece que Hidan también piensa que lo estaba explicando con cachondeo._

-¿La actual Hokage no era Ninja médico?, ¿qué pasará si es ella la que investiga?- pregunto con curiosidad. _¿Seguro que estos dos han tenido en cuanta todos los riesgos?_

-Sólo tendrá que hacerse el muerto- gruñe Hidan de mala gana. ¿_Y como se hace uno el muerto cuanto te están haciendo una autopsia? A lo mejor Kakuzu a utilizado algún veneno indetectable para que lo den por muerto..._

-Eso nos lleva al punto de que no quiero que ninguno de nosotros se acerque a Konoha hasta que Kakuzu haya vuelto, perder esa posible información retrasaría nuestros planes- asiente el líder. _Estoy de los planes del líder un poco hasta las narices, sobre todo con la parte de los experimentos, valga la redundancia._

-¿Entonces la reunión ya ha terminado?- pregunto con una ceja alzada y deseosa de salir de la sala esta.

-No, aun quedan dos cosas más y las dos te afectan directamente- continua el líder haciendo que yo me quede mortalmente callada –Parece que te interesa lo que voy a decir, tranquila no es nada de lo que te debas preocupar pero de ahora en adelante formarás equipo con Hidan y Kakuzu de forma permanente, de modo que cuando termine la misión te quedarás en la base esperando que llegue Hidan y entonces los dos iréis a Konoha para "recuperar" a Kakuzu.

-Jajaja, ahora en vez de ser el quipo de los gemelos zombies, será el equipo de los trillizos zombies, porque ahora tu eres como ellos, ¿no Desirée?- bromea Kisame divertido haciendo que vuelva el tic a mi ojo. _Un día de estos me cabrearé y entonces Kisame no podrá comer otra cosa que purés porque le arrancaré todos los dientes con unos alicates._

-¡Cállate idiota!- grito enfadada.

-¡¿A que ha venido eso?!- pregunta y grita a su vez Hidan.

-No empecéis. Ahora todos menos Hidan y Desirée os podéis marchar, yo tengo que hablar con ellos sobre una última cosa- dice el líder y al instante las figuras del resto de Akatsuki desaparecen quedando sólo el líder, Hidan y yo.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?- bufo enfadada. _Venga, que más queda por decir, ¿alguna sorpresita de última hora?_

-¿Y a que ha venido el comentario de Kisame?- agrega Hidan con el mismo tono de voz que yo.

-Deberíais mostrar más respeto, en primer lugar Hidan, ahora Desirée se puede decir que es inmortal. Si recuerdas cuando te uniste a Akatsuki sacamos unas muestras de tu sangre y tejidos y las mezclamos con la que ya teníamos de Kakuzu, después de unas cuantas investigaciones hemos decidido comprobar los resultados en Desirée. Ahora ella puede regenerar cualquier parte de su cuerpo aunque esta sea mutilada, quemada, desintegrada o cualquier otra cosa, es decir que no puede morir aunque le corten la cabeza ya que esta le volverá a crecer siempre y cuando quede una gota de su sangre que como le han sacado muestras no es ningún problema- dice el líder con voz monótona. _Dicho así, suena todavía peor y ya sonaba mal de por sí..._

-Ya, eso ya lo sabía, nos informaste de ello, lo que quiero saber es que significa- bufa Hidan de malos modos.

-Yo te lo explico lumbreras, me han convertido sin mí consentimiento en un monstruo que es una mezcla de ti y de Kakuzu, por que si me mutilan no muero, de hecho me vuelve a crecer la parte mutilada... igual que una seta, además de que ya me pueden dar paros cardiacos que no me pasará nada. Lo cual me tiene cabreada porque yo estaba la mar de feliz sabiendo que soy mortal y puedo morir pero ahora tendré que esperar a ser una vieja decrépita para morir. Y líder por cierto la próxima vez que quieras experimentar cómprate una rata de laboratorio porque que te vayan cambiando todos los tejidos del cuerpo es muy doloroso, sobre todo porque parece que no conocéis la palabra anestesia- le explico cabreada a Hidan para luego dirigirme al líder también cabreada.

-¿Y no resultaría más útil en ese caso que estuvieras en un equipo individual como Zetsu?- gruñe Hidan a quien no le ha hecho gracia mí forma de explicarle la situación.

-No, no sabemos como de inestable es, como puedes observar ha adquirido varios rasgos de vuestras personalidades de modo que si se sale de control vosotros podréis manejarla- dice el líder con voz seria ignorando mí anterior comentario dirigido a él.

-Yo no he adquirido los caracteres de nadie, ya era así de antes, lo que pasa es que sacáis lo peor de mí- bufo molesta por la insinuación de que me comienzo a parecerme a un viejo remilgoso y avaro y a un fanático religiosos de una secta que sólo debe tener un devoto, él. _Yo no me parezco a ellos en nada, ¿cómo diablos se le puede ocurrir decir eso?_

-No seas irrespetuosa, ahora el último punto, Desirée, hemos averiguado como llegaste hasta nuestra "dimensión"-dice el líder cortando en seco mis posibles réplicas.

-¿Eh?- es mi ingeniosa respuesta mientras que Hidan se queda callado por una vez y mira expectante al líder.... lo que en sí es una novedad.

-Es por los denominados vortices espacio temporales alterados, es decir en vez de trasladarte de un época a otra te trasladan de una mundo a otro paralelo. La razón de que no haya demasiados datos sobre ellos es porque son unos fenómenos muy raros, casi inexistentes- dice el líder con absoluta tranquilidad.

-Mira que suerte tengo- comento con sarcasmo maldiciendo otra vez mi mala suerte. _¿Por qué será que siempre me caen a mí todas las desgracias?... A lo mejor tengo una especie de imám porque sino no hay explicación._

-Yo tengo una duda sobre lo que le habéis hecho a Desirée- interviene Hidan con voz algo calmada.

-Sobre lo que tienes dudas se podrían escribir varios libros- murmuro con hastío.

-Estúpida. Lo que me gustaría saber es si puede usar la sangre del mismo modo que Kakuzu los hilos- gruñe Hidan mirándome mal... muy mal. _Pues igual sí que he adquirido algo de su carácter... sólo me queda rezar par no convertirme en una obsesionada con el dinero ni en una fanática religiosa... si eso llegara a ocurrir tendría que buscar la forma de suicidarme._

-No lo sé, ya he dicho que sus habilidades son producto de un experimento así que supongo que tendremos que esperar, de todas maneras ella ya podía pegar las cosas con su otra técnica- responde el líder -Eso me recuerda, en caso de no poder recuperar a Kakuzu al menos recuperad el anillo y que ni se os pase por la cabeza intentar capturar ahora al Kyubi, primero necesitamos a los otros y por cierto Desirée, quiero que captures al Sichibi.

-¿Porqué no íbamos a poder recuperar a Kakuzu?- pregunto con curiosidad pero el líder no me contesta ya que se ha ido dejándome sola con Hidan. _Vale, lo del Bijü me lo figuraba pero no entiendo porque menciona ahora a Kakuzu. _

-Parece que ya estamos de forma permanente en el mismo grupo- comenta Hidan con pasividad. _¿Y has necesitado ayuda para llegar a esa conclusión?... Joder, desde luego hoy estoy de un humor de perros._

-Hmm... Hidan, en la reunión has estado muy callado ¿por qué?- pregunto pasando olímpicamente del comentario del religioso. _Esto si que me interesa, normalmente Hidan no se calla ni debajo del agua._

-A diferencia de Zetsu yo no tengo dos personalidades por tanto no puedo estar vigilando mi entorno y atento a la reunión y dado la batalla que hemos tenido Kakuzu y yo, lo más lógico es pensar que me están buscando- me responde Hidan frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Ya veo. Bueno, no tardes mucho en venir a buscarme, necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes no sea que les dé por experimentar conmigo algo más- bufo. _Al menos la explicación tiene cierta lógica._

-No creo que lo hagan. De hecho creo que han hecho contigo el experimento porque eras la única que no tenía habilidades paranormales conviertiendote en el miembro más débil. Nos vemos dentro de unos días- me dice Hidan despidiéndose y desapareciendo, al instante desaparezco yo también y cuando abro los ojos veo como Deidara ya ha salido de la habitación en donde los dos estábamos discutiendo antes de que el líder nos llamara. _Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es irme a dormir, ya se encargará Deidara de darle los rollos a Zetsu si viene a por ellos._

Es oficial, el dicho de que "Dios los cría y ellos se juntan" es completamente cierto, porque sino no se explica que semejante tanda de tarados mentales, muchos de los cuales necesitan ir con urgencia a un psicólogo, estén trabajando juntos sin intentar matarse... muy a menudo.

**Nota: A ver, lo que le ha pasado a Desirée ocurre ya que si está de manera permanente con Hidan y Kakuzu se va a meter en más de un lío por lo que necesitaba algún tipo de "seguro de vida". Por otra parte debo decir que sois muy crueles al pensar que me iba a cargar a HIdan o Kakuzu, con lo que lloré cuando los mataron. Sigueindo en mi linea de pensamientos el Shichibi es el Bijü de Siete Colas que según Wikipedia se encontraba sellado en un ninja y Akatsuki ya lo había capturado pero como este es mi fic y no me da la gana de que el bicharraco este capturado Desirée se encargará de él. FINALMENTE, esto en mayúsculas para resaltar, voya ser cruel y os voya dar a elegir el destino de Kakuzu (Ellizabeth: La verdad no importa mucho lo que elijais, tengo escritos dos posibilidades), a saber si queréis que vuelva al equipo o si preferís que no vuelva más y sólo se queden Hidan y Desirée (Ellizabeth: Recuerdo que no es un fic romántico... y personalmente preferiría que estuviera Kakuzu... alguien tiene que controlar a Hidan y Desirée).**


	15. Ten Amigos Hasta en el Infierno

**Aquí está el décimo quinto y último cápítulo de este fic que se ha convertiso en uno de los que más cariño he cogido, espero que os haya gustado yq ue hayais disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Para el título de este capi me he inspirado en el dicho de _Bueno es tener amigos hasta en el infierno__._**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kishimoto, únicamente es mío el personaje de Desirée.**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

_bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

**_algo_;** motes/apodos

**Nota: Pues aquí se acaba todo, ya se ha contado todolo que tenía que contar sobre Desirée,lo del Shichibi me lo reservo por si algún día decido hacer una secuela pero dudo que eso pase**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, direcciones de psiquiátricos...**

**Ten Amigos hasta en el Infierno**

Cuatro malditos días es lo que ha tardado Hidan en llegar hasta la base y puedo jurar que lo ha hecho por joder la marrana porque es imposible que estando tan cerca tarde tanto, por más que él jure y perjure que tenía que dar esquinazo a los de Konoha pero finalmente llegó y los dos no hemos puesto en marcha hacia la Villa de la Hoja para recuperar a nuestro espeluznante compañero.

-Desirée, esta te la guardo, más vale que lo arregles de una vez o te mataré aunque tarde mil años- me amenaza la dulce voz de mí compañero por vigésima vez y al igual que las veces anteriores me limito a ignorarle, aunque debo reconocer que ya me está tocando bastante las narices.

-Y yo te he dicho que es imposible que me puedas matar ni teniendo un ataque de inteligencia- bufo con cansancio mientras sigo caminando. _La misma amenaza comienza a ser cansina, antes me hacía gracia pero ya no._

-Mientras Kakuzu no esté se supone que yo soy tú superior, no deberías tratarme así maldita desgraciada atea- protesta Hidan comenzando con sus profetizaciones sobre la furia de Jashin y no sé que más. _Ya pero tu no tiene madera de líder de equipo, por algo era Kakuzu el que daba las órdenes._

-Lo que tú digas cariño, ahora te voy a dejar tranquilo pero porque se supone que tú me tienes que guiar, sino nos acabaremos perdiendo- resoplo cansada mientras me paro y me giro dejando el descabezado cuerpo de Hidan en el suelo. Ya sé que eso último suena muy raro de modo que me explicaré, después de salir, Hidan se ha puesto muy pesadito al tomarme el pelo por el hecho de mis nuevas habilidades de momo que me he cabreado como una mona y le he cortado la cabeza, cosa que no me ha servido para nada porque el jashinista no puede morir y lo único que he logrado es tener que cargar con el cabezón de Hidan y con su cuerpo... aunque el cuerpo más bien lo he ido arrastrando por el suelo mientras lo sujetaba por un pie, por lo que está algo polvoriento pero supongo que no le dará mucha importancia... espero.

-Te vas a enterar en cuanto me pegues la cabeza- me amenaza mi querido "hermano" mientras realizo mi jutsu para pegarle el cebollón en su lugar. _Será desgraciado, encima que me molesto en pegarle bien la cabeza, la próxima vez utilizo un par de grapas y arreando que es gerundio._

-Oye no me amenaces o no...- no me da tiempo a terminar ya que en cuanto Hidan nota la cabeza pegada de un violento tirón dirige su querido cortacésped hacia mí y me deja sin cabeza. En ese momento puedo jurar que veo las estrellas, porque aunque parezca mentira incluso sin cabeza puedo notar lo que pasa a mí alrededor y cada una de las sensaciones de mí cuerpo, sobre todo el dolor y ardor en parte seccionada que sé por lo que me ha dicho Deidara que pronto comenzará a burbujear y de ahí me saldrá otra cabeza en cuestión de segundos.

-MALDITO DESGRACIADO, por tú culpa me he llenado de sangre antes de tiempo- grito rabiosa una vez que me crece la nueva cabeza y que me pongo de pie para encontrarme con un Hidan medio muerto de risa. _Eso ha sido súper doloroso y encima el muy imbécil se ríe de mí._

-T...te tenías que haberte visto, ha sido una pasada- consigue articular el subnormal profundo que tengo como compañero de equipo. _Yo me lo cargo, juro ante cualquier cosa que me lo cargaré, no sé como ni cuando pero lo haré._

-No tiene gracia, duele y arde- protesto mientras me vuelvo a poner en camino siendo seguida de Hidan que me sigue al instante.

-Venga, no te enfades, ha sido sólo un apequeña broma- me dice el canoso de ojos violetas mientras me pasa un brazo por los hombros en actitud fraternal... falla estrepitosamente ya que todavía se le escapan algunos bufidos de risa. _Esa frase hubiera quedado muy bien sino se hubiese reído mientras la pronunciaba._

-Yo no le veo la gracia por ningún lado, no me gusta, así que déjalo- gruño un poco más apaciguada, siempre me he alegrado de congeniar con Hidan, aunque sea un loco, fanático religioso y petardo, a veces sin querer apacigua los ánimos... aunque no estoy realmente muy segura de cómo lo consigue.

-Lo que tú digas pequeñaja- dice Hidan mientras sigue caminando despreocupadamente. _Odio que me llamen así, seguro que lo hace por joder porque sabe que me molesta._

-Oye que tampoco soy tan pequeña, vale que sea la más joven de Akatsuki pero ese no es motivo para decirme pequeña- me quejo ya del todo animada, las peleas amistosas con Hidan siempre son divertidas. _Al menos esto resulta divertido que ya es más de lo que me esperaba._

Después de caminar lo que a mí se me antoja como una eternidad, llegamos hasta un bosque en el cual nos paramos para planificar lo que debemos hacer si queremos salir de Konoha en una sola pieza y en compañía de Kakuzu.

-Bien, seguramente tienen a Kakuzu en el hospital de Konoha en una de las plantas reservadas para las autopsias y su anillo estará seguramente en la Torre del Hokage, lo que debemos hacer es que uno vaya por Kakuzu y lo reanime y el otro que vaya por el anillo- me dice Hidan haciendo uso de su casi inutilizada inteligencia. _Todavía me asombra que este petardo sea capaz de juntar dos palabras seguidas y estas no sean o bien un a grosería, o un blasfemia, o una profetización o una gilipollez en potencia._

-Pues que bien... por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, el líder dijo que os encontrasteis con unos curiosos oponentes, ¿quiénes fueron?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Te acuerdas de los ninjas de las primera misión a la que viniste con Kakuzu y conmigo?... ya veo que sí, bien, uno de los integrantes del grupo que nos atacaron a Kakuzu y a mí era el padre del chico ese que te atrapó con la sombra y que yo maté, pues ese, otro al parecer era el mejor amigo del mismo chico y había dos más una era una chica rubia de pelo largo que debía ser su novia o algo por el estilo y el otro ni idea de quien era- me responde Hidan divertido por el recuerdo –al final del combate nos cargamos padre del chico y al gordo, creo que su nombre era Chouji o algo así, le dejamos herido.

-Que bien, bueno dejando eso, que propones que hagamos- digo mientras me arrepiento de haber preguntado antes. _Ya sabía yo que sino había preguntado hasta ahora era por un buen motivo... las respuestas de mí "hermano" siempre me dejan espantada._

-¡Vaya!, es la primera vez que recuerdo que estés tan dócil en lo referente a las órdenes, eso no es divertido, mola más cuando comienzas a lanzar comentarios mordaces a diestro y siniestro... los años de entrenamiento te han ablandado- se burla Hidan riendo.

-Que va, es que estoy un poco oxidada, espera a que coja carrerilla y os vais a cagar- replico mientras me hecho a reír. _No desaprovecha una oportunidad de meterse conmigo el muy petardo._

-Eso espero... Bien, volviendo a la misión y dado que tú has entrenado con Konnan y por tanto debes tener algunas nociones de Medicina Ninja creo que es mejor que seas tú la que se encargue de Kakuzu y yo del anillo- dice Hidan volviendo al tema de la misión.

-Hmm... tú no eres muy discreto que digamos, te descubrirán en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ¿crees que me dará tiempo a reanimar a Kakuzu antes de que se nos echen encima?- inquiero ligeramente preocupada. _Eso es algo a tener en cuanta, normalmente los jutsus para inyectar chakra suelen llevar bastante tiempo._

-Lo único que debes hacer es inyectarle chakra al corazón para que vuelva a ponerse en marcha, si se lo han quietado búscalo y vuélveselo a poner- me dice Hidan mientras a mí se me va desencajando la cara, como sabía yo que me iba a tocar currar – Oh, venga no es tan grave, el veneno que utilizó hizo que se le parará el corazón de manera artificial, si se le aplica chakra de manera adecuada mezclado con la sangre de Kakuzu, recuérdame que te la tengo que dar, el corazón volverá a ponerse en marcha.

-¿No crees que la Hokage habrá pensado lo mismo?- pregunto tragándome el millar de preguntas que me bullen en la cabeza. _La Hokage era una Ninja Médico, estoy segura de que ella también ha podido llegar a esa misma conclusión, ¿no?_

-No, es un veneno especialmente diseñado por Akatsuki, además según lo que nos dijo el líder es indetectable- me responde Hidan mientras me pasa un pequeño frasquito que contiene lo que supongo que será sangre de Kakuzu.

-El que lo haya desarrollado Akatsuki y dado los últimos acontecimientos no hace que me sienta más segura, ¿sabes?- comento mordiéndome ligeramente el labio mientras Hidan sonríe de manera inquietante y saca de la capa un mapa de la Villa. _Si pensaba que iba a conseguir tranquilizarme ha conseguido el efecto contrario, ahora tengo miedo porque no sé con lo que me encontraré... igual le ha salido un tercer ojo en medio de la frente._

-En el fondo te encanta tú nueva habilidad de regeneración pero prefieres quejarte. Ahora atiende, este es el mapa de la Villa, el hospital está aquí, dos edificios delante de la Torre, te dejaré en él y buscarás a Kakuzu lo más rápido que puedas, le explicarás la situación y nos encontraremos en la puerta de la Villa, y si no nos sonríe la fortuna la misión resultará endiabladamente aburrida- bufa Hidan dándome a entender que el líder ha ordenado que no se haga una masacre.

-Reconoce que te sientes frustrado por no poder meter follón- le embromo ganándome otro tajo en la cabeza.

Finalmente, comenzamos a caminar para comenzar al misión, no sin antes haberle tenido que pegar nuevamente la cabeza a Hidan en venganza por mí decapitación, y al entrar en el bosque siento inmediatamente la sensación de estar siendo seguida por miles de ojos... y eso da muy mala espina. Cuando llegamos cerca dela Villa utilizamos un jutsu para cambiar nuestro aspecto y guardamos las capas, no es cuestión de ir "diciendo" a gritos quienes somos y el porque estamos aquí haciendo el gilipollas.

-Muy bien, esto no puede ser tan difícil- murmuro en voz baja mientras entro sola en el hospital de Konoha intentando no ser detectada pero como suele ocurrir la suerte no está de mi parte muy a menudo. _Muy bien, respira y sonríe para parecer una persona normal y no una asesina que viene a recuperar un cuerpo._

-Buenos días señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla?- me dice una de las recepcionistas mirándome toda sonriente lo que me provoca un ataque que comienzo a denominar como Hidanitis aguda y que consiste en un impulso bastante fuerte de golpear lo primero que tenga delante, en este caso la cara de la recepcionista, por supuesto me controlo. _Respira y no dejes salir a tú Hidan interior... joder estas charlas mentales que me doy me las tendría que dar un psiquiatra... mi salud mental se fue a hacer gárgaras para siempre._

-Si, he venido a ver a... Chouji- digo pensando rápidamente en una manera de escapar. _Me parece que ese es el nombre que antes ha usado Hidan... espero que me sirva ahora._

-¡Ah! Claro, el joven Akimichi- asiente la recepcionista sin perder esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara- está en la habitación 306.

-Gracias, adiós- digo mientras hecho a andar y en cuanto al pierdo de vista me dirijo hacia los laboratorios, seguramente Kakuzu estará por ahí. _Pues sí que ha sido fácil._

Después de buscar durante una hora, por fin encuentro el lugar donde está Kakuzu y en cuanto lo veo maldigo mentalmente a Hidan y también bendigo al desgraciado que se ha acordado de dejar la ropa de Kakuzu en uno de los armarios porque lo único que de momento cubre a _**la costurera**_ es una maldita sábana a la altura de la cadera y no es que me entusiasme la idea de que el hombre vaya con una sábana todo el camino.

-A ver, primero tengo que ver si tiene todavía el corazón... no, no lo tiene... ya sabía yo que era un descorazonado- murmuro inspeccionando la herida del pecho en donde se supone que tendría que estar el corazón, hay que reconocer que el tío es francamente espeluznante, tener el cuerpo lleno de hilos no es nada normal, ni siquiera para ser un Akatsuki pero divagaciones a parte me pongo a buscar el corazón del feliz personajillo que está tumbado en la camilla. _Tengo que pensar, ¿si yo fuera un corazón donde estaría? En mí lugar pero si me han sacado de allí pues..._

Finalmente encuentro el corazón de Kakuzu, estaba dentro de un bote lleno de hilos de esos que también hay por el cuerpo de mí compañero, de modo que me pongo a trabajar para reanimar al jovencito Frankenstein inyectándole chakra al corazón junto con parte de la sangre y luego mezclándolo al sistema circulatorio del cuerpo haciéndome sentir como las pelis antiguas de Frankenstein en las que el monstruo cobra vida mientras en científico loco grita **"¡Está vivo!, ¡Está vivo!"**

-Ni se te ocurra levantarte o tendré que arrancarme los ojos- digo en cuanto veo como Kakuzu abre los ojos y hace ademán de levantarse. _O mejor, le mataré a él... aprecio demasiado a mis ojitos._

-¿Dónde estoy?- me pregunta el hombre mientras le paso su ropa y me giro para que se pueda vestir. _Pues si que está espeso el chico._

-En Konoha, te dejaste atrapar para conseguir información, que por cierto ¿cómo diablos pensabas conseguir información estando tumbado en una camilla?- pregunto mirándome las uñas pintadas de color morado oscuro. _Esa es otra de las preguntas que me rondaban por la cabeza._

-Porque hasta que me sacaron el corazón podía auto reanimarme más o menos para buscarla, ¿y tú que hace aquí y encima cubierta de sangre?- me responde Kakuzu pasando por delante de mí ya vestido. _Vale, no me esperaba esa respuesta lo admito._

-Ahora estoy de manera permanente en vuestro equipo, en Akatsuki hicieron experimentos conmigo y ahora tengo una habilidad que media entre la de Hidan y la tuya, por cierto Hidan ha ido a recuperar tú anillo, se supone que nos debemos encontrar con él a la salida de la Villa y no debemos causar destrozos- le informo poniéndome a su paso. Nada más terminar de hablar se oye una fuerte sirena que proviene de fuera del edificio con lo que deduzco que han descubierto a Hidan y que va a haber bronca.

-Que bien, ya ha hecho el gilipollas... ha tardado más de lo que esperaba- murmuro mientras cierro los ojos y me masajeo las sienes con cansancio. _Ya sabía que con estos misión sin matanza no es misión._

-No hagamos esperar más a ese idiota- comenta Kakuzu saliendo del hospital y dirigiéndose hacia donde se concentran todos lo ruidos y todos los problemas, es decir, hacia Hidan.

-¡Vaya! Ya has resucitado- es el recibimiento que le dispensa Hidan a Kakuzu mientras combate con algunos ninjas y ya hay bastantes muertos en el suelo. _Parece que no ha perdido el tiempo_

-Sí, deshagámonos de todo esto y vámonos de una vez, ¿recuperaste el anillo?- gruñe Kakuzu de mala gana pero algo me dice que el también tiene ganas de bronca, al tiempo Hidan le pasa su anillo que se coloca en el dedo correspondiente.

-Venga chicos, sed buenos, el líder no quiere follones, ¿no podemos hacer que nos sigan hasta un lugar apartado y a los que nos hayan seguido los matamos y listo?- propongo mientras mato a unos cuantos desgraciados que iban a atacarme por la espalda... como si eso les fuera a servir de algo contra una persona que no muere.

-Esa es una buena idea, en marcha- asienta Kakuzu comenzando a avanzar a base de goles seguido por Hidan y por mí.... aunque cada uno va en una dirección diferente, supongo que ya nos encontraremos. _Vale, creo que yo soy la única que ha tirado en otra dirección._

Al cabo de media hora nos volvemos a encontrar en un descampado cada uno seguido de cinco ninjas y estando rodeados por estos.

-Hola, ¿os los cargáis vosotros?- pregunto mientras miro como se preparan los quince ninjas a los que tenemos que matar. _Huy cuantos alegres personajillos hay aquí._

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Que ahora no puedas morir no significa que puedas hacer lo que te dé la gana- me gruñe Kakuzu de mala gana... parece que Hidan ya le ha explicado en que consiste mí nueva habilidad.

-No vi por donde tirabais e improvisé- gruño de mala gana esquivando unos cuantos kunais, una cosa es no poder morir y otra que me guste que me atraviesen como un alfiletero. _Que manía tienen todo los ninjas con lanzar kunais, bien se los podían meter por donde yo me sé._

-No nos ignoréis como si no existiéramos- grita uno de los ninjas que hay detrás mío y se que se abalanza hacia mí con una espada porque me corta el brazo desde la base del hombro. _Duele, duele, DUELE... hijo de perra, me gustaría saber como se te quedaría a ti el cuerpo si te cortan el brazo entero._

-Yo no pienso coserte si has sido tan estúpida como paradejar que te troceen- me avisa Kakuzu en tono divertido mirando el brazo. _Y encima ahora este con bromas de mal gusto._

-Ni falta que hace- le replico mientras me vuelve a crecer el brazo ante la mirada horrorizada de los ninjas presentes. _Menuda cara se les ha quedado, ni que estuvieran viendo una película de terror._

-Menos cháchara y más acción- grita Hidan lanzándose contre ellos en plan Jacky Chan. _Míralo que contento está, si parece un niño con un caramelo... parece hasta tierno... mentira._

-Le pone entusiasmo- comento mirando como se desenvuelve mi compañero al tiempo que comienzo a pelear con uno de los ninjas.

-Sí pero es muy ruidoso- asiente Kakuzu matando a dos de los ninjas de Konoha mientras yo hago lo propio con otros tantos. _Eso también es cierto, parece que Hidan sólo conoce tres tipos de volúmenes de voz, alto, muy alto y a gritos._

Después de conseguir matar a todos eso desgraciados nos ponemos en camino hacia el País de la Cascada ya que tenemos que buscar a mí Bijü, aunque antes hemos tenido que informar a Kakuzu con pelos y señales de todo lo que ha ocurrido mientras él estaba en el limbo.

-De modo que ya sabes como llegaste aquí, ¿qué harás si tienes la oportunidad de volver a tu dimensión?- pregunta Kakuzu mientras caminamos.

-Me quedaré aquí- respondo llanamente. _Mi antigua vida ya no encaja en mi forma de ser, ahora ya no soy como hace seis años._

-Que mona, nos tiene cariño y todo- se burla Hidan con una divertida mueca burlona en la cara.

-La verdad es que se os acaba cogiendo cariño- me río mientras me cuelgo del cuello de Hidan para que este me acabe llevando a corderetas. _Je, hace seis años este también tuvo que llevarme a corderetas._

-Sois como niños pequeños- murmura Kakuzu incrédulo.

-Quita el como- replico con una risita.

-Yo creía que los niños no tenían tendencias homicidas- comenta Hidan a su vez uniéndose a la buena onda colectiva que reina por una vez. _Míralo que risueño, como se nota que se ha divertido en la pelea._

-De todo hay, y dime Desirée, ¿ya no te importa estar rodeada de asesinos y psicópatas?- vuelve a la carga Kakuzu.

-No, yo también estoy loca y soy una asesina, además, hasta en el infierno hay que tener amigos- respondo mientras por mi mente pasa por última vez la imagen de mi familia cuyo recuerdo queda enterrado en lo más hondo de mí alma, después de todo mí nueva familia es Akatsuki.


End file.
